Strong Bonds
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: What if Pan was born in the mirai timeline? As Goku and ChiChi's daughter? Sequel/prequel to Butterflies! It's a Trunks/Pan! Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Living In Hell

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**JUST A FEW THINGS TO SAY...**

**1. THIS IS MY PREQUEL/ SEQUEL TO 'BUTTERFLIES'. NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH BOTH STORIES IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ORDER YOU READ THEM IN.**

**2. THIS STORY IS BASED ON MIRAI TRUNKS AND PAN! EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.**

**3. THE RATING WILL GO UP AS THE STORY CONTINUES.**

**4. I OWN NOTHING!**

**5. The credit for the cover goes to Sacrascape or also known as Koume! Check her out on deviantart on TxPSupporter! She's amazing you guys!**

**Chapter 1- Living In Hell**

**ChiChi's Point Of View**

Two years, that's how long it took for our precious world to be turned into a living hell. It started with Goku dying from that awful heart virus, and then it spread with the arrivial of Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. The remaining Z-Fighters tried their best to fight the Androids off without any luck. The only remaining Saiyans would be my son Gohan who is thirteen, and Bulma's three year old son, Trunks. Bulma and I both believe that if Goku hadn't of gotten that nasty heart virus things would of been different. It was when he died that things began going south.

Everyone lives in fear of Android Seventeen and Eighteen. They come and go as they please and try to damage and kill as many people as they can when they do come. I'm worried to death that one day they'll kill Gohan. He's always out trying to be the most like Goku he can by saving innocent lives. I'm worried about Bulma and Trunks too; being all alone in that massive building.

I was in the kitchen one day doing the dishes like I normally do when I heard a noise. My first thought was that it was either the Android or a robber. I grabbed my frying pan, a weapon I've always kept handy in case I needed it. Who I saw wasn't a robber or an Android... No, it was my husband who had been dead for two years.

"G-Goku is that you?" I asked shocked as my weapon slipped out my hand.

Goku smiled softly at me, "Its really me ChiChi." He took a few strides over to me, but I was too frozen to move. When he stopped in front of me I raised my trembling right hand to touch him. I had to make sure he was real. When my hand touched his cheek I broke out in sobs, I've missed him so much.

Goku wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly as I shook with sobs. "I can't stay long," he said.

I shook my head confused, "What do you mean? You're back!"

"I'm sorry hun, but I'll be back for a little while," he said tucking a piece of loose hair behind my right ear. "You see, I won a tournament in the other world. I made King Kai look so good he granted me one wish. I know about the Androids, so I wished for one week with you and Gohan. I can spend time with you two, and I can train Gohan and make him more strong to battle the Androids."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak as I laid my head on his chest. I was thinking selfish thoughts, I didn't want Goku teaching Gohan- simply because I didn't want anything happening to my son. Yet I know nothing I could say would change Goku or Gohans minds, they were Saiyans with a passion to fight. All I can simply hope for is that once Gohan and Trunks are both old enough they will be old enough to take down the Androids.

"Dad?!" Gohan said shocked when he came home to see Goku. "What are you doin here?... Are you back?! Are you here to finally kill the Androids?!" He asked; his young mind was probably going a thousand miles with the possibilities.

Goku sighed, "No son, I'm afraid not. It won't be my job to end the Androids life. I'm only going to be back for a week, but during this time I'm going to teach you everything I possibly can to help you against the Androids."

Gohan's face fell, but I could see the determined look in his eyes. "Okay I'm ready, when do we begin training?"

"Now," said Goku. He grabbed me around the waist before grabbing Gohan. He touched his right hand to his forehead before we disapeared in thin air. A tingling feeling surronded me and I grabbed on tightly to Gohan and Goku not daring to let them go. When the feeling stopped I slowly opened my eyes to see we were at Capsule Corp.

"Wow Dad, what was that?" Asked Gohan.

"It's a neat trick I learned before I died called Instant Transmission," answered Goku.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"I was thinking Gohan and I could use the Gravity Room. Is it still working?"

"Who's there?!" Demanded Bulma's voice as she came around the corner with a gun in her hands. When she saw Goku her eyes widened as she slowly lowered her gun before droping it. "G-Goku?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

"Hiya Bulma!" Goku said waving a hand towards her. "I really don't have time to explain, but I'm sure ChiChi wouldn't mind telling you. I was wondering though... Is the Gravity Room still working and can Gohan and I train in there?" Bulma could only nod and Goku smiled, "Thanks Bulma! Come on Gohan!"

"Wow," said Bulma after I told her everything I knew. "That sounds just like something Goku would do; win a tournament in another world and only wanting a week with his family."

I nodded from my spot sitting at the table where we were currently waiting on the boys. I took a drink of my coffee before continuing, "It's only for a week though. Do you think it will be long enough for him to teach Gohan everything he knows?"

"It's Goku, I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Do you have anything planned for him?"

"Huh?" I said confused as ever.

"ChiChi, you haven't seen him in two years. If you want to let Gohan stay over for a few days you can." I could feel my face begging to heat up as images appeared in my mind.

"Mom," Trunks said rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, did you have a good nap?" Asked Bulma, and I sighed in relief that the subject was changed for now.

Trunks nodded his head as he spoke, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," Bulma said with a slight smile. She got up and fixed him a sandwich as he took the seat between mine and Bulmas.

"Hi Trunks," I greeted with a smile.

"Hi ChiChi, where's Gohan?" He asked looking around slightly.

"Oh he's off training, but he'll be back soon," I told him.

Bulma sat the plate down in front of Trunks before sitting in her seat again. She watched Trunks with a sad distant look on her face. "Trunks reminds me so much of him," she spoke softly. I didn't have to ask to know she was talking about Vegeta.

**I'M NOT GOING TO GO INTO GOKU AND GOHAN TRAINING. NEXT CHAPTER GOKU LEAVES AND CHICHI FINDS OUT A BIG SURPRISE! :)**

**-EDITED 1-1-2013**


	2. I'm Pregnant!

**-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2- I'm Pregnant?!**

Everyday Goku, Gohan, and I appeared at Capsule Corp so the boys could train. Everyday they came out of the Gravity Room beat up and looking exhausted. So every evening when we returned home I would fix them a big meal, they sure deserved it. Unlike what Bulma had thought, I had nothing romantic planned for Goku. I had no idea he was even coming back! But that didn't change the fact that I missed my husband, and we did spend a few nights together.

"I have to go," Goku said on his last day with us. I wasn't even hiding my tears like Gohan was trying so bravely to do. "It's okay son, but now you've got to be strong. Do you remember everything I taught you?" Gohan nodded and Goku hugged him as he cotinued, "Good. I know when Trunks gets older he'll no doubt look up to you. He's going to need someone to teach him, just like I taught you. Take care of your mother, okay?"

Gohan nodded, "Thanks for everything dad. I'll try my best to make everything right again, I promise!"

"I know you will," said Goku.

"Goku, I'm sorry, but it's time to go," Baba said appearing on her crystal ball.

"Take care you two," Goku said now hugging us both. "I'll be waiting for you, but hopefully I won't have to see you guys for a few more years. Until then though, I'll be watching over you. I love you," and just like that he was gone.

A month had passed since Goku left, and Gohan trains harder than ever now. He's even taught Trunks how to fly, Bulma won't allow him to teach anything else yet. As for me, I've been sick. Every morning as soon as I wake up it's to the bathroom I go. One minute I can smell a certian food and it make me sick to my stomach, then not ten minutes later I'm craving the same food that made me sick.

"ChiChi, could you be pregnant?" Bulma asked one day when I told her what was going on. My eyes widened, how could I of been so stupid to not see the signs?! I remembered what it was like being pregnant with Gohan, and it feels just like that. If I am pregnant... How could I do this? How could I bring an innocent child into this horrible world?

"It's okay," Bulma said giving me a hug when I started breaking down. "We'll go to a drug store that's in good shape and pick up a pregnacy test."

I was on auto-piloet the whole time. After I peed on that small stick five minutes had never took so long to pass. "I can't look, will you do it?" I asked Bulma, she nodded before standing up. She walked over to the counter and looked at the stick before looking back at me and nodding. "I'm pregnant?" I asked shocked, Bulma only nodded again. "I'm such a horrible person!" I shouted my first thought. This poor baby doesn't deserve a world like this.

"Chichi listen to me!" Bulma said getting on her knees beside me and grabbing my shoulders. "You are not a horrible person, and this isn't your fault! This baby might be born into a world of hate, but you, Gohan, Trunks, and I will all love it to make up for the hate. Be thankful that you are getting to have another child with Goku, even if he's not here. This baby will be half-Saiyan, which means when it gets older it can help Gohan and Trunks."

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. I wasn't even thinking about how she was feeling, and it just made me feel worse. She would never be able to have another child with Vegeta.

"It's okay," she said softly. "You know what? How about you and Gohan move into Capsule Corp with me and Trunks. We can help each other that way, we have to stick together you know. We're all we got."

"You would do that?" I asked rubbing my eyes dry.

Bulma smile and nodded, "ChiChi over the years you've become my best friend. I could say you are like the sister I've never had. Plus I love Gohan like my own."

"Thank you Bulma," I said smiling, "You're a life saver." Bulma only laughed in responce and that settled that.

Months went by and my stomach seemed to be growing larger by the day. Gohan was excited at having a little brother or sister, and Trunks who was only three didn't seem to know what to think. I've caught him staring at my stomcah multiple times, but each time I've asked him if he wanted to feel the baby he would shake his head no and run off.

"Have you thought of any names?" Bulma asked one warm day when we were outside watching Gohan and Trunks.

"Well, for a boy I was thinking Goten. For a girl Pan," Trunks looked at my stomach when I mentioned the names. His eyebrows knitted together like he was thinking really hard.

"Wanna feel the baby kick?" I asked him, he always seems so curious about it. He started to shake his head, but Bulma gave him an encrourging nod and he sighed. Slowly he gave me his hand, and I placed it where the baby was at. As soon as his hand touched my stomach the baby moved.

"Did you feel it?" I asked him even though I knew he did. He smiled brightly as he nodded, and when the baby got hiccups he began to laugh. The baby started moving around quite a bit, it always did when Trunks was around and talking. It must like his voice.

"Pan," Trunks said suddently.

"What?" I said breaking out of my thoughts.

"The baby's name is Pan," said Trunks. Just then the baby in my stomach became very still as if to agree. Some how I just knew right then and there that I was indeed having a little girl.

**NEXT CHAPTER, PAN IS BORN!**

**EDITED: 1-3-2013**


	3. Pan

**-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3- Pan**

My contractions with Pan started at night, and on a full moon no less. Gohan sincing something was wrong ran into my room. I've never seen him run so fast when I told him to go get Bulma because I was in labor. Bulma rushed me to the hospital with Gohan and Trunks tagging along. It was a nice hospital that hadn't been damaged by the Andriods, and for that I was thankful. The doctors got me in quickly and as my labor progressed they gave me an epidural, but when you're having a half-Saiyans if doesn't feel like those things work. The night passed quickly, and sun began to rise. My pain lessened but it didn't change the fact that Pan was still coming.

Early in the moring when I wasn't in so much pain Gohan and Trunks came to visit me. Trunks climbed up on my bed before resting his hand on my stomach, and Pan moved. "Pan, it's time to come out; come play with me," said Trunks. It was right then that my strongest contraction hit, and the boys had to be rushed out of the room.

Pan Gabriella Son was born ten minutes later, and to my standers she was perfect. She had the same raven color hair as Goku. Wrapped around her waist was a small fuzzy brown tail.

"Ma'am, your child has a tail," said the doctor.

"What do you want to do ChiChi?" Asked Bulma, "I had Trunks' cut off when he was born, I didn't want to risk him seeing the moon."

"I don't want to take a risk either; cut if off," I said.

"And you had best keep quite about it," Bulma said sending the doctor a powerful glare.

I was holding Pan in my arms after the doctors had cleaned her off as Bulma went to go get Gohan and Trunks. I couldn't believe it, I finally had my baby in my arms. She was finally here, another small piece of Goku I would have to love and cherish.

Bulma finally arrived back with the boys. Gohan came to the side of the Ed as Trunks crawled back up it. "Wow," said Gohan as he looked at Pan. "She's so small."

"Looks like you were right Trunks, it's a girl," said Bulma.

Trunks smiled before looking at me, "I want to hold her." I nodded at him and gentally placed Pan in his arms. I kept my arms around her to make sure she was being held properly, but Trunks didn't like it. "I can hold her myself," he said stubbornly trying to remove my arms.

"Okay," I said with a small laugh as I let go. He sure did take after his father when he wanted to.

Gohan bent down, and kissed my cheek. "She's adorable mom."

"She sure is a pretty little thing," agreed Bulma.

"What do you think of Pan, Trunks?" Asked Gohan.

"She's beautiful," he said before looking at Pan. "Panna," Trunks whispered, and for the first time since she was born, Pan opened her eyes. Something- Of what I'm not sure, happened when Trunks' crystal blue eyes met Pan's coal black ones. A smile crossed Pans face, and I was speechless. Since when could a baby smile? Trunks however smiled right back, "I told you it would be fun here. Don't worry, I promise that I'm never going to leave you."

I was confused, and by the looks on Bulma and Gohan's face so were they. Trunks was speaking to Pan in a manner that made it seem like he had already had a conversation with her before. But how could that be?

The years passed as Pan grew more and more everyday, Trunks of course was with her every step of the way. The two of them were inseparable, almost always together. Before Pan learned how to talk Trunks always knew what she wanted, almost as if he was reading her mind. Since that day at the hospital, Trunks has called Pan, 'Panna' his special nickname for her. And let me tell you... Only he can call her that. One day when it was just me and Pan in the livingroom I called her Panna as she played peacefully. She acted as if she didn't hear me, and when I finally just said Pan, she turned around smiling brightly at me like it was the first time I've called her. Bulma had told me that one day when her and Trunks were walking to the store they were talking, and she had mentioned Pans name, but she called her Panna. Bulma told me Trunks looked straight up at her, and informed her he was the only one allowed to call her Panna. I smiled at the memories, Trunks an Pan were growing up togeter so of course they'll be best friends, but what if... As time went on they became something more?

"Gohan!" I yelled one day as I kept my eyes firmly on Pan.

"Yes?" I asked running into the room and leaving his school work behind.

"I think it's time you teach Pan, how to fly," I said. Pan then jumped several feet in the air before landing lightly on her feet, Trunks cheering her on from the ground the whole time.

Gohan smiled as he watched Pan as well, "Okay, I can do it this weekend. Trunks needs to freshen up as well."

I winced slightly at thinking of all the trouble three year old Pan, and seven year old Trunks could get into. "Good luck with that," I told Gohan.

**3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Trunks, stop blasting the ground with your feet," said Gohan. It was now the weekend, and he was trying to teach Pan how to fly and a lesson for Trunks.

"I'm trying to make myself shoot up faster," said Trunks. He had been sending out little blast with his feet everytime he jumped up.

"It doesn't work," Gohan told him.

"Have you tried it before?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Well... No," said Gohan.

"Then how do you know that it doesn't work?" Asked Trunks.

Gohan sighed knowing there was no way of winning, "Let's just get Pan to fly okay?"

"Alright! Panna's going to fly!" Said Trunks.

"Okay Pan remember what I have told you about focusing your energy on you feet?" Asked Gohan, and Pan nodded. "Now just do that."

After a minute of foucusing, Pan started floating. "How do I move?" She asked wiggling her arms around.

"Just move your body the way you want it to go" Trunks said circling around her.

"Yeah, that's it," Gohan said as Pan was understanding the concept.

It was ten minutes later when Trunks and Pan zoomed around Capsule Corp fastly before flying off into the city.

"Not that far you guys," Gohan hollard after them.

From their spot in the air Trunks turned to look at Pan a slight grin on his face, "Watch this. Gohans too slow," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah," Pan said with a giggle. "He'll never be able to catch us!"

"Haha very funny you two," Gohan said dully. "Now come back."

"You'll have to catch us first," the two children said in union before flying off.

"Ah, you two are going to get it!" Gohan said with a laugh before flying after them.

**EDITED: 1-10-13**


	4. Trouble and Mayhem

**-I am only going to say this one more time! I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL OR DRAGON BALL Z! **

**PANS P.O.V**

**4- Trouble and Mayhem**

Trunks and I walked around a store bored; we had drifted away from our mothers some time ago as they shopped for groceries. They did this at least once every week, for two main reasons. The biggest reason was that they had to take care of three Saiyan hybrids; Trunks, Gohan, and I could really eat a lot when we wanted too. The second reason was that they liked to be prepared incase the Androids were to attack. Trunks who was now thirteen, and myself who is nine walked around the store playing pranks. There was nothing bad about our pranks, they were truly harmless such as; walking slow in front of people who were in a hurry, moving wet floor signs around, playing Marco Polo, and having shopping cart races. They list could go on and on.

Trunks had this brilliant idea to pour vegetable oil down an aisle and see how many people attempted to walk through it. More people than I thought were stupid. They would see the oil, yet they still attemped to walk through it. This one man however did not see the oil, he walked right in it before tripping.

Trunks and I could not contain our laughter and the man glared at us, "You two!" My eyes widened when I noticed who it was, the Manager- the main person who is always yelling at me and Trunks. He grabbed a shelf only to knock the stuff over.

"Uh-Oh," said Trunks.

"I think it's time to leave," I whispered to him.

"I cannot of agreed more," he said before grabbing my hand and taking off.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

ChiChi and Bulma sighed wen they heard a loud noise. There was no doubt in their minds that Trunks and Pan was behind the comotion.

"Where there is trouble and mayhem," begain Bulma.

"There is Trunks and Pan," ChiChi finished with a smile.

Just then Trunks and Pan skidded into the asile the women were in holding hands, and running with a group of very mad workers behind them.

"We will meet you two in the car!" Trunks said with a half wave when they passed by the women.

Bulma and ChiChi shook their heads as they shared a smile. In all honesty they should be mad at Trunks and Pan, but they just couldn't be. The two had enough hardships to deal with for a life time, they lived in a world of fear. So if they got to have a little fun now and again, their mothers would let them. That is along as it was harmless.

The two hybrids made it to the car soundly and safetly. They laughed about getting away yet again for a few minutes before calming down.

"What did you guys do this time?" ChiChi asked from the passenger seat as they drove home.

"Why do you think we did anything?" Pan asked with a sweet smile.

"Hm, maybe because there were workers chasing you," Bulma said with a smile as she kept her eyes on the road. "They tend to do that everytime we go in there."

"It's not our fault the manager hates us," Trunks said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm sure it's not," Bulma told her son with a smile.

"ATTENTION! We are now live reporting from Pepper city, the androids largest target today. They are now taking a joy ride around the city, we advise people to stay in shelter! This is just-" said the radio before ChiChi turned it off.

"This is terrible that's what! I can't listen to it anymore. Damn those two!" Expressed Bulma.

"They're recking the entire planet! Everyone living in fear, wondering where there going go strike next! That's no way to live, there's got to be a way to stop them," said ChiChi.

In the back seat of the car Trunks and Pan had heard everything. Trunks was cluching his hands to his knees in attempt to keep his anger in check, beside him Pan had her fist clinched so tightly blood was starting to draw. Both of them hated the Androids with a passion; even thought they have never met them before. They knew the Androids were monsters, and it was their fault the earth was in constant distress.

"Mom stop, you two go home without me and Panna," Trunks told Bulma. He knew Pan would come even if he told her to stay; plus he didn't know if he would be able to do it without her.

Bulma stopped the car, "What on earth for? What is going on Trunks?" She saw the look in her sons eyes and she gasped. "You two can't be serious! N-O! I'm not losing you two to those mechanical demons!"

"No way! Trunks, Pan, don't you dare!" ChiChi yelled as she caught on to what they were planning. Trunks and Pan share a look, and before either of the two women could do anything they unbuckled their belts and flew off.

"NO!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled after them with no solution. They knew Trunks and Pan would want to fight the Androids sooner or later, they just wished it was later.

**PAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm so nervous I'm shaking. The onlything keeping from turning around and running into my moms arms is my hatered for the Androids, and the fact that Trunks is with me. I knew without a doubt I wouldn't be able to do anything like this if I didn't have Trunks with me. We landed on some rubble of an old building in Pepper City. The whole city looked as if it had been demolished.

'Do you see them anywhere?' I asked Trunks looking around myself.

'No, maybe they've left. If I am being honest with myself, I don't think they're gone.'

Just then there was a loud boom with an evil laugh behind it. We turned our head to see a young man, who looked no older than twenty, with shoulder length black hair and an orange bandanna around his neck driving a car. Beside him sat a women who looked to be around the same age. She had even short blonde hair and a denim jacket. The thing that really got me was their cold blue eyes. They were so much different from Trunks' crystal blue ones. Slowly, Trunks and I flew up before shooting a blast at the car. The man lost control and flipped it to the side, but both of them came out without a scratch.

"What the hell was that, Seventeen?" The female demanded.

"I don't know, I just lost control!" He said defending himself. If the male was Seventeen, the female must be Eighteen.

"It was us," Trunks said speaking up.

"Two litle kids? You have got to be kidding me," Eighteen huffed crossing her arms.

"Awe Eighteen, it's not that bad. They will be an easy beat," said Seventeen.

"That's your opinion," I said.

Eighteen leaned against a building and sighed, "You take care of them Seventeen."

"With pleasure," he said with a smirk.

We weren't prepared, not at all. It's at a time like this when I wish Gohan would teach me and Trunks more techniches then simple blast that do no damage at all. Seventeen was faster than us, and before either of us could blink he was in front of us. He kicked Trunks into a side of a building before punching me into the road.

"I don't know Eighteen, this one is kinda cute," Seventeen said walking over to me before picking me up by my shirt. I clawed at his fist, but it was useless since he was a great deal stronger than me. I trembled in fear under is gaze as he licked his lips. "Her mouth could be brought to good use."

"Your discusting," Eighteen said turning her head. "Whatever your going to do with her, I don't want to know. Just make sure you dump her body when your done."

"Awe, I was thinking we could keep her all of the time." I grabbed his hands again trying to free myself as I felt tears of panic come to my eyes. Seventeen smirked at seeing my struggle, "I want to keep her as a pet."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Yelled Trunks. In speeds that I didn't know he was capable of he grabbed me out of Seventeens hold and kicked the Android away. Trunks arms wrapped around my stomach and chest holding me as tightly to him as he could. I looked up at him in shock to see his hair flashing blonde as he glared at Seventeen who was siting up on the ground.

"He's doing that weird thing that the other fighter does," Said Eighteen. I could feel Gohans Ki getting closer, and Seventeen did too as his eyes widdened.

"She's mine," Trunks growled at Seventeen holding me closer. "I suggest if you two want to live you will leave." Seventeen swallowed hardly, but neither of the Androids moved. "NOW!" Trunks barked as a swish of electricty surronded him. Standing so close to him a felt the hair on my body stand up, and goosebumps graised over my arms. As soon as the Androids were gone Trunks powered down, but he didn't let me go until right before Gohan landed.

"Where are they?" He asked looking around.

"They flew off when they felt you coming," I told him. Trunks looked at me and I nodded. What really happened would remain between us.

Gohan nodded believing my story, "Let's get back home before they decide to show up again."

**EDITED: 1-11-13**


	5. Training

**Chapter 5- Training**

"Gohan, please teach us more," Trunks asked when we got home. I was sitting at the table with Trunks standing next to me as Gohan looked out the window.

"Teach both of you? I don't know, it's so dangerous," he said speaking the truth.

"We are half Saiyans too! We feel the need to fight them just as much as you do!" Trunks told him.

"We can help you if you would just let us! Trunks almost went Super today, he just needs to pass it," I said quickly.

"He did?" Gohan asked in shock the same time Trunks asked in equal shock, "I did?"

I nodded, "Your hair was flashing blonde, and your eyes got a shade darker."

"Wow," Trunks said with a small smile tugging on his lips. "Will you Gohan?"

"I don't know. Both of you are still so young..."

"Please, Gohan, don't just let us sit by and watch anymore!" I said standing up by Trunks. "Those androids are horrible, and we want to help you put an end to them once and for all! Watching them kill people everyday... it's driving us crazy, can't you tell?" I yelled at him.

With a sigh Gohan spoke, "Both of you need to watch your emotions, you're as emotional as I was when mom wouldn't let me train." He looked at us, "Okay i'll train you two. From now on you two are my pupils and I am your sensei."

"We won't let you down!" Trunks told him smiling as I nodded. We heard doors shut and Momma and Bulma's voices.

"Don't tell them, please," I told Gohan and he nodded.

Trunks and I hurriedly ran to the table once again. He picked up a book and pretended to read, as I grabbed a sheet of paper to pretend like I was writing. Momma and Bulma couldn't find out about us training. If they knew, they wouldn't let us.

"Well look who it is, Trunks and Pan," Bulma said coming in with a bag.

"It's nice to see you two are alive. Oh Gohan honey your back!" Momma said coming in with a bag also.

"Hi mom, Bulma."

"How's your grandfather?"

"He's fine, says he enjoys the quietness and he's thankful the Androids haven't attacked."

"Hmm.. Trunks and Pan run off to go fight the Androids, and then you turn up home earlier than planed," Bulma said looking at the three of us. "You don't have anything planed do you?"

"Um... no?" Said Gohan, but it came out more as a question. He had never been good at lying.

"The Androids were gone before we even got there," said Trunks making up a story.

"Well, thank Kami you two are alright," said Momma. It wasn't long before Bulma and her went into the kitchen to begin supper. Gohan soon left to go take a shower and freshen up.

'Thanks for rescuing me earlier,' I told Trunks telepathically. His eyes widened, then he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

'I would rescue you any day Panna.'

'Just like a Prince,' I told him with a smile. He really was a prince, his dad had been the Prince of all Saiyans.

'Yeah just like a Prince just as long as you'll be my Princess at the end.'

'But i'm not really a princess...' I said confused.

He just shrugged, 'You are to me, and that's all that matters.'

Gohan tried to train me and Trunks twice a week. It was harder getting around Bulma and Momma than we thought. We kept having to come up with next excuses such as; we were going to visit Grandpa and Grandma Briefs who lived on a far away remote island, or that we were simply going on a nature walk. Gohan taught us all the moves he could; energy beams, final flash, kamehame wave, and much more. Of course Trunks and I wasn't very good because we were just learning, but Gohan said with time we would be great. He liked to focus on just Trunks at times, trying to get him to go fully into the Super Saiyan barrier, he was so close too. As we practice Gohan would fight me and Trunks at the same time. He always won, but as time went on it became harder for him to block the both of us at the same time. He called me and Trunks the perfect team.

We were out one clear night after Momma and Bulma had fallen asleep. Our goal for the night was to try to get Trunks to ascend to Super Saiyan level, and be able to stay in the state. He had a golden aura surrounding him, and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Come on Trunks, you can do it," said Gohan. There was something blocking Trunks from going all the way. When we had fought the Androids, what had caused him to almost go Super back them? Seventeen saying he wanted me as a pet... The memory still sent chills all over.

'Trunks,' I said telepathically. 'What would you of done if Seventeen took me away?'

'What do you mean, what would I of done? I would have hunted the bastard down, and killed him!' Trunks said, his aura grew bigger with his temper.

'Well... Imagine that Seventeen did take me, and you couldn't save me.'

Trunks gritted his teeth together before he screamed loudly. "That's it Trunks!" Gohan yelled proudly.

Trunks hair turned golden, and as he looked at me I could see his eyes were a teal blue. electricity surrounded him, 'I would hunt him down, and kill him. He's not taking you from me.' I nodded slightly, and just as quickly as Trunks went Super, he fell out of it. With a loud sigh he fell into the grass on his back. He was breathing heavily, but laughing at the thrill.

I smiled slightly as I went over to him and sat down beside him. "Nice job Boxer Boy," I said sprinkling a bit of grass on him. Trunks laughed again as Gohan came to sit on the other side of him.

"She's right Trunks, you was amazing."

"Thank you," Trunks said with a smile.

**EDITED 1-12-13**


	6. Androids Strike Again

**Chapter 6- Androids Strike Again**

It was a beautiful warn day, the perfect day to train. Gohan, Trunks, and I were taking full advantage of it too. We were flying over a fairground when screaming caught our attention. Glancing down we could see a great crowd of people running around like their heads had been chopped off. It was obvious though, the Androids were behind this madness.

"This is it you two," Gohan said as we flew closer.

We landed in front of the merry-go-rounds that was still going full blast. We could hear Seventeens laughter, and Trunks tightened up slightly. When they came into view they stopped laughing and flew off of the ride, and in front of us.

"Look it's blondie, but his hair is black today," Eighteen said crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"Of course, he's done copying you, so now he's doing me," said Seventeen.

"He's beginning to be a real pain, why don't we finish him for good this time?" Asked Eighteen.

"Sounds good," Seventeen said taking a step in front of her.

"Let me handle this you two," Gohan said getting in a battling stance.

"Right," Trunks and I said taking a step back.

Seventeen aimed multiple blast at Gohan, but using his speed he got away. Meeting Seventeen in midair Gohan went Super before landing a punch on the Android.

"He's doing it!" I yelled excitedly.

Suddenly Eighteen flew up behind Gohan and kicked him into a glass window. "Let's finish him Seventeen," she said. Seventeen nodded and both of them began flying towards Gohan.

"Panna, stay here. I'm going to go help Gohan," Trunks said taking off.

"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

Trunks arrived just in time to send Eighteens blast away from Gohan. He then chased her up the ferris wheel before she stopped. "You had best get out of here kid!"

"Why, so you gang up on my friend again? I see how you two are, you're cruel!" Trunks said before flying towards her. Every punch or kick Trunks threw her way, Eighteen was able to dodge. Finally he made contact by kicking her in the stomach. It surprised Eighteen before she growled angrily. She punched Trunks sending him flying before catching his shirt with one hand, and forming an energy blast with the other.

"Trunks!" I yelled petrified.

"Go ahead and do it, you bitch!" Trunks yelled at her bravely. 'You Baka!' I yelled at him telepathically.

My scream earlier luckily got Gohan's attention. "Trunks!" He yelled as he flew up there before kicking Eighteen away from him. Trunks landed beside me weakly and I quickly wrapped an arm around him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on you two," Gohan said leading us to a hiding place.

The androids were determined to kill us as they sent multiple blast out all over. The sturdy shelter Gohan had led us to shook under each one. Beside me Trunks passed out from exhaustion as his head rested on my shoulder. I wasn't too worried since I could feel him breathing. I heard Seventeen and Eighteens laughter as they said something about a Pop Shot. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

I was not out for long, but when I woke my head was pounding. Our shelter had been destroyed and turning my head I could see that Trunks was still passed out. Sitting up slowly I saw Gohan. "Gohan?" I asked seeing that he was still awake. My eyes widened when I saw his right arm, some parts of it was messing. With his left arm he reached into his pocket before pulling out a bag. One green Senzu bean fell out of it.

"Here Pan, hand this to Trunks. It will heal him," Gohan said handing me the bean.

"What about you? Your arm-"

"Don't worry about me or my arm! Do you want Trunks to be okay?" My eyes wartered at the slight harshness of Gohans words. Of course I wanted Trunks to be okay, how could Gohan even ask my that? I nodded my head swiftly. "Then give him the bean. I'll be okay Pan, I promise."

I nodded my head again before I crawled over towards Trunks. I opened his mouth and forced him to chew the bean before he swallowed it. He coughed a few times as he sat up, "Panna?" He asked when he saw me.

I threw my hands around his neck, and hugged him tightly, "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he said hugging me back tightly. When we pulled away he looked at me confusion written on his face. "What happened? Why are we so dirty?"

"Seventeen and Eighteen blasted everything in attempt to kill us. They left sometime when I was passed out. I think it's time to go home."

"I agree. Hey Gohan," Trunks said looking over at him. His eyes widened, and I followed his gaze to see Gohan passed out.

"Gohan!" I yelled running over to him with Trunks. Gohan wasn't moving, and his breathing was very shallow.

"He must of passed out. Come on, we need to get him home. My mom will know what to do," said Trunks. Trunks and I each supported a side of Gohan as we flew home as fast as we could. At arriving at Capsule Corp we made our way to the basement where we knew Bulma would be working on blue prints for a new invention.

"Mom," Trunks said getting her attention.

When Bulma turned to look at us her face was a mixture of shock and horror. "What happened?!"

"To put it bluntly, we got beat up," said Trunks.

"The Androids strike again," I said softly.

"Oh my Kami, what happened to you Gohan?" Bulma asked placing a hand on his forehead. "CHICHI GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" She yelled up the stairs.

ChiChi noticing the panic in Bulma's voice ran down the stairs. "What happened?!" She froze for a second when she saw us, "Gohan!"

We quickly drove to a hospital that wasn't destroyed. Trunks and I had to wait outside of the room sitting on hard plastic chairs as Momma and Bulma were in the room with Gohan. I had my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them tightly to keep them locked. Trunks and I didn't talk as we tried to listen to the doctor.

"You're going to have to cut it off?" Shrieked Momma. My eyes widened, I had no idea Gohan was that bad. How would he be able to fight with one arm?

"Look, just do whatever you have to do. You had best not make things worse though!" I heard Bulma say.

"Gohan, sweetie, this is going to hurt a bit," I heard Momma say. I could imagine her petting his forehead and hair, "But the pain will soon be over."

Less than a minute I could hear Gohans horrifying screams. I covered my eyes quickly, and closed my eyes tightly to block out the horror. I leaned my body onto Trunks' side and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around me tightly, and held me.

**EDITED 1-13-13**


	7. Gohan's End

**Chapter 7- Gohan's End**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Gohan, you are my mentor, tell me, what am I doing wrong?" Asked Trunks. The two male Saiyans had sneaked away for the day to train, and they were now resting.

"Nothing Trunks, you're doing everything right. It just take time," Gohan told him leaning back on his left arm. That horrible night at the hospital Gohan had lost his right arm. That had been two months ago, and so far they had been lucky with no sign of the Androids. "Trunks, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Trunks said sitting up confused.

"I won't be here forever Trunks. With only one arm, I'm just about defenceless against them. When I go, I want you to promise me you will take care of Pan."

"Don't talk like that Gohan," Trunks said shaking his head. Gohan was afraid of this, it was one of the reasons why he had asked his mother to keep Pan extra busy for the day. He had told his sister that he was just going to work Trunks on staying a Super Saiyan, but he had an alter motive. He knew his time was drawing near, he couldn't fight properly without both of his arms. Of course there was the option not to fight at all, but Gohan couldn't ignore the urge.

"I'm being serious, I won't be here forever, and I feel like my time is close. Promise me that when I'm gone, you and Pan will still train. Please promise me that you'll protect her."

"Gohan-" Trunks began.

"Please Trunks, just promise me!"

"Of course I'll take care of Panna! I already am in a way, just like she's taking care of me."

Gohan sighed in relief at knowing Trunks and Pan would have each other. He knew Trunks would do anything for Pan, and vice versa, but hearing it made it sound so much better. There was a loud boom coming from a nearby city and both Saiyans jumped up in alert.

"It's the Androids," said Trunks.

"Stay here Trunks," Gohan told him.

"What?! Gohan you have to let me go with you, I'm ready. Let me help you," said Trunks. Gohan knew Trunks wasn't ready yet, the boy was good, but he still wasn't ready. He needed a lot of training to still be done. If Gohan let him go there would definitely be no way he could protect himself and Trunks.

"Okay," sighed Gohan.

"Alright," Trunks said turning his head. Gohan then hit the pressure point in the young Saiyans neck making him black out.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I have to fight them. Remember your promise, you and Pan take care of each other. I am so proud of you two," Gohan said before taking off.

Pan sighed as she fell into a kitchen chair and rested her head on the table. Her mother had kept her busy all day long. First, her and her mother went to go visit her grandfather, then it was doing all the chores. Pan wasn't too busy about missing any training since Gohan had told her he was just working on Trunks' Saiyan level. It gave Pan a day to relax in a way, and spend time with her mother. But for the last few minutes an uneasy feeling had settled down in the pit of Pan's stomach. Storm clouds were gathering outside, and it was getting late with no word from the boys.

'Panna, is Gohan there?' Came Trunks' voice in Pan's mind.

Pan shot her head up, 'What do you mean is he here? You two are suppose to be training together.'

'He knocked me out! He went to go find the Androids alone, I have to go find him!'

Pan jumped out of her chair, her heart beating fast as she felt like it was hard to breath. How could Gohan do something so stupid? "Pan, what's wrong?" Asked ChiChi.

"Gohan... He went to go fight the Androids alone!" Pan said before running to the nearest window and flying out.

ChiChi stopped what she was doing, and put her hands on the counter. She have had a sick feeling for the past hour, they say mothers can tell when something bad happens to their children. She closed her eyes tightly, and just pray that Gohan was okay.

Trunks found Gohan, dead in the middle of a broke street. "Gohan..." He said tears clearly in his eyes, but he refused to cry. "Why'd you do it Gohan? Why'd you do it?" Trunks was angry; at Gohan for knocking him out, at himself for getting knocked out, and most of all towards the Androids, for killing someone he looked up to and saw as a older brother. He screamed letting all his sadness and anger towards the Androids out. His aura turned golden as he yelled loudly. His hair flashed golden and his eyes became darker. As he fell onto his knees beside his friends body, he turned into a full Super Saiyan for the first time.

Pan quickly found them before falling onto her knees on the other side of her brother, "Gohan!" She screamed trying not to cry.

Trunks and Pan carried Gohan's body back to Capsule Corp, and gently laid his body on a bed. ChiChi was in hysterics sobbing, with her head on Gohans chest. She was in denial that he was dead. Bulma was crying as she tried to comfort her friend. Both women were currently trying to clean the blood of Gohan's limp body, it was very hard for them to do so because they were crying so much.

Trunks and Pan weren't hungry so they changed into their pajamas. Pan's hair which was barely passed her shoulders was still damp from the rain. She was angry at the androids, but mostly she was sad at the death of her brother. She heard a knock on her door before, Trunks came in shutting it behind him. His room was just across from hers. He looked into her eyes and his heart broke, he swore right then and there that he would make the androids pay for doing this to her.

Trunks walked over towards her and held out his arm's, "Its okay to cry." That's all Pan needed to fall into his arms and sob. Trunks held her tightly as she screamed into his shirt. When she had calmed down, and was just sniffing she looked up at Trunks. His face was hard and emotionless, but she could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Will you sleep in here with me?" Asked Pan, not wanting to be alone. Trunks nodded his head, and crawled into Pans bed after her before shutting off the lights. She laid on her side and wrapped both of her arms around Trunks' left arm, holding onto it tightly. With a sigh she closed her eyes and spoke, "Trunks, please don't ever leave me."

Trunks turned to lay on his side as he pushed a strand of hair out of Pans face. "I could never leave you, Panna," he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I promise." That night went by slowly for Trunks, as he watched Pan sleep. He could not imagine a life without Pan in it. He would keep both of his promises, to Gohan, and Pan.

Days after Gohan's death, he was buried. It was on a small island that was far away from where the Androids could attack. The other Saiyans were buried there too. Trunks and Pan stood a few feet back as they watched their mothers mourn beside the grave. Pan held on tightly to Trunks' hand, just as he did hers. They were all that was left of the Saiyan race. They only had each other now. Slowly they made their way back to the car to wait on their mothers.

Ever since Gohan's end no one had smiled or laughed. Every night Pan had these horrific nightmares that left her running towards Trunks' room to sleep with him. Every night when she got in Trunks' bed she would be shaking so bad in fear that Trunks would hold her tightly until she fell asleep. He didn't min her sleeping with him, or holding her. Trunks didn't like to see Pan sad for any reason. One night he finally asked her what her nightmares were about, her only response? "They killed you," Trunks didn't have to ask to know she was talking about the Androids.

"Don't worry Panna," Trunks whispered to her one night when she was asleep. "We'll get our revenge on the Androids... One of these days."

**EDITED: 1-16-13**


	8. Sword Master

**Chapter 8- Sword Master**

It had been two long, exhausting years since Gohan died. Since then the Androids had disappeared, almost as if they were gone completely. Trunks and Pan knew better though, they knew the monsters were biding their time, and that they would be back. When that day happened, the two Saiyans hoped they would be ready, for they had been training very hard. Trunks was now fifteen, and Pan was eleven. There was hardly ever a moment where you didn't see the two together. They had to stay strong and close, for themselves, and for each other.

"Trunks," Pan said one day after a spar as the two walked on some cliffs. "When do you think the Androids will be back?"

Trunks turned to look at her, "I honestly don't know, but don't worry. When they come back, I'll kill them."

"Can you imagine it? A world without the Androids."

Trunks smiled as he took a deep breath, "Sounds like a wonderful world to me."

"What would we do? There would not be anyone for us to fear," Pam said thinking of possibilities.

"We will do whatever we want," Trunks said wrapping an arm around Pans shoulders and bringing her close to him. "My mom will step down from her role as president at Capsule Corp, and then I will take over. Together we will make the world a better place, we will rebuild the cities, and we will certainly make sure no one ever destroys them again."

Pan smiled as she wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist, "Sounds like a great plan to me!"

Trunks laughed as he continued to talk about the many things him and Pan would do. She listened with a smile before something in the water below caught her eye. "Panna?" Trunks asked her confused when she stopped.

"What is that?" Pan asked pointing to the object in the water. With the way the sun was hitting it made it shine brightly, but neither of the two Saiyans could tell what it was.

"I am going to go find out," Trunks said with a smile as he removed his arms from Pan, before jumping into the water to get it.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled after him, "You are crazy, you have no idea of what that thing could be!" When Trunks grabbed the object he shot out of the water and back beside Pan. "Trunks!" Pan yelled at him once again as he shook his hair getting water on her.

"Look! It was a sword," Trunks said holding out the object that was indeed a sword.

"How can it look so new?" Pan asked in awe as she touched the shiny, cold metal of the blade carefully. "There is no telling how long it has been down there."

"I don't know, but it's mine now," Trunks said with a smile of victory.

Pan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You don't know how to sword fight."

Trunks just shrugged, "I will have to teach myself then."

"Okay, you're the Sword Master," teased Pan.

"Kids! Supper," Bulma's voice ranged out from a distance.

"Race you home!" Trunks told Pan quickly before flying off.

"Cheater!" Pan yelled after him before flying off after him. "You better not eat all the food like you did last time!"

**EDITED: 1-16-13**

**It's short and sweet! ^.^**


	9. Never Break A Promise

**Chapter 9- Never Break A Promise**

"I'm so bored," Trunks said from beside Pan. The two were currently sitting at the kitchen table, doing school work. Or that's what they were suppose to be doing. It's not that they did not try, because they honestly did, but most days they got easily bored. Today it was Trunks turn, he sighed loudly just as he dropped his head on the table. He was sixteen years old, almost seventeen, and Pan was thirteen.

"Slacker," Pan told him as she did her English work.

Trunks shrugged, "I'm tired of doing nothing."

"Well, you could do your work."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

Pan smiled, "You only have a year left."

Trunks sighed, "Excatly, so I don't understand why my mom is making me do this. I'm just going to be taking Capsule Corp over after her."

"She wants you to have a educations, is that bad? If you keep slacking, I'll pass you Boxer Boy," Pan said with a smirk.

"You wish Panna," Trunks said sitting up and leaning back in his chair. His gaze drifted over to the window, "They're still out there, I just know it." Pan did not have to ask to know he was talking about the Androids.

"I know," agreed Pan. "They haven't blown up any big cities since, Gohan..." she couldn't finish the sentence. That horrible, awful, night still haunted her.

"Trunks! Can you come down here for a minute, and move a box for me, please?" Bulma's voice ranged out from the basement.

"Coming," Trunks said standing up. He looked at Pan with a light smirk, "Don't study too hard," he said before walking away.

"I want to pass," Pan muttered as she continued on her work from earlier.

Trunks walked down to the basement to see it, as usual, full of his mothers crazy inventions. A huge machine caught his attention as he noticed all the boxes around it. "I need to move this box here," Bulma said pointing to one on her right. "It's too big and heavy for me to do it myself. Will you set it on the table next to my blueprints, please."

Trunks easily lifted the box, and placed it on the table next to the blue prints. He scanned over them realizing they were the blue prints to whatever machine his mom was making. He turned around and leaned his back on the table, "What is that?"

"My new invention, i've been working on the blue prints for years but now i'm finally building it. It's a time machine."

"A time machine?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Trunks, I know you probably think I'm crazy, but people thought your grandpa was crazy aswell. He proved them wrong, and became the worlds greatest inventor and scientist. I don't want the same things happening again."

"Even if we could change the pass, it wouldn't change this timeline, would it?" Asked Trunks.

"No... It would just change that time line. I was thinking that you and Pan could go and-"

"Wait you seriously want us to do this?"

"Yes!" Bulma said seriously, "Those Androids have destroyed everything! I believe that if Goku hadn't of died from that heart virus things would be different. Don't you want to help him kill those monsters?"

"Of course! It's just... I don't know mom."

"We interrupt this program," began the radio that had been softly playing music in the background. "For the first time in four years the Androids have attacked a major city! Bridgetown is under attack! The southbound interstate is the only road that has not been destroyed! Everyone near that area please take cover!"

"That's close," Trunks said, his eyes darting towards the window.

"I know, but you're not thinking about going are you?" Asked Bulma.

"I have too, I can't turn my back on those people!"

"No Trunks!" Bulma yelled after him, but the Saiyan did not listen as he jumped out the window and flew off. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs come back! Think about Pan!" Bulma yelled some more, but Trunks was already too far gone. "I should have said, think about Pan first," the blue-haired scientist muttered to herself. She knew that would have gotten Trunks' attention for sure.

Up stairs Pan had felt Trunks fly off, but she didn't think much of it. She figured Bulma must have sent him to go get something like she does sometimes. Minutes had passed by; Pan suddenly put down the pen that she was writing with. She had a very sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the one she had when Gohan died.

'Trunks,' she called telepathically. There was no answer, and Pans heart dropped suddenly. She knew something was dead wrong now, faster than she had ever moved in her life, Pan jumped over the table and ran down to the basement. "Bulma-San!" She began when the radio got her attention.

"There seems to be a young man now fighting the Androids! Please if you're in Bridgetown take cover-" Bulma quickly turned the radio off, and looked at Pan.

"He went to go fight the Androids, and ALONE?!" Pan asked through gritted teeth. She understood why he left, but he didn't tell her! He might have done it to keep her safe, but Pan wanted him safe just as bad!

Without a second thought, Pan began running towards the window. "No, Pan, It's dangerous!" Bulma said attempting to stop her.

"I don't care!" Pan screamed, "I lost Gohan, I'm can't lose Trunks!" She then flew out of the window, and Bulma sighed.

"ChiChi is going to kill me," she said as she watched the Saiyaness form disappear.

Pan quickly came upon the scene of Trunks and the Androids. Trunks was laying on the ground in his regular form, he seemed to be passed out and Eighteen was fixing to blast him. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Pan screamed as she kicked Eighteen in the gut; surprised the Android flew back into a store window. Pan grabbed Trunks as see took them somewhere safe, and where the Androids could not see them. Trunks' head was resting in her lap as she gently stroked his face.

"Where the hell are they?!" Eighteen demanded as she stormed out of the store.

"I don't know." Seventeen said with a shrug.

"How can you be so calm?" Asked Eighteen.

"You worry to much. That boy was as good as dead after the beating we gave him. The girl is weaker than he is, they are no threat to us anymore," with that the two monsters took off.

"Trunks!" Pan said desperately after the Androids had left. She was still stroking Trunks cheek trying to get him to wake up. He was breathing very lightly, and she was terrified that what Seventeen had said, might be true. Her most horrifying nightmare would come true. It couldn't come true! It just couldn't! She would never be able to live without Trunks! "Come on Trunks, wake up! Wake up! You can't die on me!" Pan sobbed as she laid her head on his chest, and listened to him breath. It sounded like his some of his ribs were broken.

"Don't leave me Trunks, you promised me you wouldn't" Pan whispered as tears fell out of her eyes and onto Trunks shirt.

"Panna?" Trunks said weakly. Pan's head shot up, "Trunks!" She said relieved that he was okay.

He cupped her cheek with one of his hands, "I could never break a promise to you." Pan smiled and held his hand, she was fixing to reply, but that was when Trunks passed out again.

**EDITED: 1-16-13**


	10. Recovery and Preparation

**Chapter 10- Recovery and Preparation**

When Trunks awoke from his sleep-like slumber he realised he was laying on something very soft. In his left hand was something small and soft as well. Cracking his eyes open slightly he saw Pan, she had her head laid down on his bed beside their intertwined fingers. To any normal person, she looked as if she was sleeping, Trunks knew better. He was curious about why she was not speaking to him.

"She never left your side," Bulma said startling Trunks slightly. He then realised why Pan was not talking to him. What she had to say, she probably did not want Bulma to hear. Truth be told, she would probably cuss him out for being an idiot, and going to fight the Androids. He would nt blame her if she did. "What was you thinking son?" Bulma asked walking over towards Trunks, and that's when he noticed he was in a hospital room. "You had all of us worried sick! And I thought Pan was going to lose it." Trunks immediately felt bad for doing that to Pan.

"I'm sorry," said Trunks. "I thought I could handle the Androids this time, I guess I need more practise. I am ready, however, to go to the future."

"You don't even know if you have any arms or legs under those covers and your already wanting to get up and go." Bulma said with a sad smile, "You're so much like your father." Trunks of course knew he had his left hand, he sat up a bit more and moved his other limbs. "I talked to Pan, about going to the past, and she thinks it's a great idea."

"Of course she does," Trunks teased. Pan then squeezed Trunks' hand tightly, and it took all his will not to make a face in front of his mother.

"So are you really up for it?"

"Yeah, we can at least save that time-line from the Androids."

"That's the spirit," Bulma said smiling. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, it's where ChiChi is. Do you want anything?" Trunks shook his head, just wanting his mom to hurry up and leave. He watched her go and stared at the door for a moment; when he looked back at Pan, he saw her sitting up. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking at him.

Trunks took a deep breath; nothing could compare to Pan when angry. Again, he would not blame her for calling him an idiot, for he truly was. Pan wanted to yell at Trunks, but found she could not. Oh how she wanted to scream at him for almost dying on her, but he did not die. He was still alive, and right in front of her. That joy replaced all the anger she once had. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she fought back a sob as he attacked Trunks in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you are okay!"

Trunks was a bit confused about why Pan was not yelling at him. He was not about to push it though. He knew Pans darkest nightmare, for she had told him what it was many times after she would sneak into his room. It was him being killed by the Androids, and he almost made her live it. Pan was trembling as Trunks picked her up to sit her on his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "I am so sorry Panna," he told her.

"Okay," sniffed Pan. "You had best never do it again," she said wiping her eyes dry. She looked tired, and she felt it too. She should have been asleep hours ago, but she refused to sleep until Trunks woke up. When she yawned loudly, Trunks smiled.

"You look tired," he told her.

"Yeah, well I stayed up all night. Had to make sure your stupid ass was okay."

Trunks smiled again and leaned back taking her with him. "Sleep," he told her and that's exactly what she did. Trunks watched her sleep on his chest, which was a first, but he did not mind it. Of course he didn't, he had always felt like he had to protect Pan even before Gohan died. He could not let anything happen to her because he knew he wouldn't be able to live without her.

A week had passed and Trunks was soon able to go home. Now that he had finished with recovery now it was preparation time. Pan and him trained daily, sometimes all day getting ready to go back into the past. More weeks had passed, and it was finally Trunks birthday, a day before the two Saiyans would be leaving for the past. Because of the Androids, many items they could not attain. So Trunks and Pan came to an agreement to not buy each other anything on their birthdays. They agreed that just spending the day together would be all that they needed.

"Trunks," Bulma said walking into the living room where he and Pan were watching tv. She was holding a short blue jacket with a Capsule Corp logo on it. "This was your fathers, it was his favorite jacket to wear when he would wear any 'human' clothing. I can not tell you what to expect from him. He will not even know that you are his son, and even if he did I doubt it would change how he would act. He has had a lot of problems in his life; it has made him cold, proud, and arrogant. So please if he says something rude... Which he more than likely will, you will have to be patient with him. He does not always mean it."

Trunks looked at the hacker for a while before taking it out of Bulma's hands. "Thank you," he said.

"I just thought that this way some part of him is with you, and maybe it can give you luck. Put it on," she told him. He did so, and Bulma smiled. "You look so much like him, minus the hair and eyes of course."

"I like it," Pan told Trunks, when Bulma left the room, "It really suits you."

Later that night ChiChi entered Pan's room with an orange fabric in her hands. "Pan, I want you to have this," she handing it to her daughter. "It came from you father and Gohan's gi." Pan looked at the cloth carefully as her miter continued, "I thought you could wear it as a bandanna to keep your hair out of your eyes. I know Bulma gave Trunks, Vegetas jacket, so I thought you might would like something of your fathers as well."

Pan hugged her mother tightly, "Thank you so much Momma."

"I'm going to miss you," ChiChi said trying not to cry.

"Momma," Pan said leaning back to look at her. "We will be back later that night."

"I know, but that does not stop a mother from missing her child."

**EDITED 1-17-13**


	11. To The Past

**Chapter 11- To The Past!**

"Are you two ready?" Bulma asked Trunks and Pan as they got ready to leave. The two young Saiyans nodded eagerly. "Okay, where you two will be going is the day Freiza arrives on Earth, he easily gets defeated. When Goku shows up give him the warnings about the Androids and the antidote. You two can trust him, and tell him the full stories about who you are but don't tell anyone else! It is VERY important that you do not tell anybody else! When you get done with the warning come back to this time, the machine will only have enough power to come back. So no goofing off."

"Sounds easy enough," Trunks said, and Pan nodded from beside him.

"You two please be careful!" Bulma said gathering the two hybrids in her arms tightly. When she let go, ChiChi gathered them up again.

"You two had best be home later!"

"We will try ChiChi-San," said Trunks. The two Saiyans flew into the ship and sat in their chairs. Trunks dialed in the coordinates before turning to look at Pan, "Ready?"

"To the past!" Pan told him as she pointed a finger out in space.

"Here goes nothing," Trunks said before pressing a large red button.

Time traveling was nauseating. For the Saiyans, it felt as if their whole bodies were changing and spinning all at the same time. When the ship landed Trunks took a few deep breaths, and Pan did the same, but with her eyes close. When they were finally able to walk they flew out of the machine, and Trunks caspuled it. Looking around, they noticed they were in some type of dessert mountain range.

"Where do you think they are?" Asked Pan.

Trunks checked his multi-talented watch, "They should be around here somewhere. This is the place Frezia lands after all." Just then a giant ship flew over their heads, and they smirked together. "That must be Freiza. Let's go!" Trunks said grabbing Pans hand before running off. They jumped from rock-to-rock quickly finding no harm in the action.

"Trunks look!" Pan said stopping before motioning her head to a blue-haired women in the distance. She was being carried by a man with a scar on his face. "It is your mom, I wonder who is carrying her." It made Trunks and Pan both wonder, they knew it was not Vegeta. Bulma had only one picture of him, and Trunks and Pan had both seen it.

"I don't know... Let's keep going, I don't see my dad anywhere."

The two hybrids landed on a rock right below the disgusting Lizard alien, he was standing next to a man that looked over half his size. Freiza looked like he had sleek purple and white skin with robot parts built onto him. He wasn't very tall, and very ugly as well. The other alien beside him looked like a giant compared to Freiza. He had pale looking skin and horns. There power levels were not much and the Saiyans knew they could easily be beat. Freiza started talking about blowing up the planet and his men started to gather around.

"Panna, we can not wait around," Trunks told her. "I do not see your dad anywhere. One of us will have to kill the lizard."

"Who?" Pan asked with a smirk, and Trunks matched hers. Together they held out their hands.

"Ready... Set... Shoot!" They yelled together. Trunks had rock, Pan had scissors.

"Haha! I get to kill Frezia!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Pan told him. "Come on, I'm still going down there."

**EDITED: 01-17-13**


	12. Freiza And King Cold

Chapter 12- Frezia and King Cold

"Alright, find the Saiyan's friends, and when you do- show no mercy!" Ordered Frezia.

A group of Frezia's men ran out, and Trunks jumped down. Faster than anyone could see, Trunks took his sword out and sliced the men up. Pan jumped down as Trunks floated down to the ground. Soundlessly Pan stationed herself on a rock between Trunks and Frezia.

"So you must be Frezia," Trunks said as he placed his sword in his sheath. The wind howled as the Saiyan continued, "I have been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face."

"We have a guest," the larger alien said.

Trunks ignored the comment, "Now, I am going to destroy you."

Frezia's eyes widdened in surprise before he smiled, "We had best run. Is that not right, Father?" Frezia asked mockingly. "You do not know what you are up against boy."

"I know excatly what I am up against Frezia, and let me tell you, I am not worried," said Trunks. Pan smiled at Trunks' confidence, she had complete and total faith in him. She blushed slightly as her brain pointed out how hot and badass Trunks looked standing there. "Make no mistake, I am going to finish you once and for all."

"You sure are an arrogant little thing. Maybe in that hole you just crawled out of your pretty tough, but you're no match for me. Really fighting a pitiful punk like you isn't even worth my time."

"Maybe I have not made myself clear, you are finished Frezia!"

Frezia was getting agervated, you could tell. With a growl he ordered his men to go kill Trunks. A green-skinned alien walked up with a blaster as the other men surronded Trunks and Pan.

"I think it is only fair to warn you guys, that you don't stand a chance against him," said Pan.

The solider with the blaster aimed it at Trunks, but the Saiyan easily sent it behind him. Many more blast were made towards Trunks, but everyone was hit away. Mockingly the Saiyan moved a piece of hair out of his eyes before punching the big alien in the jaw, it sent him flying into one of the space ships legs. The other soliders ran to attack; Pan flew up out of the way as Trunks took out his sword. The male Saiyan moved at such speed that the men did not even realized they were cut until it was too late. Pan landed on the ground beside Trunks, who was putting his sword in it's sheath. "Now, it is time for you two to die," said Trunks.

"Let me give you some advice; he who acquires his skills quickly is the first to parish," Freiza said, holing a finger up towards Trunks.

"Thanks for the tip," Trunks told him smirking.

"Why you little-" Freiza started.

"Now listen up! I got one for you; know your enemy. You already made some pretty big assumptions about me; that's a mistake that will cost you dearly."

"You should learn to control that tongue of yours boy!" Snapped Frezia.

"Just destroy him already," said Frezia's father. "We have not got all day."

"He is right," said Trunks. "You don't have all day. More like, five minutes."

"Oh? And here I made dinner plans," said Frezia.

"So I have heard, but I am canceling your date with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" The big alien asked. Pan had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"So you know that worthless Saiyan?"

"Only by reputation, but we'll be meeting soon."

"Don't be so sure," Freiza said smirking.

"Listen here, Goku will be arriving soon and only one of us will be here to meet him. Got it?" Trunks told him.

"Hmm I guess now I just got to decide on how to kill you."

"Enough kidding around, it's time you find out who I really am. You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan, and i'm not talking about Goku," Trunks said smirking.

Fear crossed Frezia's face, but soon he called bluff. The smirk did not leave Trunks' face as he began to power up. Shock and terror now crossed Frezia's face. "No, it can not be," Frezia said taking a step back.

"Who is he?" Asked King Cold

"Did you not hear him?" Asked Pan, "He is turning into a Super Saiyan!"

Trunks screamed as his energy began to blow around. His hair started rising, and Pan who was standing next time grabbed ahold of her bandanna to keep it from falling. Rocks were crushing in the ground and rising; none of them even came close to hitting Pan. Lavender hair soon became golden, and crystal blue eyes to teal. The golden aura of the ascended state wrapped around Trunks making him bright like the sun. Frezia gasped in horror as he took a step back.

"Was it something I said?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Frezia shot a blast out at Trunks; just at the right time, Pan flew back as the male got pushed back. Fire was everywhere and Trunks was no where to be seem. Frezia laughed wickedly at his seemingly victory, "Did you see that father? The Saiyan was pathitic!"

"Hey Lizard Boy!" Pan hissed as she glared at Frezia. The alien looked up at her with a snarl, and a secret smile spread across Pans face. "Look again!" She said turning to look at the flames.

Frezia followed her gaze to see Trunks-unharmed and walking out of the flames! "I really hope that's not the best you got," said Trunks. "Because if it is, you had best give up now."

Frezia clinched his teeth together with a growl before flying up in the air. He gathered his energy to form a giant red bomb, the same type of bomb he used to blow up Planet Namek. Trunks stood bravely as Frezia threw the bomb, and it hit the Saiyan causing a massive creator. Anyone else would of died, Pan was thankful Trunks was not just anyone. He was Trunks, and she could not have been more proud of him.

Frezia started laughing once again, "That was all too easy!"

His laugher stopped when the bomb started moving. Horror came over Frezia's face as he watched Trunks walk out of the creator holding his bomb. "Excuse me, is this yours?" Trunks asked.

Frezia snarled, "Damn Saiyan! Why don't you just die!" The alien snarled before blasting his bomb. A loud gustly explosion escaped from it and Pan threw both of her arms over her head to protect her from the impact. Trunks used the oppertunity to disappear out of Frezias and his father's eye sight.

Frezia turned his attention towards Pan, an evil smirk on his face. "Are you ready to die now little girl?"

Pan faked a laugh, "You do not honestly believe that you have killed him, do you?"

Frezia was dumbfounded, and he followed Pan's gaze to see that what she had said was true. There on a cliff stood Trunks, he did the moves for his blastor cannon. "Hey Frezia!" He yelled at the alien aiming it at him.

Freiza and his father flew up quickly dodging the blast. "Why you little twerp, when I get my hands on you-" Trunks cut the Lizard off by sclicing his blade down the monsters middle. Slowly Frezia slid apart before the Saiyan scliced him up more into smaller pieces.

Trunks looked down at Pan with a smile, "Panna, would you like to do the honnors?"

The girls eyes lit up, "Why thank you!" She flew up next to Trunks in a flash before lifting her right arm and blasting the remaining pieces of Frezia. She made sure that no part of him survived.

As Trunks put his sword in his sheath he shared a smile with Pan. One lizard down- one more to go. The two Saiyans landed in front of Frezia's father as the wind blew. In the distance they could see the Z-Fighters.

"You two are amazing. My name is King Cold, ruler of the panet trade organsation. Take my sons spot and together the three of us could rule the whole universe!"

Pan faked a yawn, "Not interested."

"Don't be to hasty. Imagine it... This world and all the others in your reach! To do whatever you wish with them and whenever," King Cold said.

"She said we are not interested," said Trunks.

"Okay then at least let me examine your sword," he told Trunks. "A sword with such quantity deserves to be appreciated. You have nothing to worry about from me."

Trunks smiled knowing what the lizard was up too. He took his sword out and threw it to Cold. King Cold looked at it and smirked, "Yes, fine craftsmen ship. But I have a hunch that you only defeated my son so easily because of this sword, what do you say?"

"Believe what you want to," Trunks him shrugging.

"I say your nothing without this sword!" King Cold said and swung Trunks' sword. Trunks took a step to be in front of Pan, and caught the blade in his hand. King Cold tried to push the sword down out if the Saiyans grasp, but Trunks started walking making Cold go backwards. Pan watched him with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"So much for your theroy, eh?" Trunks told him, "You should know that the weapon doesn't make the man." Trunks put a hand on King Colds chest and blasted right through it. It sent Cold flying before landing on a pile of rocks. The Z-Fighters were now floating above the two Saiyans wondering who they were.

King Cold begged for mercy and as Trunks killed him, Pan blasted Freizas ship, causing it to blow up. Once everything was done again, Trunks put his sword up. He looked at Pan with a smile.

'Ready to talk to them?' She asked him.

'As ready as i'll ever be,' he said and they turned to face the Z-Fighters.

EDITED: 1-26-13


	13. From the Futrue

**Chapter 13- From The Future**

"Hey, we are about to head off to a place not far from here where Goku will be landing. Would you guys like to come?" Trunks asked the Z-Fighters.

Everyone looked confused and when Pan saw Gohan she could not help the mixed feelings inside of her. She felt joy because she got to see he brother- even if it was in a different timeline. She also felt saddness because it was a different timeline, and when her and Trunks got back- Gohan would still be dead.

"Come on, it is this way," Pan said pointing north.

"Goku should be there in a few hours," said Trunks. None of the Z-Fighters made a move to reply, so Trunks continued: "Follow us, don't worry- we're not bad," he said tilting his head and showing Pan a light smrik.

Trunks and Pan shot into the air together. At first they thought the others would not follow them, but slowly the Z-Fighters started too. Trunks checked his GPS and after finding the right coordinates he motioned his head downwards and Pan knew to fly down with him. They landed between two rock mountians and the Z-Fighters stared at the two strangers curiously. It was awkward for both Trunks and Pan.  
, neither sides really knew what to say. Slowly Pan pulled a box out of one of her pant's pockets. Opening the box she pulled out a capsule.

"Watch out you guys!" Said Yamacha as he watched Pan with wide eyes.

"It is just a fridge," Trunks said as Pan opened the Capsule and for a fridge to indeed pop out of it. Pan opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas, one for her and one for Trunks.

"Does anyone else want something cold to drink? My- Goku will not be arriving for two more hours," said Pan.

"Sure, why not," Bulma said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Gohan said running over with Krillin.

"Have we met before?" Bulma asked, "You both look so fimilar."

"No, I'm sorry. There is no way you could know us," said Trunks.

"Excuse me," said Gohan. "But, how do you two know my Dad?"

"We don't," Pan told him truthfully. "We have only ever heard about him."

"Then how do you know that he will arrive in two hours?" Asked Krillin.

"Well... We can't tell you, sorry," said Trunks.

"Why the hell not?" Asked Vegeta. Trunks and Pan both realized that it was the formers father. "I tell you why, it is because you two are up to something! Now tell us- who are you two?!"

"I wish we could," Trunks told him truthfully. "But, we can't."

"When you defeated Frezia and that big guy, you was a Super Saiyan, right?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"Yes... Yes I was," said Trunks.

"And you," Gohan said smiling back at Pan. "Are you a Saiyan too?"

"Yes, I am," Pan said with a small smile.

"That's a lie!" Shouted Vegeta, "Listen here! Myself and Kakarrot- the one you call Goku, are the only two Saiyans left. There is three of us if you count Kakarrots kid."

Trunks and Pan looked down, not really knowing what to say. Pan could not believe how thick-skulled Vegeta was. He just saw Trunks ascend with his own eyes, and still he did not believe it.

"Yeah, but we just saw them. They defeated Frezia and that big guy," said Gohan.

"I'm calling them liars, not weak," said Vegeta.

"Hey," Bulma said changing the subject. "You are wearing the Capsule Corp logo. It's my dad's company, are you an employee?" She asked Trunks.

"No, just a fan," he told her.

"Ah, I see. Well give me your name and I can recommend you to my dad."

"I can't. I'm sorry, I know it's strange," said Trunks.

"Oh, is their shoe size a secret too?" Asked Tien.

"Yeah, I want a secret name," said Yamacha.

"Shut up you two," Bulma told them. "Your just jealous because they beat Frezia and you didn't," she said before giving the two young Saiyans a wink.

Time ticked by, and mostly everyone sat down to wait. Trunks and Pan sat next to each other on a rock, and not too far away Vegeta sat on one as well. He was close enough to where Trunks and Pan were in his line of vission at all times. Tien and Choutzu sat down, and so did Bulma and Gohan. On the ground beside them sat Krillin and Yamacha remained standing. Piccolo was off a few feet away trying to keep his distance as far as possible from everyone.

Trunks kept glancing over at Vegeta. He could not help it, he had seen his father many times through a picture his mother had, but it was like nothing seeing him face-to-face. He finally got to see his father, and so far all of what his mother had told him about his fathers personallity was true.

"What do you keep staring at?!" Vegeta demanded towards Trunks after he caught the boy looking at him for the third time.

"Nothing, I just like your shirt."

Pan giggled lightly, 'Really?'

'It's all I could think of!' Trunks told her.

"If you like it so much, you can have it!" Said Vegeta.

"No thank you," Trunks said turning his head to look at the ground.

"Maybe they're wrong," said Yamacha. "Maybe, Goku doesn't show up."

"Well the only way to tell is to wait for two hours, right?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah."

"And, how long has it been?"

"One hour."

"Then wait another hour!" Bulma yelled at him. Pan laughed lightly as she leaned on Trunks' arm. Her father really was taking forever to get here.

"If you two are both Saiyans, are you siblings?" Bulma asked Trunks and Pan.

"No," Trunks told her quickly. "We grew up together."

"So you must be pretty close," said Bulma. Trunks and Pan both just nodded; they had no idea of just how close they really were.

Another hour passed when Trunks' watch started to beep. Him and Pan stood up quickly, "Goku should be landing any minute now."

A Ki entered the atmosphere and everyone knew it was Goku. After sharing a quick look, Trunks and Pan bolted into the sky with the Z-Fighters close behind. They landed on the side of the creator Goku's spaceship had caused. The door opened, and the man with gravity-defying hair walked out.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted, and everyone minus Vegeta and Piccolo were cheering or smiling of some sort. "How did you know I was coming?"

"These two told us," Bulma said motioning towards Trunks and Pan. "I think they are fans of yours, and they haven't told us much."

"They know all about you Dad!" Gohan said with great joy. He was so happy to have his father back.

"Huh?" Goku said as he flew out of the creator to be by everyone. Gohan attacked him in a big hug, and Pan could not stop looking at him. Finally, she had met her father.

"They knew the exact place and time that you would be landing," said Bulma.

"That is immpossible," said Goku as he looked at Trunks and Pan. "I have never meet these two before.

"That's what they told us. They must of been tracking your ship from outer space," said Bulma.

"Really?" Asked Goku as he placed a hand on his chin like he was thinking hard. "I don't know, Freiza tried to do that, but I could since him a mile away. I felt his energy level as he passed me- he sure was in a hurry to beat me. What in the world happened you guys? Who killed him, was it you Piccolo?" He asked the green Namek, "Or was it you Vegeta?" He asked looking at the male Saiyan.

"Neither of us," answered Piccolo. "It was them," he said motioning towards Trunks and Pan. "They beat Frezia with ease, and they both claim to be Saiyans. The boy even ascesed to the Super Saiyan status."

Goku's eyes widdened, "A Super Saiyan?! Wow, I can't believe it! That is outstanding!" Everyone looked a bit confused so Goku contined: "Well can you imagine it, a Super Saiyan at his age? How old are you two?"

Trunks and Pan shared a look, and both of them silently agreed that it would be okay to tell Goku. Trunks spoke, "I am 17 and she is 13."

"Wow, and you two were able to beat Frezia? I am very impressed," said Goku.

"Kakarrot aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, and I are the only Saiyans still alive," Vegeta told him.

"Well if they say they're Saiyans, then that is good enough for me," said Goku.

"Seriously Goku, you take things way to lightly sometimes," Bulma told him.

"No I don't," Goku said, knitting his eyes together in confusion.

"Goku, could we have a word with you?" Asked Trunks.

"With me?" Goku asked confused.

"Yes, just the three of us," Pan said as she began to walk off, Trunks right behind her.

"Alright," Goku said following them. Pan soon jumped up, and the two males followed her lead as she flew them all the way to the other side of the creator and away from everyone.

"Thanks," Trunks said when they landed.

"Hey no problem," Goku said. "But shoot I should be thanking you two for killing Frezia. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself into thinking that he would change."

"Not him," Pan said with a smile.

"He was out of contro,l" agreed Trunks. "When he landed and you wasn't around I had to stop him."

"His ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people of Earth and I was about to make my move when you two showed up."

"And how was you going to make a move when you was two hours away, in space?" Asked Trunks.

"Well thanks to a technique I learned I could of been there in seconds."

"Are you serious?" Trunks and Pan asked together.

"Yeah, it's called Instant Transmission, I learned it on planet Yardrat. It takes you from one place to another in just seconds."

"Man," Trunks said running his fingers through his hair. "We didn't know you knew that technique. If we did, we could of came to you when you was alone and avoided the risk of meeting the others."

"The risk?" Goku asked confused.

"We'll answer that question later, but first tell me can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked.

"At first I wasn't able too, but now I can," answered Goku.

"Can you show us?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Please," Pan added just as excited.

"Okay," Goku said with a smile. With a scream he powered up into a full Super Saiyan. Trunks and Pan stared at him in amazement. The only other Super Saiyan that they had ever saw was Gohan before he died. Goku had the golden hair and aura, not to mention the teal eyes. "Now what?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Now, we will both be Super Saiyans," Trunks said powering up as well. Pan took a step back as the energy from the two males blew he hair slightly.

"Wow," said Goku. "We are excatly the same."

"Let's find out," Trunks said with a smirk. He took his sword out before swinging it at Goku. When the blade was just inches from the older mans face, Trunks stopped. Goku had not budged at all. "Why didn't you try to advoid it?" He asked confused.

"I searched your feelings, so I knew you wouldn't do it."

"Ah I see. Will this time I'm not going to stop, got it?"

"As you wish," said Goku. Trunks swung his sword at the older man again, but this time he didn't stop. Goku, however did not seem worried. Easily he blocked the sword from causing him harm. When Trunks was finished he powered down before throwing his sword in the air so it could land in his shealth.

'Show off,' Pan told him as she walked back up towards the boys. Trunks' reply back was only to smirk.

"Your good- no great. Every thing that we have heard is true," Trunks told Goku as the man powered down. "Those moves turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Your heart must not been in it this time."

"We can trust him," Pan told Trunks with a smile before turning towards Goku. "But we need your word that you won't tell anybody what we're about to tell you."

"I've never had a problem keeping secrets. You have my word," promised Goku.

Trunks smiled slightly as he began, "Thank you my name is Trunks, and this is Pan. This is going to sound really strange but were not from this time. We traveled here in a time machine twenty years in the future."

"The future? Wow!" Goku said impressed.

"Yes," agreed Trunks. "Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan had Saiyan blood- and I got mine from him. He is my father."

"What? Your kidding!" Goku said his eyes wide as quarters, "Wow you're absolutely sure Vegeta is your father?"

"Yes," Trunks said with a nod. "I'm half-Saiyan, half-Earthling."

"Wow... Vegeta's son." Goku said looking back-and-forth between Vegeta and Trunks. "Yes, yes I can see the resemblance now."

"I'll be born two years from now."

"Haha no kidding, Vegeta is going to be a daddy!" Goku said laughing before he looked at Pan. "What about you? Piccolo said you had Saiyan blood too?"

"Yes," Pan said with a nod. "I am... I'm your daughter."

Goku's eyes went wide once again as he pointed toward Pan. "M-my daughter?!"

"Yes," Pan said carefully. She was worried about how he would react.

Goku looked at her for a moment before smiling, "Now that you said something, I can see it. You remind me a lot of your mother."

Pan smiled slightly, "We didn't come here to tell you these things though."

Trunks began to talk again, "In three years on the morning of May 12th, at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo show up on a island 9-miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power even by our standards, they're monsters- that's the best way to describe them. Once this pair surfaces the Earth... everything you know will be gone."

"What's the deal, are they aliens?" Asked Goku.

"No their Androids", Pan told him. "They were made right here on Earth. There creator was Gero, Dr. Gero. The master mind behind the old Red Ribbon Army, remember?"

"Yeah!" Goku said as he remembered. "I defeated them! Gero though... He lived?"

"Thanks to you, yes," Trunks told him. "That's one battle you're going to wish you had fought to the very end. Look i'm sorry to say that Goku, I know you're a good person but letting Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably making them as we speak. We don't know where his lab is but trust me if we did we would visiting him and not you."

"It's hard to describe these creatures," continued Pan. "They are like nothing you've ever faced before. Nothing comes close to the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling at how strong they are."

"Whats his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" Asked Goku

"No one really knows," Trunks told him. "Ever since those things could think for themselves they rebelled. They've had their own merciless, twisted agenda since them. There's no reason or why they do what they do. There machines of destruction, man eaters. Their first act after being born was to turn on their creator Dr. Gero himself. These Androids are ruthless, they like causing pain and seeing suffering. Living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare."

"My gosh you two defeated Freiza in a flash, yet what you're saying the Androids are a lot stronger than you two."

"They are for sure," said Pan. "Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies. Honestly there's not much we can do but run."

"What?" Goku asked in confusion. "What about the others? Aren't they helping you guys?"

"They can't..." Trunks told him. "They are dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will be gone. We're all that's left and we're doing the best that we can. They are all gone! My father, and the other Z-Fighters! They all lose their life's in a horrible battle against the Androids. There was only one survivor and that was our master Gohan. He nearly escapes then 13 years later they finally get him too!" Trunks was breathing heavily at the anger that was built inside of him. Pan shuddered slightly at remebering the night Gohan died.

"That was four years ago our time," Pan said softly. "Piccolo is dead, so there is no wishing on the dragon balls."

"Damn them, they're just way to strong!" Trunks said cursing the Androids.

"Wait a second, what happens to me? I mean... Why am I not helping? I should of survived the fight with the Androids, right? I mean Pan's here..."

"Actually Papa, you die before the battle. Not long from now you're going to catch a virus the attacks the heart. You're going to die from it, not even Super Saiyan can beat it."

"I don't understand, if thats the case... Pan how can you be here?" Goku asked looking really confused.

"Two years after you die, you win a tournament in the other world. You was allowed to come back for one week to spend time with Momma and Gohan, and well... I was made in that period of time," explained Pan as she blushed lightly.

"What a bummer," Goku said with a sigh. "I die from a stupid virus. I want to fight those Androids, and I don't even get a crack at them."

"You mean after everything that you've heard you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared?" Trunks asked.

"Sure a little bit. All challenges are scary at first, but you got to try to make a difference."

"My mother was right about you, I really can trust you. I'm glad I can." Trunks reached in his left pocket before pulling out a vile and throwing it at Goku. "Here for your health."

"My health?" Goku asked confused.

"It's an antidote for that heart virus. There's no cure for it now but in the future we have one. So when you start get it, drink it."

"Yeah," Pan told him with a smile. "And maybe i'll be born in this timeline and you will be around when I grow up."

Goku smiled as he looked at the bottle, "I would like that. Oh it's purple, I bet it's grape flavored!"

"We shouldn't be doing this because it will change the future, but somethings need to be changed. My mother believes that if you hadn't of gotten sick, things will be so much better. Now I believe her."

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her or do I know her now?"

"You already know her, she's right over there," Trunks said pointing towards Bulma.

Goku fell over in laughter holding his stomach, "Bulma's your mother?!" He asked from the ground before he was able to calm down and he stood up. "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta? I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha."

"They don't stay together long," Trunks told him with a light blush. "It's more of a passion kind of thing- you know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mom break up, he finds someone else and my mom falls in love with my dad. Of course he'll never admit that he loves my mother back."

"No surprise there," Goku said. "I know them, and man-o-man are they the two feistiest people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so getting to meet him was nice. He's a cranky guy but he's impressive. I know it's bizarre but they find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen and I won't be born."

"Hey not a problem, I won't tell I promise."

"We better be off," said Pan. "Momma and Bulma are waiting for us."

Goku smiled, "Please tell them both I send my love, and thanks for the medicine. In three years will you two return?"

"If we survive, then yes," Trunks told him.

"Live! I want you two to come back to help."

Trunks and Pan smiled as they turned to leave. Pan stopped to look at Goku, and before she could stop herself she gave him a big hug. "It was nice to finally meet you Papa, see you in three years!"

"See you two!" Goku called after Trunks and Pan as they flew to their machine.  
He watched their figures disapear, a long three-years would be ahead of everyone.

**EDITED: 1-30-13**


	14. Three Years

**Chapter 14- Three Years**

Trunks and Pan landed outside of Capsule Corp in the same spot that they had left in. After adjusting from the dizziness of time traveling the two Saiyans exited the ship before walking into the building. The sun was setting letting the two know that their best bet to find their mothers would be in the kitchen. And, they were right.

"What's for supper? I'm starving!" Exclaimed Trunks.

Bulma and ChiChi turned to see their children. They smiling brightly and ran to them. "You two are okay!"

"How was it?" Bulma asked as she and ChiChi lead the two teens to the table.

"Amazing," said Trunks. "You didn't tell us that Goku shows up at the last minute, so Panna and I stepped in and killed the Frezia."

"You two killed him?!" ChiChi asked in a mixture of shock and horror.

"How did it feel to shut the lizard up?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Amazing," answered Pan. "We saw the Z-Fighters; Yamacha, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Choutzu. We even saw you Bulma-San."

"Yeah," Trunks said with a small smile. "You and Gohan were about the only ones who liked us before Goku showed up."

"You guys saw Gohan?" ChiChi asked in a sad tone.

Pan nodded, "He was just a kid, around eight or so."

"What did your father think of you two?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"I powered up to a Super Saiyan to fight Frezia, and he still didn't believe that we were Saiyans."

"That man," Bulma said muttering to herself.

"You two should of seen Trunks and Papa as Super Saiyans. Both of them together like that was amazing!"

"So, you gave Goku the antidote and the warnings about the Androids. Did you tell him who you were?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah," spoke Trunks. "You should of seen his face when I told him who my dad was, but he fell to the ground with laughter when I told him that you were my mother."

Bulma crossed her arms with a huff before Pan spoke. "He was a little confused about how I was here since he died of the heart virus, but I explained to him about the other world tournament. He said I reminded him of you," she told ChiChi. "Oh yeah and he told us to tell you two that he sends his love."

ChiChi smiled, "Well i'm happy you two finally got to meet your fathers."

"Mom, I was wondering. Would it be possible for Panna and I to go back in thee years?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"Go back- why? You already gave Goku the warning and antidote," said Bulma.

"Yeah, but Goku wants us to go back," said Trunks. "Please," he said as Pan chimed in with him.

Bulma looked at them for a moment before sighing, "Stop looking at me like that. You know I can't say no. The time machine was only made to travel twice. Once to the past and then back again. Three years should be the perfect amount of time to fix it."

Trunks and Pan smiled at each other and they did a high-five in victory. They would get a chance to see their fathers again.

**BREAK**

Trunks and Pan grew on as the years passed by. Trunks had grown taller and his muscles were a tone as ever as he kept his body in the perfect shape. At times it was hard for Pan to not stare at the boy turned man... But then again she had always had a crush on him. Trunks was now 20, and at this point in his life he had already figured he would be running Capsule Corp. Bulma had other plans. She did not want her son to run the company until the Androids were destroyed- it was not that she did not have faith in him, because she had a 110% faith in him. She just did not want her son to deal with the burden.

Pan had grown as well. No longer did she look like a little girl but a beautiful young woman. Curves had grown in at just the right places, and her breast had seem to have grown over night. Her hair was a long black cloak hanging to her hips. She currently had half of it pulled up with her bandanna seprating her hair. Although Pan had grown, she was still petty. That however did not mean that she was not strong.

Many times Pan would catch Trunks watching her through the day; she would always make sure that he didn't know that he had been caught. His gazes held something more that made Pan excited and nervous all at once. Everytime she caught him looking at her it would send a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Pan was just 16, and to the world she seemed young. Yet, with the way Trunks looked at her she knew he did not see her as a child anymore.

It was a hot day in June as Trunks and Pan sat in the basement. Over the years it had became their hang out spot. Mostly Trunks would work on the time machine as Pan studied, just like they were doing now. Trunks had finally finished home school, but Pan still had a little to do.

Pan sat cross legged on a table across from where Trunks was working when she felt his gaze on her. Pan pretended to not notice as she kept reading her book. A minute later Trunks walked over to where she was at before stopping in front of her. Pan forced herself to not smile and pretended to keep reading- she knew it bugged Trunks. There would be no way she could possibly read with him standing in front of her. With a huff Trunks snatched the book away from Pan.

"Hey!" Pan said streching her arms out for the book.

Trunks smirked as he held the book up high out of her reach. "Get it if you can, Panna."

"You're mean," Pan said crossing her arms with a huff.

Trunks placed the book on the table beside Pan before placing a hand on each side of her and leaning down close to her. He was close, but Pan did not mind. If it was up to her he would of been closer. "You study way too hard."

"Well I could say that you work too hard," Pan told him.

Trunks smirked, "I'm working on the time machine so we can go back."

"And I'm just studying so I won't have to worry about it when we come back."

Trunks looked at her for the longest time. He was finding it more difficult to look away each day. He stood up stright as he spoke, "Let's go." He held out his right hand for Pan to take as he smiled.

Pan rested her small hand in his large one, "Where?"

Trunks shrugged, "Anywhere you want to go, Princess. We will take the motorcycle and just ride. We have both been working so hard- I believe we deserve a break."

"I believe you are right," Pan told him with a smile.

With his help she slid off the table before they walked out to his motorcycle. Trunks had gotten the motorcycle for his 19th birthday and he absoultly loved it. The first time he rode it, Pan of corse was on with him. Bulma was nagging at him to drive slow but as soon as he was out of his mothers and ChiChi's sight he geared it all the way to full speed. It surprised Pan so bad that she almost fell off. The only thing that stopped her was that she caught herself before wrapping her arms around Trunks' chest tightly. Now the two went on rides whenever things got a little stressful. It was nice to be able to get out for a while without worrying about anything.

They had been riding for hours, but neither of them cared. They enjoyed the time together more than anything. Pan currently had her hands on Trunks hips as she looked around. It has been three years since the two had seen the Androids. The two monsters had attacked cities but everytime Trunks and Pan arrived they would be gone. Seeing so many people suffering made the two Saiyans hate the mechanical demons even more. Pan shook her head with a sigh; hopefully she would not have to worry about the Androids much longer. Or at least that's is what she hoped for as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist and laid her head on his back.

"Are you nevous?" Pan whispered to Trunks the night before they would be leaving for the past again. The 16 year old had made her way into Trunks' room a few minutes ago. It felt like old times again, but without the nightmares. Pan laid on her right side as she watched Trunks. He had both of his arms behind his head as he laid on his back.

With a shrug he spoke, "I don't know. It's hard to guess about what we should expect. Are you?"

"A bit," Pan answered truthfully.

"Because of the Androids?" Trunks asked turning his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Pan just shrugged, she really did not know how to say it. Trunks turned on his side so his body was facing her. He prompted an elebow up, "What is it?"

"What if we go back to the past and everything has changed. What if somehow I can't be born in that timeline? I know it's silly to think about... But You'll already be born. What if my dad dies again somehow? Whats to say-"

Trunks watched Pan talk for the longest time. To be honest, he did not even know what she was saying. He was too busy watching her. He could not help but notice how inviting her lips looked. Finally, Trunks could not take it anymore and he pressed his lips on Pan's.

Pan was shocked at what happened at first. She could not believe it! Trunks was kissing her! Reality kicked in and Pan closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss. Her heart hammered as Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Pan closer to him. Pan cluched a handful of Trunks' shirt and she could feel his warm body under the thin fabric.

The two pulled away breathing heavily from excitment. Trunks rested his forehead on Pan's and smiled down at the beautiful woman. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that."

"I'm happy you finally did," Pan said with a slight smile. She loosened her grip on his shirt slightly as she tangled their legs together. Most people would likely feel somewhat awkward after kissing their best friend... Not Trunks and Pan though. Both of them have been wanting the same thing for long enough and they both finally got it.

"I know you will be born in the other timeline. You have to be. There is no way I would be able to live in world where you do not exist."

Pan smiled as she tried her best to laugh. "That just sounded really cheesy," she told him. It was cheesy, but that was one of the reason's why Pan loved him so much.

"You offend me!" Trunks said over dramically as he removed his arm from around her waist and placed it on his chest. Pan was really laughing as Trunks wrapped his arm back around her waist. "It's the truth though," he told her with a wink before he kissed the top of her nose. "So since I possibably can not live without you, will you be mine?" He asked trying his best to sound as cheesy as possible.

"Well duh Boxer Boy," Pan said with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Because I can not possibably live without you either. And you know... In this silly little way- I always thought I was yours."

"It's not silly," Trunks told her. "Because you have always been mine." He proved so by kissing her again. Pan melted into the kiss before curling up beside him. After talking for a little while and a few more kisses the two fell asleep in each others arms. Both of them were ready for the adventure that the next day would bring.

**EDITED: 02-03-13**


	15. More Androids!

***I'm calling Baby Trunks, Baby so it won't be confusing***

**Chapter 15- More Amdroids?!**

"Please be careful you two," Bulma said hugging Trunks and Pan tightly. As soon as she realeased them ChiChi hugged them just as tight.

"We will Bulma-San," promised Pan.

"I just know with Goku not having the heart virus and the warning you two gave, it will be no problem to fight the Androids."

"How long will it take for the energy on the machine to refill?" ChiChi asked Bulma.

"At least a week. Do you two think you can beat them in that amount of time?"

"I sure hope so," said Trunks.

"Here," Bulma said before walking towards the ship and writing 'hope' on it. "Never lose hope. You guys can do it, I just know you can."

"Take care you two," ChiChi said to the two Saiyans as they flew up in the ship.

"Everything set?" Pan asked Trunks from her seat.

He nodded before looking at her, "Ready?"

"Lets go," she told him with a nod.

The coordinates were already set so all Trunks did was press a button. It was just like it was before and soon they landed. Once out of the ship Trunks capsuled it back up before turning to look at Pan.

"This is it," he told her.

"Hopefully everyone is already kicking the Android's asses and we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Me too," smirked Trunks, "Come on let's go."

Pan grabbed his hand as they shot into the sky together. Trunks checked his free hand to look at his watch/ GPS to make sure that they were heading South to South City. It was not long before they saw smoke in the distance and Pan's stomach dropped.

"No," Pan whispered. "We're too late!"

Trunks stopped, "Maybe we should of went back further... It's to late for that now. If we do that, we'll be stuck in the past. Looks like we were always meant to handle this ourselves..." he said talking mainly to himself.

"Trunks, consentrate," Pan told him feeling power levels.

Trunks closed his eyes focusing before they popped back open. "The fight is still happening! We're not too late!" He said ethusically before grabbing Pan's face and kissing her happily. Pan pulled back with a laugh before grabbing his hand and flying off towards the power levels.

The two flew over a massive creator and Pan saw something that made her stop. Trunks stopped suddenly as well since he was holding her hand. "Panna, what is wrong?"

Pan flew down taking Trunks down with her. There on the ground he saw it; a head of a completely different Andriod. "I don't understand," Pan said looking at him. "Did we alter time this much?"

There was a loud explosion in the distance making both of the Saiyan's turn their head. "I don't know. We will have to worry about it later."

"Right," agreed Pan as they took off. Before they landed in front of everyone Pan let go of Trunks thinking it would probably be best if no one knew they were going out yet.

"Hey, it's Trunks and Pan," exclaimed Piccolo. The two Saiyan's eyes skimmed over the Z-Fighters and straight at the other unknown Android. Vegeta's face was pale and full of shock as he realized that Trunks was his son.

"It's another Android," breathed Pan.

Trunks nodded in agreement, "Even though I have never seen this Android before I can tell that he is one of Gero's monsters."

"What do you mean you've never seen him before?!" Demanded an angry Vegeta, "Isn't this one of the damn Androids from your time?!"

"No," Trunks said shaking his head. "This one is different."

"What do you mean different?!" Vegeta asked through clinched teeth.

"Hey," Krillin said speaking up. "So maybe the Androids look a little different from before. They did warn us about two Androids showing up, and two did appear."

"Hey, is that Bulma and Yajarobe?" Gohan said looking into the sky. Everyone followed his gaze to see Bulma flying her ship with Yajarobe holding a baby Trunks.

"No!" Trunks and Pan said frantically waving their arms at her. Bulma thinking their signs of danger were waves of hello waved back.

"Fools!" Shouted the Android, "Soon I will realease Seventeen and Eighteen! They will destroy everyone!" He yelled before sending a huge energy wave to distract the others.

The wave hit Bulma's ship making it shake like crazy before it started to fall. It was obvious that Vegeta was not going to do anything; before anyone could move Trunks and Pan shot up. Trunks caught Bulma safely before catching Yajarobe with a hand. Pan caught baby Trunks and held him protectively as she landed on the ground. It was a little weird for her... Holding her boyfriend in another timeline as he was a baby. Though, he was cute baby.

"Ah!" Bulma yelled before she noticed that she was saved. "Hey, it's you," she said looking at Trunks. "Where's my baby?!"

"He's here," Pan told the woman as she stood up.

"You two saved us, thank you," Bulma said as she held onto her son tightly.

Trunks glared up at his father having mixed emotions. Vegeta was not around when he was growing up but he would be for this Trunks. Pan could tell the the lavender-haired hybrid was not happy, and was trying to remember what his mother had told him about being patiencent. Sometimes that was just too hard to do. Before he could stop himself Trunks flew into the air in front of Vegeta.

"Why did you not try to save them Vegeta?"

"Who?" The Prince of all Saiyans asked not really caring.

"Bulma and your son," Trunks said through cliched teeth.

Vegeta scoffed, "I have more important things to worry about other than that blasted woman and her brat!" He said before flying off. Trunks watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Bulma, are you and the baby okay?" Gohan asked as he ran over with Krillin.

"Yeah. That old ugly guy... He's an Android?"

"Afriad so," answered Pan.

"That's Dr. Gero, I saw him on a cover of one of my dads science magazines! He must of made himself into an Android as well!"

"Did you hear that?" Pan asked as she looked up at Trunks, she knew Vegeta was not that far away. "Gero is an Android?!" She asked herself mainly in shock.

"He is more of a monster than we thought," Trunks said as he landed beside Pan. Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta soon landed around as well.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked Bulma in a harsh mannor.

"Yes i'm sure! I know what I saw Vegeta! It was that old mans face on a cover of my dads magazines, that's Dr. Gero!"

"You two lied to us! You said there was only two Androids, and now Gero is fixing to release two more!" Vegeta barked towards Trunks and Pan.

"Damn it," said Trunks. "We didn't mean for the timeline to be altered this much!"

"Everybody calm down!" Piccolo ordered. "They might not be lying, what's not to say that in there timeline we easily beat android Nineteen and Twenty, and it's Seventeen and Eighteen that kill us? Gero might be an Android, but the two did tell Goku on their first visit that Gero was killed by the Androids. So Seventeen and Eighteen must of killed him! I think it would be best this time if we knew for sure what the Androids look like."

Pan knowing that her boyfried was still steaming over his father decided to speak. "Piccolo was right, Seventeen and Eighteen are the Androids from our timeline. They are very different from Androids Nineteen and Twenty. They were made to look just like humans so they would blend in. Seventeen looks like a young man with shoulder length black hair. He wears a black shirt and an orange bandanna. Eighteen looks like a young woman with shoulder length hair as well but hers is blonde. She wears a cut off denim jacket with striped stockings. The thing that has stayed in my mind from them mostly is their cold- lifeless blue eyes."

"Where is Goku?" Trunks asked now speaking as he did not see the Saiyan anywhere.

"He got that nasty heart virus you guys warned him about. Yamacha took him to his house to give him the antidote," said Krillin.

"He was already suppose to have gotten it..." Pan said confused.

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma loudly and causing Baby to cry.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled back at him. "Everytime you stick you geeky face into his sight you make Trunks cry!" She said trying to calm her son.

Trunks sighed loudly obviously annoyed. His mother had told him that she use to fight constatly with his father. Pan on the other hand was trying her best to hold in her laughter. One because Vegeta and Bulma seemed to get into quirls over the smallest things. And, most importantly because of Trunks' face.

"Can you stop worrying about the baby for one moment! Gero's lab, do you know where it is?"

"Hmm," Bulma said holding Baby with one arm and placing her other hand on her chin. "The magazine said something about being hidden in a cave outside of North City."

"He'll be long gone by now," Krillin said with a frown.

"What makes you think he flew? I bet he's on foot," said Vegeta.

"We need to get out there before Gero does and destroy the Androids," said Piccolo.

"I'm not doing this the cowardly way! I'm fighting these Androids face to face!" Vegeta said flying off.

Trunks quickly flew in front of him and held out his arms. "No! You can't, we have to do this Piccolo's way it's the only chance we got!" Vegeta didn't listen as he started flying off again, and Trunks stopped him again. "Stop! You are no match for the Androids alone, we need to wait for Goku!"

"I don't have to wait for Kakarrot, i'm a super Saiyan now! Listen to me boy because i'm only going to say this once, stay out of my way!" With that Vegeta flew off.

"Man he's such a jerk," said Tien.

"T..." Pan said lightly as she watched Trunks looking off in the direction that Vegeta shot off to.

"He died in the other timeline fighting against Seventeen and Eighteen. I'm not letting my father die! Not again! Not if I can help it!" He said before blasting of.

Bulma gasped loudly as Trunks flew off. Her eyes were wide as she spoke, "Did he just say father?!"

**EDITED 2-6-13**


	16. Gero's Lab

**Chapter 16- Gero's Lab**

Piccolo sighed as he looked at the blue-haired woman. "There is no point in hiding it from you any longer Bulma. That young man is Trunks, the same young man that the baby in your arms grows up to be."

"WHAT?!" Bulma said looking at Baby. Slowly a smile crossed her face, "At least now I know that you grow up to he a handsome young man. And, here I was worried that you would look like your father."

Pan let out a bell like laugh and Bulma looked at her confused. "What?"

Pan smiled, "You are all the time telling him how much he looks like Vegeta."

Bulma blushed lightly, "I am?"

"Excuse me," Gohan asked Pan. "If that young man is Trunks, then who are you?"

Pan took in a deep breath; there was no point in trying to hide the truth now. "I am your little sister."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Piccolo yelled.

"Wait... How many years younger are you than Trunks?" Asked Bulma.

"Almost four."

"But, I thought Goku died in that timeline... Around the time Trunks was a baby correct?"

"Yes," Pan said nodding her head in agreement. "Long story short my dad won a tournament in the other world and King Kai let him spend a week with my mom and Gohan. I was made during that time..."

"Wow I have a little sister!" Gohan said with a wide smile. "How old are you and Trunks now? You two look older than the last time you were here."

"I'm 16, and Trunks is 20."

"20!" Bulma cried looking at Baby again. "I can't believe he's 20... I feel so old, and yet here he is in my arms as a baby."

"Yeah," Pan said with a light smile. "Speaking of Trunks we need to follow after him and Vegeta. He is still irritated at Vegeta... Not that I blame him."

"Trust me no one does," Bulma muttered causing the teen to laugh.

"Right," said Piccolo. "Gohan I think it would be best if you take Bulma and Baby home. The rest of us need to go look for Vegeta and Trunks as well as finding Gero's lab."

"Wait a minute," said Yajarobe. "Gohan, you got to take me with you."

"You have got to be the most useless human bein ever!" Bulma told the man.

"You guys be careful," Gohan told the other Z-Fighters.

"You too!" Pan told him with a smile.

Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Pan all shot into the sky as they headed for the North Mountians. They surveyed the ground closely but saw no signs of the doctor. After they landed in a mountain region they stoped.

"Do you see anything?" Piccolo asked the tricyclopes.

"No. Not yet," answered Tein.

"Look there's the city," said Krillin. He was shaking from the altitude.

"There's so many, Gero's lab could be anywhere" Tein said looking around.

"I wonder where Vegeta and Trunks blasted off too. I don't see them anywhere" Krillin said.

"They're around," Pan answered immediatley. The three males looked at her suspciously but she ignored them. There was no way she was going to tell them about how her and Trunks could talk telepathically.

"I say we split up," suggested Piccolo. "Tein is right the lab could be anywhere. Once you find the lab raise your energy level to let us know and we'll be there soon."

The group split up all going different ways. After a few minutes Pan was tired of seeing nothing but mountains. Gero's lab really could be anywhere. Suddley Krillin's energy level spiked up letting her know he found it.

'Panna, do you know what is going on?' Came Trunks' voice as it popped into her head.

'Krillin must have found the lab. I'll meet you there.'

Pan flew as fast as she could. Nerves were starting to kick in. She was about to see the two monsters that had made her life hell. She landed the same time Trunks and Vegeta did and without realizing it she melted beside Trunks. Vegeta noticed this but did not say anything about it as he spoke.

"So this is Gero's lab?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"Listen," said Piccolo.

Dr. Gero's panic voice came from the inside, "No Seventeen! I order you to stop!"

"He's done it..." Pan said horrified. "He realeased the other Androids!"

"We have got to get that door open now and kill them," Piccolo said trying to blast it open with no luck.

"Step aside Namek and let the Super Saiyan show you how it's done," Vegeta said walking up closer.

"Don't!" Trunks tried to warn him, "The Androids are more dangerous than you know!"

Vegeta didn't listen and blasted the doo r open. There inside stood Dr. Gero, Seventeen, Eighteen, and a tank with a big Sixteen on it. There was yet another android. Pan felt like she could rip he hair out and Trunks felt the same.

"These punks are the horrible monsters from your time?" Vegeta said with a scoff.

"Yes," Pan told him.

"They look juat like humans," said Krillin.

"They're suppose to," Trunks told him. "But make no mistake, they are deadly."

"Eighteen open it already," ordered Seventeen. The female cyborg walked over to the tank and was about to open it when Gero stepped in front of her and ordered her and Seventeen to kill all of the Z-Fighters. The Androids refused to listen but instead kept asking questions about Android Sixteen Then Seventeen did it, he punched right through Gero's chest before he tore his head off then stepped on it. Pan was breathing hard as she cluched onto Trunks' arm. The madness was not suppose to have be happening. Seventeen then motioned Krillin towards him.

"Me?" Krillin squeaked, Seventeen only nodded and the short man did not budge.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Ordered Vegeta.

"No way! I'm not going up to him alone!"

"It's okay Krillin," insisted Tien. "We will be right behind you if anything happens."

Slowly and shakely Krillin walked out into the open. He just knew that Seventeen would shoot him dead any moment. The Android, however, turned and began to walk away before Krillin got there.

"He knows how pathetic you are loser," Vegeta said with a dry laugh. "Next time he won't spear you!"

Pan glanced at Trunks and saw the way he was standing. She knew what he was about to do and she could not believe it. She gave him a look that clearly said he must be joking.

'It's the only thing I can think of so they won't realease the other Android,' he told her telepathically.

Pan let out a sigh, "We need to get out of the cave!" She told the others.

"But the Androids," said Krillin.

Piccolo followed Pan's gaze as she looked at a now shaking Trunks. "Trust me, we need to leave! Now!" She told them.

"Eighteen, push the damn button already!" Ordered Seventeen.

"If they set that Android free it will be the end for us all! NO!" Trunks yelled before he shot his strongest wave blast at the Androids. It blew up the cave and sent everyone blasting out of it in all directions.

"Geeze Trunks, how about a warning next time?" Krillin asked as he rubbed his head.

Pan growled slightly annoyed, "Did I or did I not try to warn you?!" She barked at the short bald-headed man. Krillin started laughing nervously, Pan just huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Your little move didn't work," Vegeta told Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Asked Trunks, "that was one of my strongest blast!"

Vegeta raised up his right arm and pointed to the spot where Gero's lab use to be. Everyone looked in horror at seeing Seventeen and Eighteen standing on the rock undamaged and smirking. Eighteen threw the tank on the ground before pressing the button to open it. Smoke poured from the casket and when it cleared a big bulky man was seen. He wore a green outit and had very bright orange hair. He sat up in silence.

"Hey big guy, how does it feel to be out of that coffin?" Asked Seventeen.

Sixteen was quiet so Eighteen spoke, "Strong silent type huh? Well is it true that you were made to kill Goku?"

Sixteen nodded, "Killing Goku is my objective."

"He speaks," said Seventeen. "Come on Sixteen, you can be a great help, let's go find Goku." And with those final words the three of them flew off.

"They're going to go kill my dad?!" Pan yelped in shock.

"Your dad?" Vegeta sputtered before composing himself quickly. He was still trying to adjust to the fact that the boy was his son and now the girl was Kakarrot's daughter?! Well... It would explain why she claimed to be a Saiyan.

"They are heading right towards Goku's house!" Krillin said after the Androids were out of sight.

"Not if I can help it! I'm going to kill the Androids! And I sure as hell will be the one to kill Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled flying off.

Just like earlier Trunks flew in front of Vegeta, "What part of don't underestimate the Androids do you not understand? As much as you think you can, you can't beat them on your own! We have to wait on Goku to recover!"

Vegeta growled in annoyence before punching Trunks in the stomach. "Don't tell me what to do!" The man yelled before blasting off.

Pan flew up to Trunks as the he shook in anger. He was more like his father than he wanted to believe. Pan laid a hand on his right arm and that calmed in down a bit when she spoke, "Remember what Bulma told you." Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin looked at the two figuring they were more than just friends- but they did not push it.

Trunks took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm trying too, but he's such an ass. We need to go after him."

"He took off pretty fast, we'll have to move quick," Piccolo said right before taking off- everyone else right beside him.

**EDITED 2-7-13**


	17. No Match For The Androids

**Chapter 17- No Match For The Androids**

The Z-Fighters felt Vegeta's Ki start to flicker before they landed. They arrived just in time to see the fight, or part of it. Eighteen effortlessly threw Vegeta into a hill.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Asked Pan.

"Of course I'm okay, girl!" Vegeta barked as he busted out of the hole. Trunks let out a light sigh in realif.

"Oh no, the other one is walking up," said Tien as Seventeen began to make his way over towards everyone.

"We should leave," said Trunks.

"What is your problem? I am perfectly capable of handling these Androids! I don't need to wait of Kakarrot, and I sure as hell don't need any help! I fear no one!"

Seventeen walked up clapping, "My, my you sure do have the personality of a Saiyan Prince. I tell you what i'll make a deal with you Vegeta. If you fight Eighteen alone with out any of your little friends coming in to help you then I won't join in. But, if any of them decide to join in the fight... Let's just say I will be forced to join in as well."

Vegeta scoffed, "Why would any of them want to join in? They're just a bunch of cowards! I don't wan't any help from them."

"Are you ready to fight?" Eighteen asked looking rather bored.

"Whenever you are!" Veeta sneered back at her.

Vegeta and Eighteen ran at each other fighting. At first it seemed that Vegeta might actually win, seconds later it was clear that he would not be. Eighteen was very easily blocking all of his hits and punches without the smallest of sweat droplets. As Vegeta was losing energy Eighteen was staying the same. She was waiting to strike him when it would hurt the most. When she figured it would be the right time she kicked Vegeta's arm and everyone could hear the bone's breaking.

Pan grabbed Trunks' hand and held onto it tightly. 'You can't go out there. Seventeen will join in.'

'Panna, please understand. He is my father and I can not just sit here and watch as Eighteen kills him. Maybe this time we can win. We do have some of the Z-Fighters after all.'

'I hope you are right,' Pan said before letting go of his hand.

Trunks jumped off the side of the road as he went Super and kicked Eighteen before she could do anymore damage to Vegeta. Seventeen flew down there as well, and that's when Pan as well as the other boys- minus Krillin- flew down. It was not much of a fight. Even though they had all been preparing for it for a whole year- the Androids still stomped them into the ground.

"Panna?" Trunks said softly shaking Pan out of unconsciousness. Slowly Pan opened her eyes and Trunks stroked her cheek lovingly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "yeah just a bit beat up."

Trunks reached his arm out to help her up and Pan gladly took it. She saw that Piccolo was up and walking around with a strange look on his face. Krillin was feeding Tien some senzu beans and Vegeta was still passed out on the ground. "I thought we might of had it this time. These Androids are so much powerful that the ones in our timeline... I'm sorry you got hurt," Trunks said to Pan.

"It's okay," she told him grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "We had to try."

After Krillin gave Vegeta a senzu bean the Prince of all Saiyans walked away from everyone. Krillin then filled everyone in on the information that he was informed of when they were knocked out. The Androids knew all about the Z-Fighter- minus Trunks and Pan of course- and they knew all about the senzu beans.

"Trunks was right. It is our fault or underestimating the Androids," said Piccolo.

With a growl Vegeta ascended before blasting off. Trunks was fixing to fly after him when Piccolo told him to stop. Just to make sure he would not go ahead and try to anyways, Pan wrapped her arm around his left one tightly.

"Your father's ego is out of control. Ever since he has reached the Super Saiyan status he believes himself to be unstoppable. Him losing to the Androids really hurt his pride."

"I'm sorry guys," Krillin said. "I feel so guilty for not helping out."

"Don't worry about it Krillin," Piccolo said. "Trunks went Super right along with Vegeta, and Pan is half- Saiyan too. We still didn't win."

"I just can't believe it. You two are probably the two of the strongest people I know!" Tein said looking at Trunks and Pan. "I mean you two got rid of Frieza and his father like it was nothing! But the Androids, they just tossed you two aside. I just can't see how a Super Saiyan Goku could be stronger..."

"We're just as confused as you guys are. Everything is nothing like what it's suppose to be," said Pan.

"Yeah," Trunks said with a sigh. "And these Androids are way stronger than the ones in our timeline..."

"You four go to the Son's house and move Goku before the Androids find him, said Piccolo.

"Well what about you Piccolo? Where are you going?" Krillin asked him.

"I have to go do something," Piccolo said getting a bit uneasy.

"What do you have to do? I mean we are friends now right?" Krillin asked in a nosey manner.

"It's none of your business!" Piccolo said shooting a blast at the group and sending them flying. "Now i'm leaving and none of you even think about following me, or you'll regret it!" Piccolo said before blasting off.

"What in the hell has his panties in a knot?" Pan asked with a huff after Piccolo left.

"Ah don't worry about him, he's just doing what he needs to do," Krillin said confusing the other three. He then explained that Kami- the Guardian of Earth and Piccolo use to be one. All of the negative energy from Kami split and Piccolo was created. The Namek must be really desperate to ask for Kami's help because the two of them have never gotten along.

"Okay... Now let's go to Goku's place," Tein said after Krillin was done talking.

Trunks nodded is head in agreement, "Let's go."

**EDITED: 2-7-13**


	18. Another Ship?

**Chapter 18- Another Ship?**

"So Pan, are you excited about seeing your home in this timeline?" Krillin asked as the group flew.

"Actually, Capsule Corp is my home. I've lived there my whole life," she told him.

"Why?" Asked Tien.

"My mother, she wanted all of us to be close since we were the only remaining ones," explained Trunks.

"Makes since," said Tien. "I have to go get Choutzu, I'll catch up in a bet. Later guys."

"Later."

"Wait you two... The androids, are they really as bad as you put them out to be?" Asked Krillin.

Trunks looked at him sharply, "They are ruthless and cold, we've already been over this Krillin. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering," Krillin told him a bit warily. He would never admit this out loud, but Vegeta still scared him- and his son... Well, Trunks did look nicer but he still frightened Vegeta too. The group landed in front of a house in the country and Krillin went up to the door and knocked, less than 10 seconds later a very young ChiChi flew open the door.

"Gohan!" She said looking around everywhere. When she saw it was just Krillin she frowned, "Oh it's just you."

"Nice to see you too ChiChi," muttered Krillin. Trunks and Pan bowed to her, as a sign of respect and said hello.

"How's Goku?" Asked Krillin.

"He's sleeping at the moment."

Yamcha walked into the room, "Hey you two, you're back!" He said smiling at Trunks and Pan, "So this must mean that the Androids are beat, right?"

"Not quite... We need to head to Kame House. It's not safe here," said Krillin.

"Why?!" ChiChi asked panickly.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to move quickly."

Trunks carried a bed and blankets for Goku onto the ship as Yamacha carried the man. Krillin had a bag of supplies and Pan saw ChiChi struggling with a few bags herself.

"Here let me help you," Pan said effortlessly taking the biggest bag from her. Knowing her mother she figured it was full of books.

"Thank you," ChiChi told her. "It was getting heavy. You know, you look really familiar... Do I know you?"

Pan wanted to tell her the truth, but she figured right now would not be the best time. So, instead she just said, "I get that a lot."

Suddenly Gohan landed on the ground, "Hey what's going on?"

"Gohan! My baby! You're okay!" ChiChi said wrapping her son up in the tightest hug she could muster.

"No time to explain Gohan, we gotta go," said Krillin.

Everyone boarded the ship and soon was off. Yamacha was flying the ship as the rest sat in the back department. In the middle Goku was laid on the small bed still sleeping. ChiChi sat beside his bed watching over him carefully as Gohan sat beside her and studied. On the wall closest to them Trunks and Pan sat with their backs leaned up against the wall. Pan had her head on Trunks' shoulder as she rested her eyes, it ha been a long day. Krillin stood on the opposite wall telling everyone what had happened so far.

"But Trunks, Pan I thought with you two coming back things was suppose to stop this." Yamcha stated confused.

"It was, but something must of happened to change it. We could go back further in the time machine and destroy the Androids now that we know where they were made at."

"No," Pan said as she opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at him. "If we do that we would be stuck in the past. Plus us going back and destroying the Androids before they are fully made won't stop the Androids in this time."

"You're right," Trunks said with a sigh. Everyone was looking confused so Trunks explained to them about the two realities.

"If killing the Amdroids in this timeline won't stop the ones in yours, why did you two come back?" Asked Yamacha.

"My mother wanted us to save the people of this time from the Androids. She wanted things to be better, I just wish we could of helped more."

"But you did," ChiChi said glancing at Goku. "If you two didn't come back them my Goku would be dead by now, so for that I thank you."

"And you two warned us about the androids," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Yep good thing I saved everybody," Krillin said teasingly.

Pan glared at him and he laughed nervosly too. He was a little afriad of her as well. "Haha just kidding Pan! Man when you glare like that you really look like your mother!"

"Who's her mother?" Asked Yamacha.

"She is my little sister!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?!" ChiChi yelled in shock... That is right before she fainted. Trunks and Pan both jumped up and ran over to her as she came to.

"Y-You're my daughter?" She asked when she sat up, looking at Pan.

Slowly Pan nodded, "I'm Pan," she said offering her a smile.

ChiChi stood up, her eyes watering as she smiled. "I have a daughter! Oh I can't believe it!" She said grabbing Pan and hugging her tightly. From the corner of her eyes I could see the boys snickering and she sighed. "It's like a dream come true!" ChiChi said.

"Aren't you going to ask how i'm even here, if Papa was supppose to be dead?" Pan asked her confused when she let her go.

ChiChi shrugged and touched her future daughter's hair. "I don't care, you're here and that's all that matters, plus you can tell me all about it later. Tell me, how old are you two?"

"I'm 20," Trunks said as he sat back down beside Gohan.

"I'm 16," Pan told her.

"16! I can't believe my baby is 16! I feel so old!' ChiChi said looking like she was about to cry.

Pan gave Trunks a desperate look, 'Help me...'

'No way, your mom scares me.' He told her, but after Pan glared at him he added, 'But you know what, you kinda scare me more.' He said laughing nervously.

"Hey Gohan aren't you suppose to be studying?" He asked loudly. That quickly turned ChiChi's attention back to Gohan talking to him about school. Pan sighed and sat down beside Trunks once again.

Krillin decided to call Bulma to tell her what was going on. She said that there was a abandoned machine found by a farmer's house with a Capsule Corp logo on it. It was the time machine, but that was impossible because Trunks had it capsuled and he even showed Krillin. Bulma said it was over grown with moss and when she sent a picture of it- Trunks and Pan could not believe it.

"This is the machine we came in..." Pan said in disbelief.

"Does she know where it is?" Asked Trunks.

Bulma answered, "West 10.50 area. Are you two going?"

"Yes, we're definitely going to check this out," said Trunks.

"I'll meet you two there," said Bulma.

"Trunks, Pan... Is it okay if I come along with you two? I won't get in the way," Gohan asked sweetly.

"Gohan!" Said ChiChi.

"Awe don't worry mom i'll be just fine."

"Listen to me, your staying put until your homework is done," ChiChi said holding out a huge pile of books. Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, and Pan all fell over anime style. That was a huge pile of books.

"But mom i'll finish it all when I come back."

With a bit of convincing ChiChi agreed to let Gohan go and soon the three hybrids were off to see the mysterious ship. They flew fastly keeping good pace with one another. Trunks and Pan were confused and nervous about what they might find. They did not understand how their time machine could be out there.

"Hey we're going over the West section of 10.50," Trunks said looking at his watch.

"Let's check it out," Pan said as they flew down. They split up each going a different way, it wasn't long before Gohan called saying he found the ship.

"That's it alright," Trunks said looking at it. He was still in disbelief.

"Good work Gohan," Pan said with a smile before ruffling his hair. He smiled up at her and when Bulma's ship came closer he went to go tell her where they were.

"I just don't understand," Pan said shaking her head. "How in the world did this get here?"

Trunks sighed, "I don't know, but by the looks of it- it's been here for a while."

Gohan landed back with Bulma as she popped out. "Hi Trunks, Pan! I'm back, did you miss me?"

"I guess so," Trunks said raising an eyebrow.

"So tell me, what do you two think of the younger version of me? Pretty cute, huh?"

Trunks started blushing and Pan laughed at him. "Oh Bulma," Pan told her smiling. "You haven't changed much at all."

"You mean i'll keep my girlish looks for at least another 10 years? Oh this is great!" She said with a smile.

"So anyways... Look at this," Trunks said pulling out the time capsule and opening it.

"This is the machine we travled back in," explained Pan.

"So the other one really isn't yours after all," said Bulma.

"They're both ours," Trunks told her. "We were only able to make one machine. The two capsules you see here are actually one in the same."

"I don't get it..." said Bulma.

"Look at this," Trunks told her wiping some moss over the old machine to revile the word 'hope!'

"You wrote that before we left, and look it's on this one too," Pan pointing to the one her and Trunks arrived in.

"What in the world happened here?" Bulma asked, "The old capsule looks like it's been here for a pretty long time." Trunks and Pan flew up with Gohan. The glass was melted from the inside, like something busted out of it.

"So you two, what do you think could of made that big of a hole?" Asked Gohan.

"Honestly, I wish we knew" Trunks told him opening up the top. He went inside of it and picked up what looked like a shell of something.

"They look like turtle shells," Gohan said looking at them. He gave them to Bulma who guessed them to be some type of egg shells.

Trunks sat down in his chair and looked at the controls, "There's not a lot of energy left in here." He said, "The capsule landed here three years ago... NO wait four years ago."

"That can explain a few things. Who ever used this was already here for a year whenever we fought Freiza," said Pan. She was still frustrated though. "Is it possible that whoever it is- is the one who changed history?"

**EDITED 2-8-13**


	19. Another Monster?

**Chapter 19- A New Monster**

"I think you're right," Trunks said as he climbed out of the machine. He landed on the ground beside Pan wishing he knew who it was.

"I guess this proves I am a genius after all!" Said Bulma, "I made a time machine!"

Trunks used an empty Capsule to put the old time machine it. Gohan carried back the new one in his hands.

"I guess I'll take these creepy shell things- if that's okay with you guys," said Bulma.

"Go for it," said Pan.

"Are you going to Master Roshii's house?" Asked Gohan.

"No I'm going back to Capsule Corp, why?"

"I think that's where everyone is going so when the Androids show up, Dad will be protected."

"Then with everyone there it should be no problem to beat the Androids, right?"

"You don't understand. The combinded forces of father, Tien, Piccolo, Panna, and myself was not enough to destroy the Androids," said Trunks.

"They are that strong? What about Vegeta- is he okay? Did he go to Master Roshii's?"

"No, he went somewhere to be alone," Trunks told her as Pan caught a glimpse of something strange. It was big and brown and she started walking over towards it. "Panna?" Trunks asked as he watched her.

"Something is over here," she told him as she continued to walk. When she saw it she froze. It was a shell of a massive bug. With a scream she pointed towards the shell, "It's a bug!?"

Trunks and Goten were over by her side in a flash. Trunks grabbed her hand and began to walk over towards the bug, taking her with him. 'This is so gross!' She told him telepathically. He smiled at her softly as he stroked his thumb over her hand to make her feel better.

"Do you think it's dead?" Bulma asked just as freaked out as Pan. Gohan was poking at the shell while Trunks looked at it carefully.

"I've never seen anything like it before," said Trunks.

"This might of be what hatched out of the egg that was in the machine," suggested Gohan.

"The question is how did it get here?" Pan asked, "Did somebody put the egg in the time machine and sent it back or was someone with it? Regardless it's revolting!"

Trunks reached his free hand into the shell and pulled it out with pink slime on it. Pan droped his hand and took a step back away from him. With a slight smirk Trunks raises his slime hand towards Pan to tease her. "I don't you even dare Trunks Briefs!" She told leaning back even more.

"Well, whatever it is must still be close by," Trunks said slinging the slime off.

"What?!" Bulma said looking around frantically as Pan sighed. She was not looking forward to fighting a big bug.

A noise from the bushes startled everyone and Bulma ran to Pan and grabbed her arm tightly. While Pan's problem was that she was freaked out, Bulma was truely scared. When a squirel poped out of the bushes Trunks and Gohan sighed in relief.

Bulma got into her ship, "Just tell me, that thing... It's really out there isn't it?"

"Afraid so," Trunks told her.

"I guess I should go, I don't want to get in the way. If you need me, i'll be at Capsule Corp."

"Come on we better go warn the others," Gohan told Trunks and Pan. With a nod the two followed him to Master Roshii's.

They arrived at Master Roshii's house to see Krillin freaking out. When he called them over to watch something on t.v. the hybrids watched as a terror was happening in a city. Suddenly the t.v. announcer saw something horrifying and the t.v. fussed. Krillin changed the channel and the same the street was seen, but in a sideways point of view. Clothes littered the empty street.

"So it's some kind of creature that's causing all the trouble?" Krillin asked after Trunks explained what they discovered.

"Yeah, we found it's shell near the time capsule," said Gohan.

"So... This is ChiChi's daugher?" Master Roshi asked as he looke at Pan's breast. "Puff-Puff, come give Ole Master Roshii a hug!" He said smiling wide.

"Roshii!" ChiChi yelled.

Before the man could make a move towards her she took a step beside Trunks. The male then slammed his hand onto Master Roshii's bald head to stop him. He glared at the old man who took a hard swallow.

"Yeah, that's ChiChi's daughter, but he is Vegeta's son," Krillin told Roshii as he nodded toward Pan and then Trunks.

"I think it's time to go to Gingertown," Pan told Trunks.

"What?" ChiChi said, "No you can't!"

"It's okay, it's the the Androids we really need to worry about."

"I'll go too," Gohan said. He tried to put up a strong fight, but ChiChi refused to let him go this time.

"You two check it out, but if things get dicy you two had better come back!" Krillin said, not wanting anything to happen to the two of them.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "Don't do anything foolish because we need you two to help fight the Androids."

"Don't worry about us," Trunks told them before he blasted off with Pan.

Suddenly they felt two Piccolo's? And, then they felt Freiza and his fathers energy. Pan's eyes widened frantically as she looked over to Trunks.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. But that's not all soon Vegeta's energy came, and then Goku's. It wasn't long before Krillin caught up to them.

"I'm glad I found you two. I thought you two might would like some help."

"Thanks," Pan told him.

**(A/N: I'M SKIPPING AHEAD! OKAY SO HERE'S THE SHORT VERSION OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR- TRUNKS, PAN, AND KRILLIN LAND WHERE PICCOLO IS AS WELL AS TEIN. CELL DOES A SOLAR FLARE TO GET AWAY AND PICCOLO TELLS EVERYONE WHO CELL IS. KRILLIN, TRUNKS, AND PAN GO TO GEROS HIDDEN BUNKER AND KILL CELL IN THIS TIME-LINE AND NOW THEY ARE FLYING BACK TO BULMAS!)**

Things were bad, very bad. Pan figured that this had to have been the worst day ever. First, her and Trunks land back in the past to find out that there were two more Androids, Gero being one of them. Seventeen and Eighteen were realesed along with an extra android Sixteen. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tein, Trunks and her got their asses handed to them during a fight with the Androids. Goku's heart virus was effecting him later than it should have been. And now... There was a monster on the lose, who killed Trunks and her in his future timeline. The only good thing about the day so far was that they were able to kill the Cell from this timeline.

"Hand this to my mom," Trunks told Pan as he handed her the paper work on the Androids.

"Where are you going?" Pan asked him as the three of them stopped flying.

"To find my dad. If there is a way to pass Super Saiyan, I need to know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Krillin asked, "I mean..." He trailed off talking about how Vegeta was. He turned around an in a way he was talking to himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Pan asked Trunks.

"I gotta know, Panna," he told her.

Pan nodded, "I understand."

"Wish me luck?"

Before Pan could stop herself she gave him a soft kiss. "Good luck," she told him when they pulled away.

Trunks smiled down at her, "I'm dealing with my father. I think I need some more luck."

Pan laughed lightly as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Trunks' left arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand rested on her hip lazily drawing circles with his thumb. Trunks' tongue made it's way into Pan's mouth and she greeted it with her own.

Someone clearing their throat made the two break apart and they turned their heads to see Krillin looking at them smugly with an eyebrow raised. "So you two are dating? Well, if you two just wanted to be alone all you had to do is ask."

Pan started blushing as Trunks laughed lightly. "No, Panna was just telling me goodbye."

"That was some goodbye," Krillin said with a smirk.

"Well, I had best be off!" Trunks said before giving Pan another kiss before flying off.

"You know, it's actually kinda hard to believe," said Krillin.

"What is?" Pan asked confused.

"That you and Trunks are going out."

"How is that hard to believe?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

Krillin shrugged, "I don't know. Son of Vegeta, daughter or Goku. It sounds all Romeo and Juilet."

"You're werid," Pan told the man before flying off.

"Hey!" Krillin called after her before flying off as well.

**EDITED 2-10-13**


	20. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Chapter 20- The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Pan leaned against the spacesihp's wall as it blasted through the sky. Yamacha was driving again, and in the passenger seat Krillin sat telling everyone about Gero's lab. In the back Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Choutzu all sat listening to the bald man carefully. Goku was currently still at Kame House with ChiChi and Master Roshii.

"Man, if only Goku was here," Krillin said. It truely seemed like all hope was lost without him. Suddenly Goku appeared right in front of everyone in the back. They stared at him, too shocked to speak.

"Dad!" Gohan said jumping up to hug his father. Goku looked down at Pan and smiled as he opened his other arm up to her. Pan jumped up as well and hugged him tightly, happy that he was okay.

"Krillin, shut the hell up! He's back," said Pan.

Krillin turned around and his eyes widened, "Goku!"

"Hey everyone, boy am I happy to be here. Master Roshii filled me in on what was going on, a new monster... Cell right?"

"Yeah and he's on the lose," muttered Piccolo.

"Kamiccolo!" Goku said smiling at him.

Piccolo just sighed, "I kept my name Goku, it's still just Piccolo."

"Awe," Goku said frowning, "That's too bad. Say where's Trunks and Vegeta?" He asked.

"Vegeta went to go train, he said he was going to surpass Super Saiyan level, and Trunks went to go find him to see if it was true," said Pan.

"Hmm... I know where we could train at to reach super Saiyan level."

"Where?" Asked Gohan.

"The hyperbolic time chamber," answered Goku.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Asked Piccolo.

"It's the only chance we got," said Goku. He offered his arm to Pan who took it tightly before holding onto Gohan's hand. Goku took a deep breath before touching his forehead, and just like that they were gone.

Krillin leaned over by Yamacha after they were gone, "You know how we thought something might be going on between Trunks and Pan?"

"Yeah," the man said.

"They're dating," said Krillin.

"So it's not a like sibling relationship?" Asked Tien.

Krilin snickered, "If it was I don't think Trunks would of had his tongue down her throat."

"Hush Krillin," Piccolo ordered. "I don't need to hear you making fun of peoples love life's because you don't have one."

Yamacha snorted as he tried his best not to laugh at his friend. Tien's mouth was twitching but no laughter came out either. Krillin blushed as he became quite and turned around to look straight ahead.

Goku, Gohan, and Pan landed on a rock just a few feet from where Trunks was sitting. When he saw them he stood up and stretched. "Nice to see you well, Goku," he told the man honestly.

"Thanks. How is he?" He said motioning towards Vegeta.

"All he's been doing is just standing there. If I try to do anything he yells at me to leave, i'm not though."

"I'll talk to him," Goku said walking towards Vegeta.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Trunks.

"Probably the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... Whatever that is," Pan said then she turned to Gohan. "Do you know?"

He just shook his head, "I've never heard of it."

Minutes later Goku walked back with Vegeta. He appeared the small group onto the lookout. They walked down a long outside hall as Goku explained what the chamber was. It was another demention you could say- each day that passes on the outside would be a year on the inside. With very little talking it was agreed that Vegeta would go first with Trunks, and then Goku would go with his two kids. Pan wanted to cry. How would she be able to survive a whole year without Trunks? Their eyes met and she ran into his arms as Goku explained the room to Vegeta and Gohan more.

'How will I be able to live a whole year without you?' Trunks asked, clearly thinking the same thing. He held onto her tightly.

'You had best live,' Pan said holding onto him just as tight.

'I'm going to miss you like crazy. You will always be on my mind.'

'I'll miss you too,' Pan said grabbing a handful of his shirt with both hands. Tears burnend her eyes.

"Boy," Vegeta growled at seeing his son holding Kakarrots girl. "It is time to go!"

"Before you leave," Pan said leaning back to look at Trunks. "Here is something to look forward to until you come back." She then kissed him passionontly and Trunks immdiately kissed back. If he was going to have to wait a whole year to see her again then he would make the most of it.

Vegeta growled once more. His son was now kissing the girl!? How could he have anything to do with something that was related to Kakarrot?! The Prince of all Saiyans knew there was nothing he could do though, the two were already bonded. With a light scowl he turned on his heel and walked into the chamber cussing in head the whole time.

Goku turned around to give them some privacy as he rocked on his feet back and forth humming to himself. He noticed Gohan was still watching so he turned the boy around also.

"Be strong Trunks, I love you," Pan whispered to him when they broke apart.

"I will. I love you too," Trunks whispered back. He stole one more kiss before walking into the chamber.

The last thing he heard from her was, "Try to not kill your father." And the last thing she heard was his light laugh before the door closed.

Pan slid down a nearby pillar as she stared at the door. She would see him tomorrow, but he would not see her for 365 days. How much time had already passed by in there? How far was he in his training?

"So you and Trunks huh?" Goku asked her smiling. Pan nodded, unsure of what to really say. "Well, Vegeta doesn't seem too happy about it, but don't worry he'll come around. But I approve," he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Papa," Pan said with a smile.

"Hey!" Gohan said running towards them. "Mr. Popo sat up a room for us to sleep in tonight."

"That was very nice of him. Say do you think he has some food? I'm starving!" Goku said rubbing his stomach. With a laugh Gohan helped his sister up beire they followed their father on his quest for food.

**EDITED: 2-10-13**


	21. One Year

**Chapter 21- One Year**

The door slammed shut behind Trunks and coldness rippled through his body. He looked out to see nothing but vastness. His father was already walking out as far as he could to separate himself. Trunks just wondered how he could live a whole year with his father and without Pan. He had never even spent a day without her, and now a year without her would be torture. One year... The harder and faster he worked the sooner he could have her in his arms again. With a sigh he started walking to begin his own training.

Trunks sighed as he heard his father hurt himself... Again. It was not anything new since he had done it at least twice a week for the past six months. It had been a very long six months for Trunks especially since his father was... Well his father. The first few times Vegeta had hurt himself Trunks was worried and tried to help him, but his father was a prideful man and yelled at him to get away. He stopped his training and decided to try to help his father.

"Leave me alone boy!" Vegeta shouted towards Trunks.

Trunks' blood was boiling. He was getting tired of his father treating him like crap. He was the Prince's son, it was about time he started acting like it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trunks asked him loudly.

Vegeta growled, "I don't have time to talk about feelings, I have to train!"

"Well that's too bad because I'm talking and you're going to listen. You're not going to be able to do much training on the floor anyways."

Vegeta looked at him shocked, his soon just demanded him to do something. He didn't know if he should be pissed or proud. "Leave me alone," he told Trunks through clinched teeth.

"No," Trunks told him defiantly crossing his arms. "I have some stuff to say first. All I've done since I've come back to the past is try to keep you safe! I understand if I'm a disappointment to you, but you have to understand you wasn't alive when I was growing up to teach me how you wanted me to be. That's why you have to live now, so you can teach you're son out there how you want him to be!" He took a deep breath: "I'm sorry for bugging you, really I am. I just wanted to know what my father was like," Trunks turned around and stared walking back to his spot.

"I'm not disappointed in you," Vegeta said so lowly that Trunks almost did not hear him. He waited to see if his father would add anything else, but once he did not Trunks wa okay with that.

"Thanks," he said before walking off.

The talk must have knocked some sence into Vegeta. He became a tad bit nicer towards his son. Of course, it was nothing like Gokus and Gohans but it was something. Vegeta even spared with Trunks a few times, and the hybrid not wanting to hurt his father's pride- hurt his own by intentionally loosing. One day it surprised Vegeta when Trunks asked him what planet Vegeta was like. He was proud his son was curious to know where his ancestors had come from and he had spent the rest of that evening talking to him about it.

"So I guess if I told you, you couldn't see Kakarrots girl anymore you would listen," Vegeta finally decided to ask his son one day.

Trunks smirked, "No I wouldn't, I'm an adult I don't have too. You know she has a name, it's Pan. And, if you would get to know her I know you two would get along."

Vegeta made a face, "Shes the daughter of that idiot."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yes but she's half-Saiyan and she knows how to fight. Don't think of her as 'Goku's daughter', just think of her as 'Pan, another Saiyan.'"

"She is a good fighter, i'll give her that," Vegeta said thinking about it.

"See? Shes not bad, you would like her."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, he did not see how he could ever like anything that was ever related to Kakarrot. But, maybe his son was right- he should view her as another Saiyan not Kakarrots daughter.

The sky around the lookout darkened as Goku sat cross-legged, Pan was sitting beside him as Gohan and Mr. Popo was standing up. They could feel Piccolo's energy as they were waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to get done with the time chamber.

"Time is running out, Piccolo's already fighting," Goku said concentrating.

"Who's he fighting dad?" Gohan asked worried about his old Sensi, "Is it Cell?"

"No there's no life force, it is the Androids."

"I have to help him!" Said Gohan.

"No Gohan don't!" Pan called after him.

"Come back Gohan we have to finish our training, Piccolo will just have to hold them off on his own." Goku said standing up. "There's no use going down there Gohan, you're just not strong enough yet and you would just get in Piccolo's way. As soon as we're finished with our training we will go down there and help Piccolo, you can count on it."

"Yeah," Pan said agreeing as she stood up as well. "Plus, Trunks and Vegeta are almost done with their training, so they can go down there and help as well."

Things only got worse... A lot worse. Cell arrived at the place where Piccolo was with the Androids. Piccolo tried to hold him off but it was useless, Cell absorbed one of them now they could only hope that he would not get the other one.

With all the horrible stuff that was happening Pan felt a little bad for feeling so happy. She was fixing to see her Trunks. She could not wait to see how much he had improved; or to be in his arms again. She was practically jumping up and down from excitement and Goku laughed at her lightly.

The door opened and Trunks was the first one out. Pan's eyes widened when she saw him; his clothes were ripped and his hair! It was the longest Pan had ever seen it as it was pulled back into a low pony tail. He had not taken five steps before Pan ran into his arms and held him tightly. Trunks held onto her tightly as he breathed in he scent happy to have her back. He kissed her happily until Vegeta walked out, and being as cocky as ever- he proclaimed that he did not need any help with killing cell. Trunks just let out a sigh, his father would never change.

"Hello? You guys, where are you?" Came Bulma's voice from outside.

"That's Bulma," Gohan said as he started walking out.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goku asked confused.

"I brought some things for all you," the blue-haired woman said before she noticed Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks what happened... I mean you are Trunks right?"

Pan giggled at how embarrassed he was getting as he replied back with a, "Ugh, yeah. I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Bulma un-capsuled a box, "I figured that this fight with Cell will be tough, so I made you guys some combats suits." She went over there and opened it as Baby sat on her hip. "I tried to make them as close to Saiyan armor as I could. Here Pan, I even made yours different it's red." She said picking up Pans suit and handing it to her.

"Thank you Bulma-San!" She said happily before going off to change some where. She decided to take her bandanna out letting her hair just fall down as she went back out to where the boys were at. The only ones wearing the suits were the Saiyans and soon Vegeta blasted off going to where Cell was.

"I better go follow him," Trunk said with a sigh. "He thinks he's unbeatable now."

"Here take these," Goku said handing him two senzu beans.

"Thanks Goku, for everything."

"Take care of yourself Trunks, and look out for Vegeta too," said Bulma.

"I will," he told his mother before turning to Pan. He kissed her hard and in front of everyone. Bulma's eye's widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Be strong Panna, you'll see me soon."

Pan nodded unshed tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," he said before he had to leave.

"You... You" Bulma said stuttering a bit looking at Pan then at Baby in her arms. "Awe Trunks!" She told him "You've done a good job!" It made Pan blush. "How long have you two been dating?" Bulma asked her.

"A few days," Pan told her, but it honestly seemed a lot longer.

"Mr. Popo is the chamber ready?" Goku asked him.

"Yes," Mr. Popo said with a nod. "The chamber only has enough supplies to last two people for one year, but I changed it so the three of you could all go in."

"Thanks Mr. Popo," Goku told him smiling before he turned towards his kids. "Are you two ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Pan said with Gohan nodding beside her. They then followed their father into the room.

**EDITED 2- 12-13**


	22. Son Training

**Chapter 22- Son Training**

The door shut behind the three Sons officially separating them and the outside world for a whole year. Pan felt a little sick, she was already missing Trunks. Was this how he felt? A part of her was wanting to run to the door and throw it open. Another part told her to stay strong.

"It's so bright," Gohan said. "My hands feel heavy and it's so hot I almost can't breath."

"It's just us now," Goku said. "You two are going to have to get use to it, we don't have a choice. Now are you two sure you're ready to train like Trunks and Vegeta?"

"Hell yeah," Pan told him smirking, se felt as if she was ready for anything.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Gohan said agreeing.

"And look," Goku said looking at the food storage. "It's where the food is kept."

"With the way you eat, I don't think that will be enough," Pan told him smiling.

"Does this place really have everything we need? And for a whole year?" Asked Gohan.

"Yes," Goku told him. "You two check it out- out there and you'll know why I couldn't even last a month in here when I was a kid."

They walked out and both looked around in shock. The room was truely a vast space of nothin that could go on forever. "I don't believe it," Gohan said. "How can this room be floating out in the middle of no-where?"

"It just goes on and on," Pan said in awe.

"That's right it stretches for eternity. Don't let the vastness of it get to you two. Now at first I don't want you two to go out there without me okay? You could get lost and never find your way back." As he continued to speak he lead them out. As soon as Gohans and Pans foot hit the outside they fell, the gravity pulling them down. Slowly they both stood up.

"Listen to me you two... You're both going to become Super Saiyans.." Goku said officially starting their training.

As weeks passed by Goku trained with his kids daily, he worked with them constantly. He wanted both of them to become Super Saiyans before they left the chamber, and he knew they could do it. He always had Gohan and Pan pair up against him in sparing and he was proud of how much they already knew and of how much they were learning.

"Papa," Pan said panting after sparing one day. "I know you want Gohan and me to go super, but shouldn't you be training as well?"

"Don't worry," Goku told her with a smile. "I'll train later, now I'm just focused on you two." True to his word every night after when his kids was sleeping Goku would train.

"Poor Gohan," Pan said as Goku carried the boy to his bed. He was out with exhaustion from a long hard day of training. "He's really tired." Pan then looked at her father. "You have something planed for him, don't you?"

Goku smiled, "Yes."

"What?"

"I think he will be the one to defeat Cell... And you and Trunks are going to help him."

"WHAT?!" Pan asked, her eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"Now don't ask me how I know this, but the three of you have something hidden really deep inside of you. That's why I want to get Gohan and you to go Super fast so I can see."

"Papa..." Pan said shaking her head. "I don't think I can go Super."

"Why not?" Goku asked her confused.

"I've tried to do it this whole time and I'm not even close! Gohan's hair at least flashes golden, mine just stays black!"

Oh how wrong she was Goku thought. She was closer than she thought. It was true that her hair had not been flashing, but that did not mean that she was not close. Goku could feel it in his bones.

"Please forgive me Pan," he said.

"For what?" She asked confused, Goku then shot her with an energy wave sending her flying out to the vastness of the chamber.

"What the hell, Papa!" She yelled angry, confused, and hurt. Why would he start attacking her when he clearly knew that he was stronger?!

"I'm sorry Pan, but I got to get you to go super."

"I can't go super!" Pan told him desperately.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right, maybe you're to weak." Goku did not mean it- his daughter was far from weak and he knew it, but if saying this would push her to go Super than he would say it.

"I am not weak," Pan said in a deadly calm voice. Her body began to shake in anger, "Trust me I'm not, I lived through hell my whole life and if I was weak, I would be dead!"

"Then prove it to me," Goku told her before attacking her. Before he could hit her she moved and hit him in the gut.

"Good," he said praising her.

That's how the fight went. Goku gave her tips when she needed a bit of help and praised her when she was doing good. After many minutes nothing changed. Pan stopped to take a few swallows of air.

"Already quitting?" Goku asked her.

"Never," she told him.

"Prove it to me you're not weak."

"I am not weak!" She yelled as electricity surrounding her.

"Are you sure? It seems like you're slowing down."

"I'll show you weak!" She yelled as rage surrounded her and her hair flashed golden and her eyes turned teal. Finally, her hair stopped flashing and a golden color replaced her midnight black hair. Goku stared at her wide-eyed with a huge smile on his face.

"You did it Panny," Goku said softly. "You're a Super Saiyan."

"I am?" She said weakly before all the hard training from that day came to her and she fell back going out of super Saiyan form. Goku caught her before she hit the ground and carried her back inside. He laid her down on her bed and she opened her eyes a bit.

"Papa?" She asked.

"It's me Panny. I am so proud of you, please forgive me for calling you weak. I was just trying to make you go super."

"I forgive you," she said with a light smile before closing her eyes and letting sleep come to her.

"You are far from weak my daughter, you are stronger than you know." Goku said before kissing her forehead and going to bed himself.

It was a few weeks later when Gohan went Super and Goku couldn't have been more proud of his children. Now their goal was to go beyond Super Saiyan.

Pan sighed it had been ten very, very long months. Ten months since she's seen Trunks... Her Trunks. There were many nights when she silently cried herself to sleep because of how bad she missed him. She could not wait to see him again and be in his arms.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed again. Her hair was now to her bottom and she decided it was time to cut it. When she had finished it was barely passed her shoulder blades and when she walked out of the bathroom she saw her brother who was talking to her father... Who's hair was on fire...

"Dad your hair-" Gohan tried to say.

"Now Gohan don't change the subject."

"It's on fire-"

"Your power- My hair! Put it out! Put it out!" Pan could not help it- she fell to the floor with laughter as Gohan and Goku frantically tried to put out the fire that was in Goku's hair.

"Hey Pan! You got a hair cut!" Goku said once his hair wasn't aflame anymore.

"Yeah I decided it was time for a change," Pan said.

"If you don't mind... Can you cut mine?" Gohan asked her, his hair was as long as hers before she cut it.

"Sure thing kiddo," she said smiling.

"Pan, what was I like in your timeline?" Gohan asked her as she cut his hair. Their father was outside training and they could see him from their spot.

"You know, now that I've met Papa I would say you're a lot like him."

"Really?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you were an amazing fighter. Patient and kind, always trying to your hardest to help people, just like Papa. You had a way with explaining something to me and Trunks to where we could understand it."

"Wow..." Gohan said amazed as Pan finished his hair.

"There all done," she said before ruffling it.

"Thanks Panny."

"No Problem Go'." Gohan frowned and Pan raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Gohan?"

"I'm sorry for dying in your timeline."

"Don't blame yourself Gohan," she said trying not to let tears gather in her eyes. She still hated thinking about that day. "You did what you thought you had to do- to protect Trunks and me. I am so happy I got to come back and meet you and see what you were like."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad I got to meet you too. I can't wait till I have a little sister in this timeline!"

"How much longer until they come out?" Trunks asked Mr. Popo. His hair was now short again and he was wearing his regular clothes that he came to the past in. A lot had happened since the Son's entered the chamber. Cell ascended to his last form and now the Cell games..

"They still have three hours until their year is up," Mr. Popo said. Trunks sighed, three more hours until he could see Pan.

"I'm sure they'll stay in there longer. Kakarrot will do anything to surpass me," said Vegeta.

"They're training to fight Cell, not you," Piccolo told him. "There's 13 days left so you can afford to stay patient Vegeta while I go in there for a day."

"You don't actually think you'll be as strong as a Saiyan do you?" Vegeta asked him smirking, "Fine have your day, but I want the rest."

"I don't think so, didn't you know that you can only spend two days in the time chamber?" Piccolo asked him with a smug smirk.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta barked.

"But it is true," said Mr. Popo. "After 48 hours the entrance will disappear and you'll be trapped in their forever."

Suddenly they felt Goku's energy and Trunks stood up. His heart started racing because he was about to see his sweet, sweet Panna again. He barely had time to see her after his year, but now he would be able to see her.

"They're done," Tein said, "I can feel Goku."

"It's not even a year..." Vegeta said. Trunks honestly could have cared less, he just wanted to see Pan.

The first on to appear outside was Gohan, and he was in Super Saiyan level with ease. Pan walked up behind him, her hair it's normal black. She was not able to stay in Super Saiyan form as long as Goku and Gohan.

"I can still since Cell," Goku said coming out in Super Saiyan level like Gohan. "He seems stronger now though."

All of their clothes were ripped just like Trunks and Vegeta's had been when they came out. Trunks smiled at seeing Pan okay. Pan's eyes looked through the crowd and as soon as she seen him she ran into his arms. She was so happy to finally see him again. Piccolo started talking to Gohan, amazed about how much the boy had changed.

'I've missed you so much Trunks,' Pan told him softly.

'I missed you too Panna. I can't spend another year without you again.'

'Me either,' Pan said before kissing him.

"Can someone fill us in on whats been happening while we've been in there?" Goku asked as him and Gohan walked up.

"Yeah sure," said Tien.

"Wait a minute before you do," Goku said. "I got to get some food, do you got anything to eat Mr. Popo?"

"Papa," Pan muttered as she laid her head on Trunks chest. "You just ate before we left."

"Awe but Panny, I can't help it honestly."

"Well at least we know he hasn't changed that much," Tein said with a light laugh.

**EDITED 2-12-13**


	23. 13 Days

**Chapter 23- 13 Days**

Pan stood in Trunks' arms as she had her own arms wrapped around him. She had her head content on his chest watching her father and brother scarf down food like they have not eaten in months. She honestly did not see how her father got his hunger pains, true when she was hungry she had to eat, but her father... Maybe it was because he was a full-Saiyan.

"Goku, one question," said Tien. "Wasn't there enough food in the chamber?"

Goku, who had a mouth full of noodles spoke up, but his mouth was too full to be understood. Pan sighed slightly as Piccolo spoke up in a disgusted manner, "Try swallowing. Then speak."

Goku did as he was told and swallowed the food before speaking: " I said yes, we had plenty of food. But, Gohan and I can't cook to saw our lives and Panny refused to cook the last few weeks."

"It is not going to kill you two to learn how to cook," said Pan.

"Man you was so stubborn, reminds me of mom," Gohan told her.

"She taught me well," Pan said with a smile.

"Okay Trunks, can you tell us whats been happening?" Goku asked when they were finally done eating.

"Uhh... Sure," he said. He explained everything from his fathers fight with Cell, the monster absorbing Eighteen, his own fight with Cell -which made Pan hold onto him tighter-, and about the Cell Games.

"A tournament huh?" Goku said as he stood up and stretched. "Well what a challenge, Mr. Popo do you still have our clothes?"

"Yes, I washed them for you" he said taking them out for them.

"Thanks," Pan said taking her armor and changing back into her old clothes. It felt good to be back into her comfy clothes after a year of hard training. She folded the piece of cloth from her fathers and Gohan's up carefully before placing it in her pocket.

"Looking good Go'," she told her brother with a light smile when he changed into something similar as to Piccolo's clothing.

"So Kakarrot do you think you will be able to beat Cell now?" Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know I haven't seen Cell since he absorbed Eighteen, I'll have to go check him out." With that Goku Instant Transmissioned away. Suddenly the sky darkened and lighting flashed crossed it.

"Is that Goku?" Trunks asked, and Pan nodded beside him, knowing perfectly well that it was her father.

When Goku appeared back on the lookout and the sky lightened up again.  
"He is stronger than what he use to be," he said. "Of course I won't know how tough he is until I see him fight, but if I would fight him now I'm pretty sure I would lose."

"You still have one more day in the chamber to go back in," said Piccolo.

Goku and Gohan shared a look; both of them were thinking the same think. "Papa and Gohan are not going back into the chamber," Pan said speaking up.

"You can't be serious!" Sneered Vegeta.

"Pan is right... There's what? 13 days until the tournament, we can just train out here until then."

"You still have another day," Piccolo told him.

"I know but I don't think it will help much. Training in there takes way to much out of me... Although Pan if you wanted to you could go back in. You need to work on staying in Super Saiyan level." After that comment Trunks and Pan sneaked away together.

They walked around the city together talking about anything and everything. They did not know what to think of Cell, and that moment they did not want to think of the monster. They were just happy to have each other back.

"Pan!" Bulma called when she saw them, she had Baby in her arms.

"Good after noon Bulma-San!" Pan called back happily.

"It's nice to see your training went well. Now listen, Trunks told me you've lived at Capsule Corp your whole life is that right?"

"Well yes... Me and my mom."

Bulma smiled, "Great. You're more than welcome to stay here for the rest of your stay, if it makes you feel at home. I already have a room you can use, it was my old one when I was a teenager."

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Nonsense!" Bulma said waving her hand. "I would love for you to stay here, plus I don't think Trunks would be able to live with you so far away." Trunks rolled his eyes at his mothers comment causing Pan to laugh.

"Thank you so much Bulma-San, it means a lot," Pan said hugging her.

"No problem hun."

Baby who had watched Pan since she started talking, reached out for her. Pan looked at Bulma for permission and when the woman nodded. Carefully, she picked up Baby.

"He likes you," Bulma told her with a smile.

"Of course he does," Pan said smiling back. "It is Trunks after all," she said making Bulma laugh. Trunks however just huffed and rolled his eyes again.

**EDITED: 2-13-13**


	24. Super Android 13

**::VERY IMPORTANT:: OKAY! SO WE ALL KNOW THAT THE DBZ MOVIES DO NOT GO WITH THE SERIES! SUPER ANDROID 13 IS SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE TIME WHILE THEY'RE WAITING FOR THE CELL GAMES TO HAPPEN! BUT IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT IN THE MOVIE. GOKU AND GOHAN ARE IN REGULAR FORM, GOHANS HAIR IS LONG! THE SUPER COMPUTER IS STILL ALIVE AS WELL AND TRUNKS AND KRILLIN DESTROYED IT WHEN THEY BLASTED GEROS LAB. SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS CLOSE AS I CAN TO MY STORY WITH OUT IT SOUNDING ALL JACKED UP, BUT IF IT STILL SOUNDS FUNKY AND WEIRD *SHRUGS* OH WELL. IT CAN BE A SPACIAL CHAPTER! :3**

**Chapter 24- Super Android 13**

A few days had passed since the announcement of the Cell Games, and everyone- for the most part- was calmer. ChiChi was a little saddened to find out that her daughter would be staying at Capsule Corp, but after thinking it through she figured that is where Pan would feel the most comfortable. Still, the Son's would go over to Capsule Corp or Trunks, Pan, Bulma, and Baby would go over to their house.

ChiChi had dragged her husband and son to a shopping trip, and wanting to have a bit of fun Master Roshii, Oblong, and Krillin tagged along. The woman did not stop there, she begged Trunks and Pan to go, and after a while they caved in and agreed. They slit up into three groups upon arriving. ChiChi, along with her boys who she dragged to the clothe department. Master Roshii, Oblong, and Krillin- who all ran off somewhere to look for an underwear pageant. It left Trunks and Pan who more or less walked around the mall together. Trunks had his hands in his pockets as Pan had her right arm wrapped around his left as they walked.

"Hey you two!" Krillin shouted at the couple when they passed by an abandon area where the men were at.

"Hey guys," Trunks said as he walked over to them with Pan.

"What are you waiting in line for?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"An underwater pageant!" Oblong said before staring out into the distance with a dreamy look on his face.

Master Roshii's face turned a shade of pink as he looked at Pan, "Say... You should sign up! I would root for you!"

Pan gasped in slight shock. She had no idea Master Roshii was such a perv, but she was starting to find out. Trunks tensed up, "I don't think so!" He told the old man before hitting him on the head with his free hand.

"You Saiyan's and your women," muttered Roshii before he fell.

"Just think of all the other women," Oblong told the old man. Roshii jumped up with a goofy grin before the two of them started going on about all the other women.

"You guys are pigs!" Pan told them.

"Hey!" Oblong said, "I take offense to that!"

"No all of us are like that," defended Krillin. "I'm here to find a wife. Would you two stop! We need to set an example," he told Roshii and Oblong as he motioned towards Trunks.

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Trunks told them as he wrapped his left arm around Pan tightly and sent a glare out towards Roshii.

The hermit took a hard swallow before looking at the pig. "Come Oblong, let's try to sneak backstage." With that the two were off.

"I'm not saving your seats!" Krillin yelled after them before doing a weird dance. "I have to pee! Would you two save my spot?" He asked Trunks and Pan. "Thanks!" He said before waiting for an answer and running off.

"We should have stayed with your parents," Trunks said sarcastically. He then saw a sign and laughed, "The pageant isn't even until tomorrow."

"Let's go find my parents!" Pan said with a light laugh before she dragged Trunks away.

They found Goku and Gohan first. Goku had a high pile of boxes, and Gohan had almost as many shopping bags. ChiChi soon came out and her eyes widened when she saw Pan. "Pan! I've never shopped for a daughter before! Come on," she said holding her hand out towards her daughter.

"Oh," Pan said looking around at all the clothes before slipping out of Trunks' arms and taking her mother's hand. Trunks shared a look with Gohan that clearly said, 'Oh no.' A few minutes later Trunks was holding bags that belonged to Pan. He did not even have time to think about it. Pan showed up, placed the bags in his hands, and then walked back away with her mom.

"How did I get myself into this?" Asked Trunks. He remembered the good days when Pan and him use to go around in the stores and pull pranks on people, now though she was into shopping. He let out a sigh, he would just have to wait until they had kids. Then he would have someone to pull pranks with.

"I would say get use to it," Goku told the man with a smile. "From the looks of it, she shops like her mother."

Hours later it was lunch time and the group joined up with Krillin, Master Roshii, and Oblong before grabbing something to eat. "So how did you guys find out there was no pageant?" Asked Goku.

"It was five minutes before the pageant and we were the only ones in line," said Krillin.

"Panna and I could have told you that. It was on the sign," said Trunks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Master Roshii.

"Because you're a pervert," Pan said dryly.

Trunks and Pan watched with wide eye as Goku kept stuffing his face. They had big appetites, but they were not nearly as big as Goku's. He just kept eating and eating. "Papa, if you ever stopped training you would become obese because of how much you eat," said Pan.

"I keep telling him that," ChiChi said with a smile.

Suddenly the room started shaking violently. "Either I have had too much coffee or the room is shaking. And, I know I'm not that old yet," said Trunks.

"It really is shaking!" Pan told him before someone blasted it. Pan rescued her mother as the boys rescued everyone else that was in the room.

"Who the hell did that?!" Demanded Trunks.

Pan shrugged, "I didn't feel any power levels."

"Pan, you and the boys get everyone out of here!" Goku ordered as another blast came.

The four did as they were told and took the people not far away. They looked back up to see Goku being attacked by a small purple man and a large silver man. "Trunks, they have to be Androids. That would explain why we can't feel them," said Pan.

"You're right! Let's go help him!" He said before blasting off with her. He blasted the purple man who then started attacking him. Pan watched the boys fight the Androids, and the city was getting destroyed.

Pan whistled loudly getting the attention of both Androids. "Hey uglies! You think you're so big and bad? Come and get me!" She said before taking off.

"She's leading them away from the city!" Trunk explained to Goku as they took off after the Androids who were following her.

Pan flew until she was surrounded by ice. The Androids were closely behind her. Growing agitated the purple man grabbed Pan's right ankle before throwing her into the snow. The large silver man then threw Goku and Trunks into it right then after.

"Well look at this, if Goku can't handle the boys- how can he handle the General? It's ass kicking time," said a voice from above.

The three Saiyan's slowly sat up before shaking the snow off of them and flying up to be equal with the Androids.  
"Where do you guys keep coming from?" Goku asked almost desperately.

"We are Androids made from Dr. Gero's super computer. I am Thirteen," the man said introducing himself. "This is Fourteen and Fifteen," he said introducing the short man and then the silver man.

"You're all slaves. Pawns for Gero, even though he's dead," Trunks told Thirteen.

"It doesn't matter city boy," Thirteen told him. "Goku will still die."

"Yeah, we'll see about that you red ribbon redneck," Trunks told him.

"Fourteen, Fifteen, get them!" Ordered Thirteen. The two Androids ran towards Trunks and Pan.

The two Saiyans were grabbed quickly and smashed to the ground before the two Androids sent disc beams at them. When they were finished Fifteen shot at a side of a ice mountain sending in on top on Trunks and Pan.

"Got them," Fourteen said before falling into the snow and Fifteen helping him up.

"Krillin we have to help! Trunks and Pan-" Gohan started from a distance away.

"Gohan look! The rocks" Krillin said cutting him off.

The rocks were shaking and suddenly they started floating. Seconds later an unharmed Trunks and Pan jumped up and used their energy to send the rocks towards Fourteen and Fifteen. Sadly, the two Androids easily dodged them. Thirteen sent a blast towards Goku way, but before it reached him another blast hit it.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said, even in the situation he was in he was smiling.

"Let's get this straight Kakarrot, I'm only here because I'm not about to let some android kill you. No I will be the one to do that."

The battle soon was split, Goku was fighting Thirteen. Vegeta was fighting fourteen, Trunks and Pan was fighting Fifteen. Vegeta soon went super, mainly just because he wanted to show off. Fifteen got in a lucky punch and hit Pan in the head, it sent her flying into the snow seemingly to knock her out.

"Panna!" Trunks yelled before going Super Saiyan.

Finally, Goku went Super as well, the three of them together- and as Super Saiyans really was something to see. Piccolo soon showed up and saved Gohan from a blast Thirteen had aimed at him and started helping Goku. Vegeta blasted off Fourteen's head before the Android fell apart completely. Trunks flew down the side of a mountain taking out his sword as he went head on with Fifteen. The Android shot out a blast and both landed on the ground. Trunks had his back turned towards the Android as put his sword back up. Fifteen started running towards him but blew up in half before he could reach him.

"Nice job, Boxer Boy," Pan told him sitting up in the snow and smiling.

"Thanks," he said powering down and helping her up before the both of them flew up to Goku and Android Thirteen.

Android Thirteen was emotionless not even caring that Fourteen and Fifteen were dead. He absorbed their computer chips and changed into a huge blue monster. Goku tried to fight him but with just a punch Thirteen knocked Goku out of Super Saiyan form. The others all went after Thirteen hoping by some chance that it would work, but none did. The monster seemed to be unstoppable just like Seventeen and Eighteen.

Goku started on a spirit bomb making the ohters work harder to keep Thirteen at bay. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan were all knocked out spread out in the snow. Trunks who ha been knocked down slowly stood up and blasted Thirteen, making him drop Vegeta whose back he was trying to break. Thirteen blasted him sending him back into the snow beside Pan. Everything they had tried seemed effortless, but it was okay now because Goku was done with the spirit bomb. He threw it at Thirteen and then punched right through him destroying him.

Goku flew down to a rock above where his children, Trunks and Krillin were knocked out at. He waited patiently for them to wake up, his legs crossed. Slowly they began to stir...

"Papa?" Pan said weakly before opening one eye to look at him. "What's up?"

"Oh you know..." Goku said with a light smile, "Me."

"Amazing," Krillin said when Goku finished telling them the story of how he destroyed Thirteen.

Gohan and Krillin were now in hospital beds. Goku was hiding slightly behind ChiChi, he still hated hospitals. Trunks and Pan who only had minor injury's stood between the two beds.

"Well Gohan I hope you recover soon," ChiChi told him. "Your summer school starts tomorrow."

"Ouch, ouch," Gohan said pulling his covers up. "I'm in pain again."

"I don't think it works like that Go'," Pan told him smiling as she leaned on the back of his bed.

"What about you?" He asked her, "Aren't you and Trunks in school?"

Trunks snorted and Pan spoke, "Trunks and I did homeschooling. He finished years ago and I finished before we left."

"Thats a girl," ChiChi said smiling at her.

"Don't even think about it," Trunks told Roshii as he saw the man getting ready to grab Pan's butt. Master Roshii let his hand fall to his said sadly. He would have to make a move when Trunks' was not around.

Miles away on a rock floating on the ocean sat Piccolo and Vegeta, each on opposite sides. "Is it over?" Piccolo asked with his arms crossed.

On the other side of the rock with his arms crossed as well Vegeta told him, "It's not over until the fish jumps."

Just then... A fish jumped.

"It's over," Vegeta told him curtly.

**EDITED: 2-16-13**


	25. Into the Chamber

**Chapter 25- Into The Chamber**

It had been a few days since the Android Thirteen deal. Everyone who was going to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had done so, everyone but Trunks and Pan. They decided that today was just as good as any other so they was fixing to leave.

"Do you think that we should tell our mom's?" Asked Pan.

"Nah," said Trunks. "They will figure it out. They might now even know that we were gone."

Pan nodded as she flew out the window with Trunks. They raced and teased each other on their way there. When they landed on the ground, Mr. Popo came out to greet them. "Are you two going into the chamber?"

"Yes, please," said Trunks. "Is everything all set?"

"Yes! Yes! Just remember to come out before the year I up or you two will be stuck in there forever."

"That's scary," Pan muttered to herself before following Trunks into the chamber. The door shut behind them and the realization hit them like a ton of bricks. They would be stuck in the room together... For a whole year. Mature thoughts started to invade Pan's mind making her blush and Trunks who was thinking similar things swallowed hard.

Months passed and the two hybrids worked hard on furthering their power. Trunks worked on his speed as he would zoom around the Chamber. Pan would work on staying in her super Saiyan form and meditate for hours.

One day after a spar Pan laid on the floor of the chamber with her arms crossed. Trunks who wa a few feet away as he sat on the ground laughed. "Panna," he called.

"You cheat," Pan told him. "You went Super."

"Panna," Trunks said again. He was still in his ascended form as he started to crawl over towards Pan. He got closer and closer until he was leaning over her with a smirk.

Pan looked up at his current teal eyes in amazement. She could feel the power coming from him as it sent shivers up her arms. Her gaze shifted to his hair and she wondered what it would be like to touch it. Slowly she reached out her right hand before she touched it gently. A swarm of electricity wrapped around her hand, but it did not shock her. She let out a gasp as she looked at Trunks, "It didn't shock me."

"I know," Trunks told her softly. "It's because I would never hurt you."

"Was you forcing it to not harm me?" Pan asked curiously.

"No, it did it on its own. Like instinct..."

"Oh," said Pan.

Trunks powered down and Pan smiled brightly at seeing his lavender hair and crystal blue eyes. Seeing him as a Super Saiyan was incredible, but she still liked his regular version more. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked her with a smile.

"No," Pan said as tugged on a hole that was on his muscle shirt.

"Good," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Pan's hands instantly grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer to her. His tongue entered he mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks' hands slipped inside of Pan's shirt before his right hand roamed up and cupped her breast softly. Pan let out a surprised gasp as Trunks started to kiss his way down her jaw bone and to her neck. Pan started breathing heavily as fire rose inside of her. She wanted nothing more than for Trunks to take her, but she could tease him a bit first.

"Trunks," she breathed out as she pulled away. The man made a sound of disappointment, but he stopped kissing Pan and pulled away as well. "I need to go take a shower," she told him before kissing his cheek and walking away.

Trunks fell back on the hard floor with a groan. Pan was driving him crazy with her body. She would let him kiss her and then she would pull away, of course Trunks understood that she was not ready- and he would never made her do anything she did not wish to do. With a slight grunt he stood up and took of his shirt as he walked into the living area. He tossed his shirt on a chair before he laid on the bed and rested his eyes. He would get Pan one day, he just had to be patient.

From inside the bathroom Pan took a few deep breaths. She had comb her messy hair down and washed her face aswell as shaving. She was lucky she was half-Saiyan, body hair did not grow very fast. She started to pace the bathroom, unsure if she could do what she had planned. She honestly did not understand why in the world she was so nervous. It's just Trunks, she thought with a smile. The man you have been in love with your whole life! And, you know he won't deny you! He almost took you just outside!

Quietly Pan opened the bathroom door to see Trunks laying on a bed. Silently, Pan crept over to the bed before surprising Trunks by straddling his lap. His eyes shot open to show Pan. She looked as if she was wearing nothing but one of his shirts, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Pan leaned forward as she placed a hand on each side of Trunks' face. "Do you know what today is?" Trunks could only shake his head as he looked into her spellbinding eyes. "It's my birthday..."

"Happy birthday?" Trunks said with a light laugh as he hoped he would not get in trouble for forgetting it.

Pan sat up straight, "Do you know what I want?"

"I got some guesses," he said as his mind wondered to mature thoughts.

Pan smirked before she grabbed the end of the shirt she was wearing and took it off. It left her in nothing but a pair of black-lacy lingerie. Trunks' mouth watered and he hardened even more than he already was from Pan siting on him. He grabbed her hips, trying to control himself as she started rocking them softly.

"I want you," Pan told him before kissing him softly.

"Panna, are you sure? I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep going."

Pan's face was inches away as she smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I want you, Trunks."

Trunks smirked as his left hand grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hardly. His tongue slithered into her mouth and she greeted it with her own. His right hand roamed her frame causing moans to escape her. He quickly unclasped her bra before flipping them over in a quick motion so he was leaning above her. Trunks looked into Pan's eyes and when he saw her smile he did too. She reached up as she grabbed two handfuls of his hair as she kissed him once more. She arched her back, as if trying to mold their bodies together.

Trunks kissed his way down her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone. He made a trail of kisses down her chest, between her breast, and all the way down her stomach. He was at her lower waist when her last bit of clothing stopped him. With a smirk he grabbed the fabric between his teeth before ripping it off. Pan's hands that were in his hair fell to her side as she clutched the sheets. She could fell her heart rate picking up, faster, and faster.

Trunks stuck a finger in and Pan let out a loud moan. He then stuck in another finger, and then another. Pan was holding onto the sheets so tight that they started to rip. With a satisfied smirk he made his way back up to Pan's face as she greedily took off his boxers.

Trunks had a strange sensation come over him, and Pan did too. He wanted to bite her neck for reason. Trunks bit down into her neck as he slid inside of her for the first time. Pan let out a scream with a slight moan into his neck. She felt as if her body was buzzing all over. She felt alive. It took her a few moments to catch her shaky breath before biting into his neck as well.

Later, when both of them were worn out and very satisfied with themselves they laid quietly. They laid on their sides as Pan had her head rested on one of Trunks' arms as his other one was still lazily roaming her back and tracing her curves. Their legs were intertwined as their breaths calmed down. Pan let out a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked curiously.

Pan looked him in the eyes, "I was just thinking that this is the best birthday ever."

"Well, I know what I'm asking for next year," he told her with a wink.

Pan smiled as she curled up beside him and kissed his collar-bone. "I love you, Trunks."

Trunks' right hand had now moved from her back to her hair. It was messy, but his long fingers worked through it like a gentle comb. "I love you too, Panna."

"No," Pan said shaking her head softly. "I really do love you. I'm in love with you."

Trunks did an over dramatic sigh of relief, "That's good. Because, I'm in love with you too. I'm pretty sure I have always been."

"Me too," Pan said with a sigh of contentment before she drifted off to sleep.

More months passed by the two hybrids quickly. They still trained daily, but it was what they did after their training that they liked the most. Pan could now stay in the ascended Super Saiyan form without any problem, and Trunks' speed was off the charts. He would always zoom around the chamber just to scare Pan.

After a day of sparing and a nice shower, the young couple rested on the bed. Pan was sitting at the head of the bed with her legs crossed, while Trunks had his head rested in her lap as he spread out on the rest of it. Pan ran her hands through his lavender hair with a smile, "You're hair is getting long again. I have to admit, I do like it long. It's hot."

"Or really?" Trunks asked with a smirk as he opened his closed eyes. "Well then, I'm never cutting it again."

Pan let out a small laugh before she asked in a soft whisper: "Do you think we're strong enough to now destroy the Androids in our timeline?"

"I'm sure we are. As soon as we get back to our timeline, killing them will be one of the first things we do."

"I can't wait for them to finally be gone," Pan said softly.

"Me too," Trunks said as he move from his current spot. He scooted up to be beside Pan as he held out his arms, "Here." Pan smiled as she laid down in his arms with her head on his chest while she held his left hand.

"Are you scared?" She asked him.

"Of what?"

"The Cell Games..."

"Yes," Trunks told her honestly. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm terrified that something will happen to somebody, especially you. That, or that Cell can't be defeated."

Trunks grip on her tightened, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Probably go crazy, no joke. I can't live without you, Panna. I refuse to."

Pan did not say anything, because there was nothing to be said. She refused to live in a world without Trunks as well. He was her other-half, the person who made her life worth living. A world without Trunks, would not be a world worth living in.

It was around Mid-day outside of the chamber when ChiChi arrived at Capsule Corp. Goku and Gohan had disappeared off to Namek for some unknown reason, and the woman was curious as to what her future daughter wa up to. The first person she spotted was Bulma, who had Baby in her arms.

"You know, I honestly don't know where Trunks or Pan are. They normally come down or something," said Bulma. Both women went to the Mirai's room where they found no luck.

"Maybe they're at Roshii's?" Asked ChiChi, she was thinking of possibilities so she would not grow worried.

"Yeah... Let's go check," Bulma said. She left Trunks with his Grandma Bunny before her and ChiChi took one of her aircrafts.

"Hey you two," Krillin greeted when the women walked into Kame House.

Bulma and ChiChi looked all over the room and could not see their kids anywhere. There was just Master Roshii, Oblong, Tein, Choutzu, Krillin, Yamacha and his cat. No Trunks and no Pan. The two now just wanted to know that their kids were okay.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tien.

"Have you guys seen Trunks and Pan today?" Asked Bulma, "We don't know where they are."

"Maybe they went to the store," suggested Yamacha.

"Why would they need to go to the store? They're staying with me," said Bulma.

"I know where they are," Krillin said with a light blush.

"Well?" Demanded ChiChi, "Where are they?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber... They were going to go in there again. I guess they went in together."

Bulma and ChiChis eye's widened in realisation. Their kids who were going out would be stuck in a room together for a whole year. It did not take a genius to figure out what they would be doing. Master Roshii's mouth began to water as he smiled. His nose began to bleed at all the perverted images that came to his mind.

"Lucky Trunks," Yamacha said before noticing everyone looking at him in shock. "Did I say that out loud?!"

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled ChiChi.

"I know! I know!" The man said holding his hands out in defence. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It just slipped out. Please don't tell Goku... Or Trunks! Don't tell Trunks! He'll murder me!"

"Well..." Bulma said, "Maybe they wouldn't do anything like that." Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

"Please," snorted Oblong. "They had so much lust between them out here, I can only imagine what it would be like in that room."

"He's right," Bulma said looking down at the ground sadly. "Plus they are adults now, so nothing we could say would stop them if they wanted to."

"They're adults?!" ChiChi cried, "I haven't even had my Pan yet and she's already an adult?!"

Bulma pouted. "My Trunks is still just a baby!" She said with a cry as well.

"Let's go greet them when they come out," ChiChi told her friend.

"You guys can't do that," Krillin told them.

"Why not?" Demanded Bulma.

"You'll embarrass them," Roshii told them. "Just let them go back to Capsule Corp and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"But-but," ChiChi said before sighing. The old turtle hermit was right, all they would do is embarrass them if they did that. So sadly the two women left for Capsule Corp waiting for the next day when they could see just how much their children grew.

It was finally time for Trunks and Pan to leave the chamber. They came out happy and hoping that no one would see them leaving. "Well, what do ymwe have here?" A voice said making the two hybrids stop in their tracks. They turned to see Krillin, with the smugness look ever on his face. "I knew it! I totally knew you two went in there together! I just had to come make sure."

'That little midget-' started Trunks.

'Trunks!' Pan said hitting his arm lightly.

"So, I guess you two did a lot more than just training eh? Well that's what we all guessed..."

"Who's all?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone at Roshii's," he told them. He wasn't lying ChiChi and Bulma were at Roshii's at the time.

"Seriously?" Pan asked him with a roll of her eyes, "Do you guys have nothing better to do?"

Krillin had to admit that Pan was beautiful, not that she wasn't before she entered the Chamber, but now as a fully grown women with curves all in the right place and hair that came all the way down to her hips again she was gorgeous. Of course he would never try anything, for one she was too young for him. Second if he even looked at her in a lustful way Trunks would surely kill him. That's something that he learned about the boy, Trunks didn't like anybody staring at Pan with lustful eyes except him. Krillin knew that he would really cause harm to anyone that tried to hit on Pan.

"It's hard to believe your Goku's kid," Krillin told Pan. "You look nothing like him, can you imagine if you did?"

"Ugh," Trunks said making a face and shivering at the thought.

Pan laughed at him before turning to Krillin, "Stop scaring Trunks."

Krillin just laughed as well, "Just be lucky that you look like your mother."

Pan smiled at him, " I am. Are you going into the chamber?"

"Nah, I just came up here to tease you two."

"That wasn't very nice," said Trunks.

"Like you have room to talk," Pan told him. "You're the most brutally honest person I know, other than your father of course."

Trunks just shrugged, "What can I say? It runs in the family."

The two of them made their way back to Capsule Corp. They were a little surprised to see both of their mothers there. Thankfully, the two women did what Krillin and Roshii said to do and did not bring up anything embarrassing. They asked about training and of course about their kid's hair and how long it was. The two demi-Saiyans were thankful they did not ask about anything else, it would have been a bit more than weird talking about their sex life to their mothers... Especially their younger mothers that were not even from the same timeline.

**EDITED: 2-19-13**


	26. A New Planet Vegeta

**26- A New Planet Vegeta?**

"Trunks," Pan said racing down the stairs as her converses tapped the stairs.

"Pan!" Bulma yelled after her, "You can't wear converses with that dress!"

"I already am! I don't want to wear this dress anyways!" Pan said as she entered the kitchen.

The cereal that Trunks had been eating fell out of his mouth. Pan was wearing a dress... Pan and dresses never mixed, so it was quite a surprise. She did look cute though. It was a dark blue summer dress that tied in the back. The skirt fluffed out slightly as it stopped a few inches above her knees. Little did Bulma know, that not only was Pan wearing converse, but she was also wearing shorts underneath her dress as well.

"You're wearing a dress," Trunks said, unsure if he should laugh or not.

"Your mother made me," Pan said with a pout.

"I don't know whether to laugh or call you cute," Trunks said honestly. He sat his bowl down before walking over towards her.

"You can shut up," Pan said crossing her arms with a slight glare.

"I can do that," Trunks said before lowering his lips and kissing her softly. Pan was still mad so he laughed lightly as he pulled away. "Honestly Panna, I think you're beautiful no matter what you are wearing. Especially when you are wearing one of my shirts, or nothing at all," he said with a wink.

Pan cracked a laugh, "You, Trunks Briefs, know exactly what to say to me."

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't, huh?"

"No, I suppose not. But, you're still really cute, so I guess that would count as something."

Trunks rolled his eyes as Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared into each others eyes for the longest time. No words needed to be said, and not because they could talk telepathically either.

"Marry me," whispered Trunks.

"What?!" Pan said jumping back in surprise. Her eyes were wide as her heart hammered. Trunks just did not ask he what she thought he did, did he?!

"Marry me," Trunks repeated. "Not now of course, but when we get back to our timeline. Marry me, I'll get you a ring and everything."

A smile broke out on Pan's face. She had dreamed of marrying Trunks for as long as she could remember, and now it was coming true. "Yes," she told him.

"Yes?" Trunks said happily as he made sure.

"Yes!" Pan said happily before kissing him. Trunks picked her up as he spun them around a few times. He could not believe it, he was going to marry Pan. One day, after their world was free from the demons terrorizing it.

Later on that day, the Z-Fighters were gathers together in a spot out in the country for a picnic. It was the main reason Bulma had made Pan wear a dress. That, and the woman just wanted to see the young hybrid in a dress. The only two people who were not at small get together was Goku and ChiChi. The two were at a very important school interview for Gohan.

Krillin was confidently singing karaoke. Bulma, who was holding Baby, as well as Tien, Yamacha, and Gohan who was standing around seemed to think that Krillin needed to stop his music career while he was ahead. Vegeta, as always was away from everyone with a scowl on his face. Piccolo had already wandered away somewhere. Master Roshii was plastered drunks with a black eye. He had received the black eye when he tried to group one of Pan's breast. It was not a smart move on the old man's part; speaking that Trunks was standing right next to Pan when the event occurred. Now though, the two were calm. Trunks was leaned against a nearby Trunks with his left arms wrapped around Pan's waist. She now was giggling at all the faces he was making at Krillin's singing, and his attempt to lip-sync with the bald man.

Suddenly a giant space ship landed not a football field away. Krillin kept singing his heart out; meanwhile, everyone else went to go check it out. The doors opened up loudly and landed on the ground with a thud. Dozen of green-skinned men wearing battle armour came running out before kneeling in front of Vegeta and even calling him Sire!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded as the leader of the strange men started walking towards him. He was dark-skinned with a mustache and an eyepatch.

"Finally we met at long last. We have finally found you, Prince Vegeta," the man said kneeling down before the royal Saiyan.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes, my lord. I am Paragus."

'So, you and I can show up, you can even go Super, and we'll claim to be Saiyan- but your father doesn't believe us. Yet, this man shows up with a weird army, calls your father Sire and he believes them!? Am I messing something?!' Pan told Trunks telepathically. He just shook his head, just as confused.

"What? A new Planet Vegeta...?" Asked a confused Vegeta.

"Yes my Lord the world will know the unstoppable force of our race!" Vegeta's lip curled upwards before he started to walk away. "Of course we'll have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan. My Lord only you can do this," Paragus said hoping to catch Vegeta's attention.

"You've found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes. He's reeking havoc all over the South Galaxy with his outstanding power. At his current rate the new Planet will be destroyed."

"Father you're not going to believe such a story are you?!" Trunks asked as he left Pan's side and walked over to Vegeta. He did not believe a word Paragus had said.

"Lead the way Paragus," said Vegeta.

"Father!" Trunks said a bit dumbfounded at how his father could believe such a story.

"Of course you can come too Prince Trunks, you are one of us," Paragus told him. Trunks narrowed his eyes at the man, clearly not liking him as he started to lead Vegeta to the ship.

Gohan, Oblong, and Krillin were trying to make a still plastered Master Roshii off of the spaceship stairs. For some reason the old hermit did not want Vegeta to go. Trunks walked over to where his mother was holding Baby, Pan had moved herself over to her.

"Vegeta he's own planet? Yeah that's just what he needs," Bulma said sarcasticly.

Trunks met Pan's eyes. She gave him a look that clearly said 'If you're going, i'm going.' He knew there would be no fighting her.

"Mom, i'm going to go get dad and bring him back," Trunks told Bulma. He grabbed Pan's hand before they ran onto the ship that was closing its doors.

It soon landed on the planet and Paragus took Vegeta on a cart type thing to ride to the castle. Behind them was the rest of the gang. Trunks was trying to drive as Pan sat next to him. Gohan was sitting in the back and Oblong was patting Roshii on the back as he vomited over the side.

"I'm so hung over," complained Roshii.

Pan just looked at him, not feeling the least bit sorry for him. She ruffled Gohans hair causing him to smile. She had to admit, it was weird having him as a little brother and not an older brother at first, but she still loved it. She was going to miss him so much when her and Trunks had to go back to the future.

When they got the castle they saw many people who Paragus claimed came from all over to serve Vegeta. They also met Broly, who Trunks immediately did not like. The two men made eyes contact and there was instantly something between them. It was clear that they would never get along. Pan did not like Broly either. He really made her feel uncomfortable; there was just something off about him. She held onto Trunks' arm a bit tired as they continued to walk.

A green man came up to Vegeta, claiming that the Legendary Super Saiyan had landed on a planet near by. Vegeta demanded Broly go with him. Trunks tried to tell him not to go rushing in, to get new information but the man refused to listen and went anyways. It really made Trunks mad at how his father could do such stupid things.

"Hey you guys do you think this whole Legendary Super Saiyan thing is real?" Krillin asked Trunks, Pan and Gohan as they flew around looking at the planet. "It seems kinda far-fetched."

"I agree with you," Trunks told him. "But, my father doesn't and that's the problem," he said as they took off faster.

**EDITED: 2-22-13**


	27. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**27- The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Trunks, Pan, Gohan, and Krillin flew until they stopped above an old abandoned city. "All those cities we saw from space..." Pan said shaking her head. "They were nothing but ruins!"

"Yeah, I wonder what that Paragus guy wants with a run down place?" Asked Gohan.

"What's that over there?" Krillin said noticing pipes.

"It looks like they're pumping an energy from underground," said Trunks.

"Why would they need to do that?" Asked Gohan.

"I got it!" Krillin said, "They send it to the palace! It's the only place that has plants growing," he told them as they flew. Following the pipes, the four of them landed in front of a small alien trying to help an older one up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Said the little younger one. "We're not slacking off, I promise my grandpa wasn't feeling too well."

Pan instantly felt bad for the little aliens. She fell down on her knees, careful to not get dirt on her dress. She helped the older alien before looking at the younger one, "It's okay."

"It seems kinda pointless to try to build anything on a ruined planet," Gohan told the small alien.

"It is pointless," the alien told him as he started to work again. "We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our planet. We work all day and they hardly feed us. Those Saiyans are heartless," he said trying to pull a water jug out of the ground.

A green man in a suite jumped down and kicked the alien before hitting him with a whip. "Get back to work!"

"Hey!" Pan yelled at him as she stood up and ran over to the alien. "Stop it! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Trunks and Gohan were beside her in a flash in case the man tried to hurt Pan.

"Shamo," the older alien said coming over by Pan. "Shamo's not to blame."

"You want some too?" The man asked him raising his whip.

"You have no right to do that!" Gohan told him kicking him off of his feet.

The green man blew a whistle before many others like him came around. They acted like they was going to attack and then they all froze seeming scared. They looked at the hybrids strangely before running off.  
Krillin smirked as he punched the air. Unfortunately, Goku instant transmissioned right then and Krillin accidentally punched his face.

"Sorry!" Krillin told him.

"Aye, aye, aye," Goku said holding his cheek.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Pan asked him as she helped Shamo up.

"I'm not sure," Goku told her. "I was just following after the Saiyans energy what are you guys doing here?"

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this Legendary super Saiyan," Krillin told him.

"Really? I didn't know King Kai talked to him too," said Goku.

"How good of you to come Kakarrot," Paragus said appearing on a ledge from above. "Or as you now prefer Goku."

"Hey how do you know that name?" Goku asked him standing up, "You must be a Saiyan!"

"Yes, you must be Baradocks son. Now would our guest care to have some dinner?"

"Are you kidding me? That sounds fantastic!" Goku said with a wide smile.

"Oh Papa," Pan said with a face palm.

Later that night, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, and Krillin all went back to where Shamo lived with the other aliens. They brought them a large plate of food that the ate hungrily. "Slow down," Pan told them softly. "Don't rush, you could choke."

"Was it Paragus who destroyed yor planet?" Asked Trunks.

"No," Shamo said as he continued to eat. "The man wa bigger and stronger!"

Trunks turned his back so he was looking out the widow of the small building. Something was telling him it was Broly. The guy was not right, and he sure did not trust him. Pan, knowing something was bothering him touched Trunks' arm lightly. He smiled down at her softly and she gave him a comforting smile back.

Later on Vegeta returned in a foul mood from not catching the Legendary Super Saiyan. "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted from his perch on an open window sill.

Vegeta turned his head to look at him. "I don't remember you being on the guest list."

"Awe come on Vegeta, it's not like you're having any better luck at finding the Super Saiyan."

Vegeta snarled, "It won't be long before we catch him, and when we do he's mine and he's dead. Stay out of my way clown."

Broly stared at Goku and instantly started tensing up. Paragus held up a remote up to control him. He was frantic because it almost did not work. Goku watched them go with a confused look as he felt a weird feeling build up inside of him. Something about Broly, just did not seem right.

Once it was time for bed arrangements had to be made. Goku and Gohan would share a bed. Roshii suggested that Pan could sleep with him, Trunks gave him another black eye to match his first. It was obvious that Trunks and Pan would be sharing a bed, and Krillin called on to himself since he refused to sleep in the same bed as Roshii or Oblong. After war seemed like forever, everyone was in a peaceful sleep.

Goku's eyes popped open right before Broly busted through the door jolting him completely awake. Goku moved out of the way and lead him outside. He dogged Brolys attacks as he tried to fight the maniac back with no luck. Broly just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Paragus came flying out infont of Goku, and once again he took out his controller and calmed Broly down. They took off towards the castle and Goku watched them go, he now knew for sure that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Walking back into the room he saw that everyone was awake, and one thing was obvious- they had to stop Broly before it was too late.

The next morning, Vegeta was on his way to go home. Paragus was trying his best to get him to stay for comet Kimore. He even went as far as to claim that the Legendary Super Saiyan had been found. Suddenly they heard Goku inside of the ship, and he was laughing. Vegeta stopped as Goku stopped his laugh am became serious.  
"Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere, because the Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here on this planet."

"Stay out of this, you have no idea what you're talking about! Vegeta told him.

"Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku asked as he flew down in front of them.

"Vegeta he must be confused. That's ridiculous! Not to mention completely impossible. My Lord., let's drop this nonsense and return back to your palace."

"Father!" Trunks said flying down, Pan was right beside him. "Don't listen to him!" He said as they landed in front of Goku. "This so-called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake, it's an illusion. Paragus didn't build this, he twisted it just to get you here. These people will tell you everything," Trunks said as he motioned towards Krillin and Gohan who were carrying the small aliens.  
Shamo and the others instantly recognized Broly, and pointed him out as the one who destroyed their planet.

"You ticked me!" Vegeta yelled trough clinched teeth towards Paragus.

Paragus chuckled darkly, "It's about time your spoiled minuscule brain figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here; putting on this little charade, but do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth!" He said before laughing, "One more thing I forgot to mention to you fools is that the reason I chose this planet is because in just a few short hours it will be destroyed! And when you're gone i'll rule Earth or any planet I want!"

Broly, who had been twitching for a good while started walking towards Goku. Vegeta growled as he powered up and jumped in front of Broly, "I don't think so! This Saiyan is mine!" The man was unaffected as he effortlessly hit Vegeta and sent him flying. Paragus took out his controller as he frantically pushed the button to calm Broly. With a growl the man shot a blast at his father, and killed him.

"He just killed his father," Pan said in shock. "The guy was a total jackass but still..."

Broly screamed as he let his power flow through his veins. It was nothing like any of the others had ever felt before. It was so amazing, and it was so deadly. Gohan jumped in front of Goku, not wanting his father to be harmed. Goku pushed him out of the way just as Broly sent the blast out. The two Son's took off in a flight, and Trunks and Pan were right behind them. Goku went Super, and the three younger Saiyans followed his lead. Surely, all four of them as Super Saiyan's would be able to defeat Broly-or so they hoped.

"Do you really think the four of you can stop me?" Broly asked Goku.

"I admit you won the first round, but you won't win the second, Goku told him.

Roshii and Krillin landed not to far from them. "Wow..." Krillin said looking at the four Super Saiyans.

"Krillin, Roshii! Get everyone somewhere safe!" Ordered Goku.

"Right," said Krillin.

"Tell me Kakarrot, how much do you love your children?" Broly asked him darkly.

"You three leave," Goku told, the younger Saiyans not wanting any of them to get hurt.

"Papa-" Pan started.

"Now, Pan" he said sternly.

Pan nodded before she flew up with the boys and letting Goku fight with Broly. It was bad, very bad. Broly soon tossed Goku up and then went after Trunks, Pan and Gohan. He sent Gohan flying through several buildings.

"Gohan!" Pan cried as her and Trunks went to go save him but they got caught by Broly, who started ramming them through stuff.

"You know you're pretty cute, too bad you're Kakarrots daughter. Oh well I guess I could just ignore that fact-" Broly started as he looked at Pan. Trunks did not let him finish the sentence. He was not about to let that freak touch Pan ever again. With a scream he broke Brolys grip on Pan then he broke his own.

"She's mine," he told Broly darkly. 'Go get Gohan,' he told Pan telepathically. She nodded before running away.

"Awe did I strike a nerve?" Broly taunted, "You're little mate won't be yours for long. Not once I'm done with her that is."

"You sick son of a bitch," Trunks said before powering up the most he could and attacking Broly.

Trunks tried his hardest, but Broly was tossing him to the side like he was nothing at all. Goku soon joined in to help, but even he was not strong enough to help.

"What's wrong Kakarrot?" Broly mocked, "Say goodbye to your son!"

Broly shot a blast at Gohan but before it hit him two things happened. One, Gohan disappeared and a blast was shot his way knocking his own out of the way.

"Piccolo," Pan said as she held Gohan in her arms. She looked up at the Namekin that was now facing Broly.

**EDITED 2-23-13**


	28. Goodbye Broly

***Chapter 28- Goodbye Broly***

Pan laid Gohan on the ground before Piccolo landed beside her. He gave Gohan a senzu bean before handing two to her. "Eat one, then go find Trunks and give him one," he said.

Pan ate hers quickly before jumping up and flying off to where Trunks was and gave him one. "Panna?" Trunks asked blinking a few times.

"Hey Boxer Boy," Pan told him smiling softly despite the situation. "Piccolo arrived with senzu beans."

"I don't know how that Namek does it," Trunks said shaking his head as Pan helped him up.

The comet was approaching fast and the Saiyans as well Piccolo had no time to waste. The Saiyans all went Super again as they surrounded Broly with Piccolo. Everything they seemed to do turned out to be a failure. Nothing was working. Ever since Trunks broke out of Brolys grip earlier the man seemed to have more hatred towards him. He already did not like Trunks because their fathers were enemies. Broly continuously kept trying to go after Pan just to piss Trunks off, and boy was it ever. He was not the only one who noticed it Piccolo, Gohan and Goku did to so they were all continuously watching her back.

"Kame- Hame HA!" Goku said sending the attack straight towards Broly with no luck. Piccolo finally talked some since into Vegeta who then went super Saiyan and joined the fight.

"Awe man!" Pan said as Trunks helped her up.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked her from beside Trunks.

"My dress is ripped! Bulma-San is going to kill me! I can't fight in this!" She said before ripping it off of her all the way, it left her in just her shorts and bra. Trunks stared at her wide eyes for a moment before taking his jacket off quickly and putting it around Pans shoulders at least covering her breast so no one- Broly- could not see them. They all tried their luck at Broly again with no luck. This monster really did seem unstoppable.

"Listen," Piccolo called. "We need to channel out power to Goku!"

From their spot on the ground Gohan, Trunks, and Pan got ready. Goku started charging up as Piccolo, Trunks, Pan and Gohan channeled their powers to him. Even with all their powers Broly still seemed to be at an advantage. He was jumping on Goku like he was some sort of trampoline.

"Papa no," Pan said weakly. She was sitting in between Trunks and Gohan and there was nothing they could do. They were all too weak, and they were still channeling their power to Goku. Pan wrapped her free arm around Gohans shoulders tightly as he turned his head away from Goku and buried it into her side.

"Father, give Goku some of your power!" Trunks told Vegeta, almost begging.

Vegeta who was barely standing spoke, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Tell me why I should give my power to someone lower than me? WHY?"

"Because I said so," Pan said through clinched teeth as she glared at Vegeta. It surprised the older Saiyan as well as everyone else. "I know you hate my father but can't you tell that your power can help save us all? Dammit! You're the only other full-blooded Saiyan! So stop being so damn arrogant, get your head out of your ass and help my father save us!" She yelled at him.

The boys all started at her, their eyes as big as they could get and their mouths practically on the ground. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed a scar on her neck. His eyes widened dramatically when he noticed one on his sons neck as well. They mated... His son mated with Kakarrots kid...

"Well?" Pan snapped at him.

Vegeta growled, "Nobody tells me what to do!"

"WANNA BET?" Pan yelled challenging him as she still held her glare. "Help my father damn it!"

Vegeta had to admit, the girl could be terrifying when she wanted to be. She might have been Kakarrots daughter, but Vegeta had to hand it to his son... He picked out a good mate. "Fine!" Vegeta barked back before turning and channelling his power to Goku.

Soon all of them were out from exhaustion of channeling all their power. Only Goku was still awake and it was just him and Broly. Goku shot a bean right through Broly killing him and he got all of his friends on the space ship just in time before the planet exploded.

When they got to Earth they were greeted by a very angry Bulma and ChiChi.

"They're not happy you guys," Yamcha warned them. Him, Tein, and Choutzu got left behind.

"And just where have you all been?" ChiChi demanded, "Goku this is all your fault! Registration is already over!"

"ChiChi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports," Goku said with a nervous laugh. ChiChi fell down anime style, her husband was hopeless. It was a good thing she loved his so much.

"Pan!" Bulma said looking at her in her short shorts and Trunks' Capsule Corp jacket that she was wearing. "What happened to your dress?"

"It got ripped." Pan told her simply.

"I say, it's quite the improvement," Roshii said pinching her butt.

Before Trunks had time to do anything this time Pan just simply punched Roshii in the face sending him backwards and causing everyone to look at her. She tilted her head to look at Roshii as she smiled what seemed to be a secret smile. "I look like my mother, that much is obvious," she said before turning her whole body to face Roshii. "But what you need to remember is that Goku is my father so that means, I don't need a skillet to break MORE than your nose. Got it?" She asked him. Master Roshii nodded vigorously holding his bleeding nose. He wasn't sure if it was because it was broken or because he could see a very nice view of Pans cleavage between the opening of Trunks jacket.

"That's my girl!" ChiChi said proudly causing Pan to smirk.

Vegeta looked at Pan realising she was something else. Wait a minute... he just called her Pan, not Kakarrots brat... He sighed realising his son was right, it wasn't her fault she was related the that idiot.

**EDITED 2-23-13**


	29. Baby's Day Out

**Chapter 29- Baby's Day Out**

It was two days until the Cell games and everyone was getting a little bit nervous. Surely after Broly, Cell could not be that bad so that lightened them up a bit. The fear however was still strong. Cell, was like nothing that they had ever faced before.

In the Capsule Corp living room Bulma and Vegeta were fighting which really was not out of the ordinary. They fought about everything. Behind them Baby stood in his crib watching with wide eyes. That's how Trunks and Pan saw him, and sharing a look they decided to take him on a walk. Pan picked him up, as Trunks walked behind her and turned to his parents.

"We're going on a walk..." He told them. "We have Jr... We'll be back later..." He didn't think they heard him but he shrugged and told his Grandma Bunny. She'll tell them if they start to wonder where they all went.

"You are such a cute baby!" Pan told Trunks as she made Jr giggle. They were at a local park sitting underneath a large tree that was by a small pond.

Trunks just looked at her with a slight smile, "Is it not weird?"

"Yeah a bit," she told him. "I'm holding you... Yet i'm not," she said before letting her mind wonder. "Trunks?"

"Hm?" He asked looking at her.

"Do you think i'll still be born in this timeline? And if I am, do you think that this baby will have as close relationship with her and you and I do?"

"I'm not sure," he told her. "I only know how I feel and I know that I can't live without you, as cheesy as it may sound. There's not a doubt in my mind that you won't be born, ChiChi and Goku already love you so really it's just a matter of time. As for them being as close as us, well I don't know... They will be us in some weird way won't they? They might have a bond just like us." Pan smiled at him before turning back to Jr and making him smile.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma and Vegeta just got done fighting when Bulma turned to the crib and screamed.

"Women! Why are you screaming?" Vegeta asked covering his ears.

"Trunks! Baby Trunks! He was in the crib! Where's my baby?!" She asked starting to panic.

"Oh Bulma, honey that nice young man, you know the one that has the same name as Trunks took him to the park with his girlfriend," Bunny told her smiling. "They're such a nice couple." Bulma sighed, if Baby Trunks was with older Trunks and Pan she had nothing to worry about.

At the park Trunks climbed up the tree and started doing something and Pan sat Jr on the ground on his feet trying to get him to walk.

"Awe," said an older lady who looked like she could be Pan's grandma. "He's so cute, and he looks so much like his father," she said tilting her head towards Trunks who was still in the tree.

Pan blushed, this lady thought Jr was Trunks and hers kid! Well of course he looked liked Trunks, because he was Trunks! She could not tell that lady that though, so Pan did the only thing she could think of at the moment... She played along. "Thank you," She told the older women smiling.

"Have a nice day, and tell your husband to be careful. People can break their necks from falling out of trees," the older lady said walking away.

"I will and you too," Pan told her as she walked away.

Trunks as her husband... Pan liked that thought. He did ask her to marry him, but they would not be getting married until after they went back to their timeline. She looked at Jr who took a step all by himself causing Pan to scream with excitement and Trunks to fall out of the tree. It's a good thing he was a Saiyan or he could of broken his neck. "What is it?" He asked running over towards Pan as she picked Jr up and spinned him around.

"He took a step all by himself!" Pan told him excitedly holding Jr out ot him. Trunks looked at her with an eye brow raised for a second, but he could not help but smile at her. He took Jr and tossed him in the air making him laugh. "What was you doing up there?" Pan asked him pointing to the tree.

"Look," he said showing her the spot where he carved their initials into the tree. "Now were together even in this timeline." Pan smiled before kissing him. They suddenly smelled something and both of them looked at Jr.

"Here," Trunks said holding Jr out in his arms towards Pan. "You can change him because i'm not changing my self, that's just weird."

Pan pushed his arms back in. "Well i'm not changing him. I'm your girlfriend, that's just as weird."

They looked at each other for moment before Trunks nodded. "Then I guess it's time to go back home?" He asked her.

Pan nodded "Yeah... Bulma-San can change him."

It was finally the night before the Cell games and Pan laid in Trunks bed next to him with her head on his chest. They held each other close, their naked bodies pressed firmly next to each others. They didn't know what to expect from tomorrow but what ever came their way they would face it together.

**EDITED 2-23-13**


	30. Let The Cell Games Begin

Chapter 30- Let The Cell Games Begin

It was the morning of the Cell games and everyone was gearing up and getting ready. Trunks and Pan were wearing their Saiyan armor costumes like Vegeta. Goku brought himself, ChiChi, Gohan to Capsule Corp. When they arrived there they saw Bulma hugging Trunks and Pan tightly. ChiChi wasted no time in grabbing Gohan and Pan up in her arms and hugging them.

"Please be carefu,l" ChiChi said as she looked at everyone. "I don't want ANY of you getting hurt. I mean it, don't get hurt."

Goku smiled at her, "We'll try are best Hun... But you know us."

"Goku promise me Gohan won't fight," ChiChi told him.

"Oh mom," Gohan said as he started to blush darkly.

"Uh," Goku said sweat forming on his temple.

"Goku, you have to promise me!" ChiChi said.

"I gotta run, Love you!" Goku said. He kissed her cheek quickly before running out of the house.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Gohan said following right behind Goku.

"We better follow them," Trunks said. "It will be starting soon."

"Don't worry so much Momma, Gohan's stronger than you know," Pan told ChiChi before her and Trunks flew to the lookout with Goku and Gohan.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted Krillin, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. "Where's Vegeta?" He asked looking around.

"He already flew off," muttered Piccolo.

"Nice," Goku said with a nod of his head. "He must be pumped. What level is he at?" There was silence, nobody answering. "Uh guys, what's going on?" Goku asked confuseed, "What's up with the silent treatment?"

"Well you know how Denede made a dragon?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Yeah," Goku said nodding.

"Well he made it to where it would bring back anyone who was killed by Cell... But it won't bring back anyone who's already died once."

"I'm sorry, I should of told you before I made it Goku," Dende said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry" Goku told them smiling. "Nothing is going to happen. He's not going to beat us guys."

"Hello? We're fighting Cell here" Krillin told him.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Goku said still smiling. "Now let's go before we're late."

Tv's everywhere were going to be showing the Cell games. That's all that was on and everyone was watching it. ChiChi was thankful that she was at Capsule Corp so her and Bulma had each other. Roshii, Oblong, Choutzu, and Puar was there as well. A Mr. Hercule Satan was currently on the screen.

"You know... It might be fair if he gets killed," said Roshii.

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan met Yamcha and Tein up in the sky before they got the stage. "We'll come with you," Tein told them once they stopped. "But we want you to know we're not fighting."

"Sure, now lets go," Goku said smiling softly before they all took off.

From where Cell was at on his stage he could feel Vegeta getting closer, and closer. "What is that?" The annoucer of ZTV asked as what seemed like a bright light came closer. Vegeta landed just on the outskirt of the stage seemingly calm.

"It appears that we have another visitor, but I don't recognize him," ZTV man said. "He just came here... Flying unexpectedly."

"One of Cells tricks," Mr. Satan said. ZTV man went to the edge of the stage and held out his microphone to Vegeta.

"So who are you? What are you doing here? And if you've just come to watch step away from the ring so you don't get hurt."

"Quite!" Barked Vegeta, "I've had enough of your insolence. Get out of my face!"

ZTV man did as he was told and went back over to Hercule with a nervous laugh. Android Sixteen, who Bulma had redesigned landed on the other side of the stage across from Vegeta. Finally after what seemed like forever the other Z-Fighters landed with ease behind Vegeta. The ZTV announcer, cameraman, and Mr. Satan were all shocked and amazed. They did not understand how all these people were flying. Everyone around the world who was watching the program was just as shocked.

Cell uncrossed his arms and began to speak, "Welcome, welcome everyone."

Android Sixteen walked over to the Z-Fighters. "Hey Sixteen nice to see you all repaired," Krillin told him.

"Yes I am fully functional, thanks to you."

"Hi! I'm Goku," he said holding out his hand towards Sixteen.

Sixteen looked at him, "Yes. I know who you are. When I was made my soul purpose was to kill you, although i've chosen not to."

ZTV man was still talking and Pan rubbed one of her temples. "Does this guy ever shut up?" She asked no one in particular.

Gohan smiled up at her a bit, "He is kinda annoying."

Trunks smirked, "The other guy is getting jealous." He said as Mr. Satan talked about how he was still there.

"Well I guess i'll go first," Goku said starting to stretch. "Is that okay with you Vegeta?"

"Be my guest," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. "Just know that I will be the one to defeat Cell."

Mr. Satan was getting angry and started yelling profanities towards the Z-Fighters. "So therefore you do not know that I, Hercule Satan is the martial arts champ of the world!" He said finishing his rant.

All of the Z-fighters just started at him like he was mentally disturbed. "He's not serious... Right?" Trunks asked.

Hercule tried to intimidate them by picking up a giant rock from the ground and crushing it. The group was not amused.

"I say we let the jerkball go first," Krillin told Goku.

"Do you think we should?" Asked Goku.

"It's time," Cell said announcing the begin of the games.

EDITED 2-23-13


	31. Losers Fight First

**Chapter 31- Loser's Fight First**

"Who will fight me first?" challenged Cell.

"Me," Hercule said as he took a step forward while removing his cape.

"There's no point in trying to stop him Papa," Pan told him as he took a step towards the arena. "Mr. Whatever his name is, isn't going to listen to you."

"I have to at least try to warn him," said Goku. He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling, "HEY MR. SATAN! IF YOU FIGHT CELL, YOU'LL DIE!"

The ZTV man shared a look with Hercule before they shrugged and busted into laughter. The camera pointed towards Goku, and the announcer spoke, "Just who do you think you are?"

Anger boiled up inside of Pan and Trunks had to grab her to stop her from attacking the announcer. "You little prick!" She hissed loudly making the announcer jump back slightly startled. "And, just who the hell do you think you are?! You just insulted Son Goku! The first world champ before your precious, pathetic Hercule Satan! And, I'm telling you this right now that if you don't get that damn camera out of my face I will blow it up!"

Goku smiled at his daughters temper, she sure did take after he mother in that department. "It's okay, Panny," he said patting her arm as the camera man turned away from her quickly.

"I hope Cell blows them all up. Poof," she muttered causing Trunks to chuckle and Vegeta to smirk.

"If that idiot wants to fight Cell, let him. We can just wish him back with the dragon balls," said Krillin.

"Well, I guess that's all we can do," Goku said with a sigh. He raised his hand to the announcer to let him know that he would no longer interfere.

suddenly a pink ship appeared in the sky and an annoying voice spoke out of it. A big guy came out of it before another frilly looking man and a woman.  
"Is this national goofball day or something?" Asked Krillin.

"We are the students of Mr. Satan," spoke the two men.

"Yes," the frilly man said speaking first. "The call me Kahoni," he said with a wink before he threw a rose towards Pan. Trunks caught it before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it multiple times. Kahoni started backing up with nervous laughs as Trunks glared at him. All the other Z-Fighters just looked at him, they already knew not to mess with Pan. The girl in mention, could not stop her laughter from spilling out.

"And I am the powerful, Herosoki!" Spoke the big man.

"I give them five seconds," said Trunks.

"Give them some slack," Gohan said with a smile. "Maybe ten."

Pan snorted as she shook her head, "This will be fun to watch."

"Are you nervous? Don't worry it won't last long," Kahoni said gong first. He jumped up in the air fixing to attack but Cell just powered up sending him flying off into space.

"Told you," Trunks told Gohan with a smile and causing the younger boy to laugh.

Kahoni came crashing down to the ground. Now it was the big guys turn to fight. Herosoki took off his mask... Just to eat it. He started running towards Cell head on but slowly he started slowing down. Cell was using his energy as a block making sure the Herosoki could not get through. Without moving Cell used his energy and flung Herosoki across the stage and into the ground.

Mr. Satan decided to fight next. He took out a travel bag causing everyone to wonder what he was up to. Slowly he took out 15 blocks before stacking them up. He was going to attempt to smash through all of them.

"This guy is an idiot," said Yamacha.

Trunks crossed his arms and shook his head, clearly thinking there was no hope for Mr. Satan. Pan face palmed before she leaned her head on Trunks arm. "Tell me when he's dead," she said making him laugh.

Hercule broke through 14 bricks causing the Z-Fighters to snicker. "Not as strong as he thought, huh?" Krillin asked.

"His hand his hurt," Pan said with her head still on Trunks' arm.

Hercule was now holding his hand that was turning a dark shade of red. He shook it off before he got in a fighting stance and slowly made his way over Cell who was not moving. Hercule ran up and kicked Cell straight in the face with no luck what so ever. But he didn't give up, he continuously kept trying gt harm Cell somehow. Cell on the other hand was unharmed. The giant bug suddenly slung his arm, making it hit Hercule and sending him flying into a side of a mountain.

"He kinda deserved that," said Tien.

"To be honest Gohan," Krillin said as he leaned over towards the boy. "I was kinda rooting for Cell."

"Krillin!" Said Gohan.

"Oh look, he survived. I guess Cell didn't want to waste time on that weakling," said Piccolo.

"Alright, now let's start this tournament for real," Cell said glancing at the Z-Fighter. "Who will be first?"

Goku stepped onto the stage with a light smirk, "Let's do this."

**EDITED 2-23-13**


	32. Goku Vs Cell

**Chapter 32- Goku Vs Cell**

Goku walked out in front of Cell, having high confidence. He waisted no time before he got into battling stance. "This is going to be good!" Said Gohan.

"Finally, something worth watching," Pan said as she ledges her head from Trunks' arm.

"I just lost my footing! That's all!" Blabed Hercule to the ZTV men, and they actually believed him.

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness. His stupidity is beyond belief," Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Well at least Goku is awesome," said Yamacha as he turned to look at Goku.

"His form is flawless," nodded Tien.

"You would think that he's enjoying himself," commented Piccolo.

"Ding," said Cell.

Goku flew at Cell kicking him before trying to punch him, Cell easily blocked it. Back-and-forth is how it went for a few seconds; hits and kicks at each other, but no damage... That is until Goku finally got a kick in at Cell. Hercule, and all of his follower looked at the Saiyan in pure shock.

"Their strength is equal," said Sixteen.

"And so far, neither of them look out of breath," noticed Piccolo.

Goku and Cell continued to fight. Goku jumped up seeming to disappear, but Cell and everyone else knew better. He reappeared and Cell and him continued their hits and kicks. Goku kicked Cell knocking him out of the ring... Or at least that is what everyone thought before Cell caught himself and flew back into the stage. Goku and Cell both announced they were holding back from using their full power, so they continued their fight. They were moving at such a speed that Hercule and his gang could no longer see them, the Z-Fighters, however could still see just fine. It was amazing, for everyone to see them at such a speed. They appeared very close to the Z-Fighters at one time. Goku was blocking hits, but the force of Cell's punches were knocking him ever closer to the edge.

"Goku!" Warned Krillin.

"Cell seems to be having the upper hand," said a worried Yamacha.

"But why?" Gohan asked confused.

"Why what?" Asked Krilin.

Pan was the one who spoke up this time, "Why isn't our father taking this seriously?" She asked slightly annoyed. Everyone looked at her slightly confused and shocked.

Right as Goku was about to fall he disappeared to save himself and to continue the fight. "KameHame," Goku said flying closer to Cell and gathering his energy. "KameHame... HA!" The blast did nothing to Cell, the bug just knocked it towards the side. Again the fight continued before they both landed on the stage.

"Well I would say that was a nice warm up," smirked Cell.

"Yep," Goku said with a light smile. "NOW!" He said, and it was obvious he was up to something. Suddenly, Goku started powering up ready to show his deep strength to fight Cell and to win. The Saiyan powered up his strength and it was truly amazing to everyone.

"Come on Papa," Pan said smiling while she watched her father.

Goku started screaming sending a huge energy wave blowing all the non-Z-Fighters away a bit. Cell flexed his muscles, beams of light coming from him as he sent a huge energy wave as well. Pan grabbed onto Trunks arm so she would not fall.

"Now dad!" Gohan said when Cell had stopped.

"It's a stand off," Krillin said in awe. "They're both at maximum power."

Goku started walking over towards Cell all the Z-Fighters watching curiously.  
The Saiyan stopped when he was just a few feet away from Cell. "Your move," Cell told him.

"Of course," Goku said before punching him in the gut. Goku got in a few really good shots.

"Who do you think will win?" Krillin asked, as he watched Goku and Cell stare each other down. Pan slapped the back of his bald head leaving a red mark. "OUCH!" Krillin said holding his head. Pan may be a girl but she was the toughest girl he knew.

"My father is going to win of course!" Pan told Krillin having strong faith in Goku.

Goku and Cell continued their fight. Cell started using dirty tricks. First, he used one of Tein's techniques to make three extra images of himself so there were four total. Each Cell moved to a corner of the ring, and each charged after Goku at the same time. Cell then used Piccolos special beam cannon on Goku, but again the Saiyan fought all four Cells off. Goku threw each Cell onto the arena each of them landing on each other. It seemed like Goku had won for a moment that is until Cell popped up and formed a disk very similar to Freizas. Cell chased Goku with it until he formed another one and it seemingly went right through Goku. Cell was not the only one who could use tricks, Goku appeared unharmed behind him. Cell landed on the ground and started gathering his energy.

"No Cell!" Goku warned, "That much energy could blow the Eart up!"

"No," Pan whispered, what in the world could they do?

Trunks grabbed her into his arms and turned around, so if there was any impact she would be safe. The other Z-Fighters tried to protect themselves as well. Goku thinking smart lead it out to space and used instant transmission.  
Trunks turned back around Pan still in his arms. Everyone was shaking a bit, that was the closest call they have had of almost dying from Cell.

Goku flew onto the stage and looked at Cell dead on. The fight was not over yet.

**EDITED: 2-24-13**


	33. Gohan's Turn

**Chapter 33- Gohan's Turn**

Goku and Cell started their fight once again, but this time something was different. This time Cell had the upper hand. His speed was phenomenal, moving so fast that even Goku had trouble seeing him. Everyone watched in shock while watching the two of them.

"Hey get away from the ring!" Goku suddenly called out the Z-Fighters when him and Cell were up in the air taking one of their many 'breaks.'  
Cell powered up and blasted the ring, but not before the Z-Fighters go away. Sixteen, for some kind reason even saved the ZTV people and Hercule.

"Things are getting worse," Pan whispered to Trunks as Cell and Goku landed on the ground.

"Last one standing wins," Cell said with a smirk before attacking Goku with a blast and continuing their fight.

"They're even," Trunks whispered,. "Now not only in speed but power as well."

Pan looked over at Gohan. Her father had told her once that he thought Gohan was going to defeat Cell. Did he still think that? She knew Gohan was strong, she had seen it herself.

"Everyone get down, take cover!" Piccolo said, drifting Pan out of her thoughts. "Goku is releasing the Kamehameha."

Pan looked up and sure enough that's what it looked like Goku was doing.  
"Don't worry guys," Krillin said. "Goku's crazy, but he's not that crazy."  
Goku just continued to gather energy and Krillins eye's widened a bit.

"No dad, don't do it," said Gohan.

"My dad is more crazy than you think," Pan told Krillin. "But he's still not going to blow up the earth."

"W-What? Hoe couldn't he?" Asked the bald man.

"Instant Transmission," Trunks said as if it were obvious. Goku disappeared before reappearing in front of Cell and sending the wave directly at the freak.  
Smoke cleared and Cell laid on the ground with no top half. From the cliffs where the Z-Fighters stood, most of them believed Goku had won.

'That is so gross,' Pan told Trunks squinting her eyes and looking at Cells form. He smiled at her softly as he looked at Cell closely too. Yamcha started going on about Cell being dead but the others knew better.

"Get away from it Goku!" Krillin yelled, "Cell has a regeneration cell!" Sure enough, Cell's bottom half jumped up and slowly he began to reform until his upper half just popped up.

Goku was losing his breath but still he fought Cell once again.

"Goku was counting on that last blast to finish Cell off, I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep this up," said Piccolo.

Finally, it looked like Goku sent blast after blast at Cell thinking that maybe that would defeat him. It was all too good to be true, Cell started forming an energy ball coming very close to the Z-Fighters.

"Both of their powers have dropped tremendously, but Goku more so. If he doesn't do something soon, he'll lose," said Piccolo.

'Trunks, do you remember what I told you about what my dad said about Gohan?' Pan asked him. Of course she had told him about how her father said that Gohan might defeat Cell with the help of herself and Trunks.

Trunks eye's widened, 'Yeah. You don't really think-?' He cut himself off as he looked at Gohan with Pan.

'I think we're about to find out,' Pan told him grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

Goku suddenly stopped powering up so he was in just normal Saiyan form. "It's over Cell, you win," Goku told him. "I give up. I know how strong you are there is no point in continuing this fight. I can't beat you." Everyone was surprised except Trunks and Pan who had a pretty good idea about what was about to happen. "You win, I give up," Goku told Cell again. "You know when I first came here I wasn't sure if I had what takes to beat you. Now I know I don't."

"Surely you're joking," Cell said, een he did not want to believe it. "You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away."

"Sure I can. You beat me fair and square. I give up."

"You may quit if you wish, but if there is no one else to fight me then I am destroying this planet!"

"Not so fast!" Goku stopped him as he held up a hand. "I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over. There is still one more person for you to fight."

"Who? One of these?" Cell said looking down at the Z-Fighters. "Please, don't waste my time."

"You'll understand soon," Goku told him. "The person i'm about to call is a lot stronger than me. So, if you enjoyed the fight with me, you'll enjoy fight him even more. Of course you may not feel the same way about it once he's beaten you."

"That's a bold statement for this mystery fighter of yours," grumbled Cell. "Now where is he? Where is this great invisible champion?"

"Oh he's here, he just doesn't know it yet," Goku told Cell.

"I'm losing my patience Goku, say the name!"

"Alright I will," Goku said turning to face the Z-Fighters. "Okay guys i'm afraid to say I can't win this fight. I need someone to take over, that some is you... Son."

Gohan stared at him in shock before shaking in fear. Pan let go of Trunks hand and placed it on Gohans shoulder. Gohan looked up to her to see her smiling at him. "Pan, what's dad talking about? I-I can't fight Cell!"

"Of course you can Gohan," she sad softly. Goku flew up and landed in front of them.

"You can do it right?" Goku asked Gohan.

"Me? Fight with Cell?" Gohan asked him still confused.

"Goku stop this! Think about what you are saying!" Piccolo told him. "If Gohan fights with Cell he's going to die!"

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden with in him. Just think about it, he's been keeping up with the rest of us since he was just a little boy. I can remember back when I was his age I wasn't half as strong as he was."

"Hey Goku, we all know Gohan is strong for his age. But fighting Cell?" Krillin asked not entirely sure about the whole thing.

"You're going to have to trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know Gohan would win."

Goku walked over to Gohan. "Tell me something son, when Cell and I were fighting did you ever have trouble keeping up? Was we ever going to fast for you?"

"No," Gohan told him. "But I'm sure if you was going as fast as you could have, I wouldn't be able to."

"I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my all. The reason you think I was holding back is because you was comparing your energy to mine."

"Is that true?" Piccolo asked shocked.

"Yes," Gohan told him.

"What do you say son? Go out there and win this one for me, then we can all go home."

"Okay dad i'll do it."

Everyone was still a little uneasy as Gohan took off his white cape and flew towards Cell. He landed on the ground in-front of the monster as Cell stared down at him.

"Krillin still got some of those senzu beans? Can I have one?" Goku asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said handing him one.

"Hey Cell," yelled Goku. "Catch," he said throwing the senzu bean. "You're going to need it."

"Okay it's official!" Krillin said, "Goku you've gone crazy!"

"It wouldn't be fair if Gohan beat Cell while he isn't at his best, you know?"

Cell ate the bean happily as he got his full strength back. "So child are you ready?" He asked Gohan. The boy just screamed in response; powering up and surprising everyone.

"This is amazing," Piccolo said, watching him with wide eyes.

"Okay Cell, I'm ready," Gohan told him.

"Maybe Goku wasn't bluffing about your strength," said Cell.

Cell and Gohan started their fight and Gohan was doing amazing. Goku was giving him complements as they went.  
Cell threw Gohan into the ground making a creator but Gohan got right back up and ready to fight.

Round two was about to begin.

**EDITED 2-24-13**


	34. The Battle Continues

**Chapter 34- The Battle Continues**

"I'm ready when you are creep," Gohan told Cell.

Cell smirked slightly before he tried to blast the boy. The fight was going good until Cell started getting the upper hand again.

"Come on, Gohan," whispered Pan. She believed in him, just like her father did. He had it in him, she knew he did. Suddenly Cell sent Gohan through a couple of mountains. The rocks came down everywhere crushing the boy.

"Goku you fool!" Piccolo said. "We told you this would happen! We told you, but you wouldn't listen! Well maybe you'll hear this, your son is dead! He's dead!"

"NO HE'S NOT! CAN YOU NOT FEEL HIS ENERGY? HE'S FINE!" Pan said sharply as she looked Piccolo straight in the eyes. It surprised him as well as the other Z-fighters. Trunks could not help but smirk, that was Pan for you, and he loved it. "None of you but my father and myself were in the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan; therefore, you can't possibly understand why my father and I have so much faith in him. Trust me when I tell you this, he has it in him! Instead of downing him and thinking he's going to fail, why not try to support him!" Pan huffed out leaving Piccolo speechless.

Just then Gohan blasted out of the rocks and started walking towards Cell.  
"Way to stay alive bro!" Krillin said deciding to do what Pan said and support the boy instead of thinking that he was going to fail.

Gohan tried to Cell the fight was meaningless but the monster wouldn't hear it. "I'm telling you, I don't want to fight," Gohan told Cell. "Even if you are evil I still don't want to kill you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you threaten to kill me?" Cell asked Gohan. "Interesting, tell me how do you plan to carry out this threat?"

"I now know what my father meant. I now know why I'm the one that's going to take you down."

"Don't make me laugh, you can't touch me kid," mocked Cell.

"No, maybe not now, but I think it's important that you know what will happen when you push me," Gohan said. He then told Cell the story of Radits, training with Piccolo, and when he was on Namek.

Cell thought nothing of Gohans story and laughed at it. Instead of being scared, he was more determined to unlock Gohans power by pushing him at any possible way. Cell attacked Gohan hoping to make him angry but nothing was working. Gohan was not going to let his anger get to him... Or so he thought.

The fight continued, and Cell started using Freizas finishing moves aiming at Gohan. When that move became useless, Cell caught Gohan in an arm lock squeezing him tightly. Piccolo started yelling at Goku, telling him how Gohan wasn't a fighter like him, but a sacred 11-year-old.

"Krillin throw me a senzu bean," Goku told him quickly.

Before Krillin could hand him one Cell flew up and grabbed the bag away from the bald man. "Maybe you will react better towards your friends getting hurt," Cell told Gohan as he flew back down. Sixteen ran up behind Cell and locked him in his arms.

"We got to help him," said a frantic Piccolo.

"No, please," said Sixteen. "I will kill him by self destructing."

"No..." whispered Pan, as Trunks started at him in shock.

Sixteen continued, "I have a powerful explosive bedded inside of me. It was intended to be a last resort. I am sorry that we Androids have caused so much suffering here on the Earth."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. They hated all the androids because of the terror they had caused in their timeline, but Sixteen... Sixteen was different. Even though Gero made him to be a monster, he was no where close to being one. He could have tried to kill Goku several times already, but he did not.

Cell tried to break free from Sixteen with no luck. The Android started glowing and Pan hugged Trunks tightly as he wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes so she did not have to watch, honestly she had grown to like Sixteen. He was very helpful around Capsule Corp, and was always so nice. When nothing happened she opened her eyes confused.

"Why isn't he blowing up?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Trunks told her.

"Something isn't right," said Sixteen.

"You won't blow up Sixteen, because your bomb was removed!" Krillin yelled, "You see I uh, overheard Bulma talking about it. She and her father found it while they were repairing you and uh... They removed it. It's gone now! You have to find another way!"

Cell started laughing evilly as he turned around. "Sorry Sixteen, I'm staying. But if you have a death wish don't let me get you down." Cell then blasted Sixteen, blowing him into pieces.

Tears that Pan did not even know she crying ran down her cheeks. Trunks tightened his arm around her, Cell truly was a monster. And, the hybrid knew he could do much worse to someone who meant the world to him.

Cell kicked Sixteen's head sending it flying before he started talking again. "So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad, let's try to fix that. Let's see 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..." he said counting the Z-Fighters. "That seems easy enough," he said before he popped eight Cell Jr's out of his tail. "Attack!" He ordered them towards the Z-Fighters.

"Guys be on guard!" Goku ordered as he powered up, Vegeta right behind him. Trunks and Pan broke free from each other and powered up as well. The four of them stood guarded as Super Saiyans waiting for what was coming...

The Cell Jr's flew towards the group, each of them getting their own. They were strong just like Cell, but they acted just like children... Taunting the Z-Fighters. Trying to make them madder on purpose so they would slip and be easy to beat. It seemed that no matter how hard any of them tried, the Jr's were faster. It was chaotic and Cell stood down on the ground his arms crossed as he watched his children proudly.

"Goku is still worn out from his fight with Cell, we need to protect him," ordered Piccolo.

Tein, Yamcha, and Piccolo helped each other get rid of their Jr's. They looked up just in time to see Trunks and Pan smash the Jr's they had fought into the others. They high-fived before going over to Goku. Trunks grabbed one arm of the Jr that was bugging Goku and Pan grabbed his other. Trunks kicked the Jr in the gut sending him flying.

"Thanks you two," Goku told them as the Jr's were getting up again.

"Anytime Papa," Pan told him with a smile.

Just like that the fight continued, but this time the Jr's were getting to everyone. "You're getting angry, good," Cell told Gohan. "Feed off your anger. Just look out there... Only Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan can defend themselves. Even your father will die."

Vegeta tried to do a final flash on his Jr with no luck. The Jr sent it to the ground causing a blast. "Play time is over now children," said Cell. "You can kill them."

"NO!" Gohan said, with tears running down his face.

Cell eager to get Gohan to snap continued, "Hurry up now, first one with a kill... Wins a prize."

Suddenly Sixteen's head was kicked out in between Cell and Gohan. "Android Sixteen," whispered Gohan.

"Gohan let it go," Sixteen told him. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle and you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

"Bleh," Cell said as he walked over to Sixteen. "This sentimental down pour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help Sixteen, but I plan on doing this my way."

"Please," Sixteen said smiling at Gohan. "Drop your restraints, protect the ones you love. You have the power my scanner senses it. Please just let it go," that was the last thing he said before Cell crushed his head into the ground.

Gohan's eyes widened and something inside of him clicked. He did as Sixteen told him to do, he let all of his anger go. He screamed as loud as he could and all the Z-Fighters could tell... The inner power of Gohan had awoken.

**EDITED 2-24-13**


	35. Is It Over?

**Chapter 35- Is It Over?**

Everyone watched Gohan, puffing with anger and hatred towards the monstrous being named Cell. It was breathtaking. It was amazing.

Cell laughed, "So this is it? You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. Don't think you can beat me by powering up."

While the Z-Fighters were distracted, the Jr's took full advantage and attacked them. Their surprise attacks on Trunks and Pan sent them into a nearby mountain, and Vegeta's Cell Jr was spinning him around and around .

"Stop it!" Gohan yelled through clinched teeth, "That is enough! Tell them to stop it!"

"That's the way, let it all go," Cell said smoothly.

Gohan did, his muscles became bigger, and his hair instead of being spiky everywhere stood straight up. That was when the camera got destroyed so no one could watch from their anymore. It was quiet as everyone looked at a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.

"So, you've finally came out of hiding? The games-"

"No games," Gohan said in a dark tone. In a blink of an eye he took the Senzu bean out of Cells hands.

"What? How did you?" Asked a shocked Cell.

Cell made his move to grab Gohan, but the boy disappeared and reappeared by a Cell Jr. The Jr made his move at Gohan, but Gohan moved sideways and when the Cell Jr passed him, he chopped off his head.

"All this time we've tried to kill these things, and he does it in one blow," Vegeta said in awe. .

Gohan then went down to the two Jr's who was tormenting Krillin. A Jr picked up Krillin by the back of his shirt and raised him up while putting his hands by his neck; silently telling Gohan he would kill Krillin. Gohan raised an arm, the other Jr who knew something bad was about to happen flew away.

"Gohan don't worry about me, do what you gotta do," Krillin told him. "Do it Gohan!"

Before Gohan even sent a blast the Jr let go of Krillin and flew up to attack him. The blast did not work and Gohan appeared above him, holding Krillin with in one arm and the senzu beans still in his other hand. He quickly laid Krillin down before going back to the Jr who was now afraid; Gohan kicked his face off.

The rest of the six Jr's began to attack Gohan all at once. Gohan kicked one in the stomach, easily killing it. Then he threw the senzu beans up in the air and hit the remaining five, sending them to the ground before catching the beans again. The Jr's were not dead yet, Gohan screamed using his energy to blow the Jr's away.

"Goku, are you okay?" Piccolo asked helping him up.

"Yeah," Goku said as he looked at Gohan. "Didn't I tell you so? He's going to do it Piccolo."

The Jr's were stubborn, just like Cell. Still they were coming back, but Gohan was not even warmed up yet. Gohan screamed letting shots of his power get two of the Jr's. He chopped another one in half before kicking through one. The last Jr tried to fly away but Gohan punched him through two mountains before using his speed and kicking him, blowing the Jr up.

"Look at what you've done!" Cell shouted angrily towards Gohan.

"Pan, will you pass these out?" Gohan asked as he held up the senzu beans.

Pan jumped down into the creator where her brother and took the beans from him. With a smile she spoke, "I knew you had it in you Go'. Now, while everyone is getting their strength back, why don't you go kick Cell's ass for us?"

The corners of Gohans mouth twitched upwards, "Yeah, I can do that."

Pan kissed his head lightly before she flew up as Gohan started walked out of the creator. The teen quickly made her way over to Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha giving all of them beans. Slowly they woke up.

"Listen you guys, it's time we all clear out of here," Pan told them. "I'll stay behind and give the rest of the guys a senzu bean. Go!" She told them when they were not moving. Slowly they flew off still looking at Gohan with shocked expressions.

Pan quickly gave Piccolo and Goku a bean before they flew up to a cliff where the other three went. They all stood there watching Gohan and Cell. This time Gohan was just as strong as Cell, if not already stronger. Each time their fist hit it sounded like thunder. Cell was becoming aggravated and quickly, he could not catch Gohan no matter how hard he kept trying.

"Way to go, Gohan," Goku said smiling proudly.

"I would say watching your fight really helped him," said Piccolo.

"Thanks, but Gohan is far from needing my help," said Goku.

Pan handed Trunks a senzu bean before offering Vegeta one. "I hate it when I'm forced to take these!" He said turning his head.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him, "Eat it!" She said forcing it in his hand before eating one herself.

Cell getting more and more aggravated by the second raised his Ki, spiking it up and crushing rocks all around him. It did not bother Gohan one bit as he flew down to the ground softly, Cell landing in front of him.

"Don't get to cocky I have yet to show you my real power," Cell told Gohan.

"Shut up," Gohan told him.

"Well aren't you a cheeky one?" Cell said, "I'm about to show you what it's like to fight me at my full power!" Cell then raised his energy, a golden aura surrounding him like it would for a Super Saiyan. Gohan just stood there unfazed as the other Z-Fighters tried their best to not get blown away. The whole earth was shaking.

"So kid are you impressed?" Cell asked Gohan.

"Is that all you got?" Gohan asked him dully.

Cell laughed without humor before flying over and punching Gohan in the face. The punch did not affect Gohan as he stood there before punching Cell hard in the gut. It took Cells breath away quickly as he stood there backing up and gasping for air. Cell caught his breath again before growling at Gohan, he started walking over towards the boy. Cell tried to hit Gohan again, but the boy grabbed his leg and kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

Cell got up his purple blood oozing from his mouth. He got ready again refusing to lose to a child, a Saiyan child no less! The monster threw two 'Destruco Disk' at Gohan who simply caught them and sent them back. Cell then tried the 'Special Beam Cannon' but Gohan tossed it away like it was nothing. Everything Cell did, Gohan was able to reflect it in some type of way.

Gohan walked up to Cell again, "Why are you so scared Cell?" He asked mockingly "Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you! I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far, but you didn't listen. You forced me to awake my hidden power, and now that you've seen it you're afraid. It's because you know that i'm going to destroy you!"

Cell really did look fearful, he flew up and stared gathering his energy for a kamehameha wave. He sent it straight towards Gohan planning on killing him as well as destroying the planet.  
"KameHame HA!" Gohan said sending one right into Cells. The force knocked all the Z-Fighters over. It looked like it knocked Cell into space as well.

Slowly the Z-Fighters stood up, they were happy... At first. That is until they looked up to see Cell still there missing his left arm and leg.

"Why won't he just die?" Pan muttered from beside Trunks.

"Remember he has my Cells," Piccolo explained. "He'll regenerate!"

"Gohan you have to take Cell down now before he regenerates!" Goku told him.

"Take him down now? No, I think I'm going to wait," Gohan said with a smirk. "I'm going to let him suffer for a while."

"Wait?" Goku said, "No Gohan..."

"He's running out of time Goku," Piccolo said watching Cell closely.

"GOHAN LISTEN TO ME!" Goku told him "YOU GOT TO GET HIM, DO IT NOW! WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER, IT'S TIME TO USE IT!"

Gohan still did not do anything and Cell re-grew his limbs again. Cell bulked up, growing in his size. He tried to hit Gohan who just moved of out the way each time. Cell could not catch him, his size was stopping him. Gohan suddenly flew into Cells stomach causing the monster to cross his eyes and spit to drop out of his mouth. Cell fell to his knees before barfing out Eighteen in a pool of saliva.

Pans face drained of color and her mouth dropped. "THAT IS THE GROSSEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Cell still had spit dripping out of his mouth as he screamed loudly clearly pissed. Slowly Cell changed out of his final form and back into his second. Te monster tried to attack Gohan, but with him not in his final form it was useless. He really was pathetic.

"Now Gohan! End him now, there's no time to waste!" Goku told his son. Cell started blowing himself up, making himself into a bomb. "RUN GOHAN!" Goku yelled.

"Haha what are you going to do now boy?" Cell asked, "I'm going to blow myself up and I'm taking you with me, as well as the earth!" Gohan fell to his knees in shock. He knew it was all his fault for waiting.

Goku looked at Trunks and Pan, "Trunks, grab Pan and don't let her go!"

"Huh?" They both said confused.

Goku continued: "Pan I am so sorry, but I have to do this. Even though you're technically not my daughter in this timeline I want you to know that I still love you like you were. I am so proud of you and I'm honored that I got to meet you. Take good care of her Trunks. Goodbye my friends," he said before disappearing to be beside Cell.

"PAPA!" Pan cried her eyes wide and full of tears now knowing what her father was planning on doing. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pans shaking form now knowing why Goku said to grab her. He was the only thing stopping her from going after Goku.

"NO!" Krillin yelled at the same time.

"Hey, you put up a good fight. I'm proud of you Gohan," Goku told him.

"What daddy?" Gohan said confused and sounding like a little child again.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan. I love you, goodbye my son," Goku said smiling before vanishing with Cell.

"NO!" Pan screamed into Trunks chest as her sobs shook her body violently. Gohan fell to his knees and Pan suddenly stopped her crying with a jolt. Trunks released her knowing that she would cry on her own time. Right now she was going to be strong for Gohan.

Pan slowly walked over to her brother and fell to her knees beside Gohan. She lifted her arm up and Gohan fell to her side sobbing as she held him tightly.  
"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" He said sobbing, "Dads dead, because of me! I'm sorry Pan. I'm so sorry!"

"Gohan!" Pan said in at tone of voice that made Gohan stop his crying and look at her. Her face was soft but her voice was firm. "It is not your fault. Do you hear me? Don't you dare start blaming yourself! You saved us, if it wasn't for you Cell would have killed all of us by now. Papa did that because he loves us, you did your best Gohan. You were amazing, truly you were. It's okay to cry, but I mean it- don't blame yourself." Gohan let the tears fall again as he cried into Pans side again.

All the Z-Fighters looked at the siblings in silence, letting them deal with their father's death. "Come on, let's go," Pan said after a few minutes helping Gohan stand up. "We need to go tell Momma."

The Z-Fighters gathered around Eighteen. Krillin picked her up not wanting to just leave her there. Suddenly a gust of wind started picking up and a cloud of lightning appeared before they all felt Cell again. A beam shot right out of the cloud and went straight through...

**EDITED 2-24-13**


	36. Cell's Back

**-Princess Porsha: Yes, i'm sorry!**

**-Goku Rules 98: Yepp, you're right. I'll think about the Marron going after Trunks while Pan is too fanfic. I need to think of some ideas first! :) But in my story closer, Marron likes Trunks and i'm thinking that I might make her try something once everyone is back on earth and after Baby.**

**-Crazy-gurl-who-luvs-music: Haha here you go!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: DON'T TAKE MY GOTEN! *Holds onto Goten tightly* Gohan is okay! I promise! I promise! After Pan and Trunks kill the androids and Cell in their time.. i'm not really sure yet lol. I do know that they'll get married and of course have kids.**

**-Awesomegirl789: I'm sorry! Here you go! I already have it written on who it'll hit, i'm sorry! :(**

**-VeggieTrunks123: *Still holding onto Goten tightly from dbzmangalover's comment and attends Goku's mini funeral as well* I hated killing him :( I'm sooo happy he came back though! **

**-Countrygirl19: It did**

**-Lena: Yes you're right**

**-Super Pan-Chan: It's her.. Here's the next chapter!**

**-Tori: Yes it goes through her**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you! I'm glad you're still liking all of the chapters!**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: I wrote the "i'm kinda dead" experience! I hope you like it!**

**-Guest: Here you go!**

***Chapter 36- Cell's Back***

****Suddenly a beam shot right out of the cloud going straight through.. Pan. The shot sent her flying back on the ground, unmoving.

"P-Panna?" Trunks whispered hoarsely. He felt like vomiting as he numbly ran over towards her. "PAnna?" He asked again panicky as he fell to the ground beside her and whipped some hair out of her face. He was shaking with boiling range at seeing her hardly breathing and blood trickling out of her mouth.

Cell laughed "My aim is as good as ever, man it's good to be back! What's wrong surprised to see me?"

"You monster!" Gohan told him shaking anerily as well.

'Panna?' Trunks asked mentally praying that she would answer to that.

'Trunks?' Pan asked before pain spread across her face and she coughed up some blood. 'It hurts' she told him.

'Hang in there Panna. I'm going to make him pay, just hang in there. You can't leave me. Promise me Panna, just like I promised you, you can't leave me!' He said tears burning his eyes.

'I promise' Pan said weakly. 'I'm not going anywhere. Kill Cell for me.'

Trunks nodded before standing up and looking at the monster. "CELL!" Trunks yelled shaking the ground as he cut the monster off from his reply of how he came back.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Cell asked smirking at Trunks' dangerous aura.

"Damn right you did you son of a bitch" Trunks snarled at him. "You are going to pay for even touching her!" Trunks yelled screaming as loud as he could and powering up into a super Saiyan.

Yamcha ran over to Pan so she wasn't alone "She's in really bad shape." He told the others "I don't know if she'll make it."

The comment made Trunks aura grow darker and more deadlier and Yamcha realized that he probably should of said that.

Trunks screamed again making the ground shake as lightening flashed around him before attacked Cell not even thinking about what would happen. He sent his strongest blast at Cell, but he knew the monster was still alive. Repeatedly over and over again he sent blast after blast towards Cell. Smoke was everywhere, it was hard for people to breath and they coulnd't see.

"Stop Trunks!" Krillin tried.

"Don't tell him to stop!" Vegeta barked at him "His mate is almost dead! He has every right to be angry! Brat" he said looking at Gohan "Go help him! It's going to take two Super Saiyan two's if we want to beat Cell!"

"Trunks is a Super Saiyan 2..? " Krillin asked shocked.

"Not yet" Vegeta gruntted as Gohan ran out there as it was his turn to fight Cell again.

Trunks was still shaking from the anger that was inside of him.

"Brat!" Vegeta called to his son as he softly picked Pan up into his arms.

Trunks looked at him, a look on his face that was all to familiar with Vegeta. It was the same look he had when he was determined to do something.

"I have her, i'm not going to let anything happen to her. Do what you have to do! Go all the way, do it for Pan! Kill Cell!"

Trunks let the power over take him as he threw his head back and screamed so loud that it might of broke the sound barrier.

Vegeta jumped up on a mountain before looking down at Pan who was in his arms. "Hang in there" he told her. "You can't leave him" he said talking about Trunks who was now a full Super Saiyan 2.

"Kame-Hame HA!" Cell said sending it straight towards Gohan.

"Kame-Hame HA!" Gohan said right back sendign one at Cells.

Both of theirs met half-way, equal in strenght. They were both struggling for control.

Meanwhile Pan was having an out of this world experence.

She slowly opened her eyes to find her self surronded by white and on a very long strech of road. She turned her head to see a very fimallar face.

"Papa!" She said standing up and hugging him. He hugged her back tightly.

"What happened?" Pan asked "Where did you go with Cell? Where are we? Are we dead?"

Goku laughed lightly at all of her questions. "I took Cell to King Kai's Place, he's a friend of mine. Needless to say Cell blew up killing me but a few of his cells survived so that's how he's back. We are on snake way, it's a place where people go when they're dead. People who are good can prove themselves worthy can travel on this road and go train with a Kai or they can go to paradise. But it's also an in between place you could say for the people somewhere between living and dead. Panny, I'm dead, but you're not."

Pan sighed "So i'm still alive down there?" She said looking down.

"Yes, but you have a choice. You can stay up here if you want."

Pan looked him in the eyes "I can't Papa, I have to go back."

Goku smiled "I knew you would say that. Them boys need you, Trunks needs you. I really am sorry from having to leave, I promise i'll work really hard in training for the other world tournament so you can be born in this time-line. I'm just sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow."

Pan smiled sadly at him before hugging him again. "You never know what might happen Papa. Who knows maybe you will get to watch me grow, life's weird like that."

Goku pulled back from the hug and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Stay strong my Panny, I am so proud of you."

Pan smiled "I will Papa. I am your daughter after all" she said before disappearing.

Pan took a deep breath in Vegeta's arms and he looked down at her again. She was fighting so hard, he could see it.

Trunks walked over to Cell getting ready to do a Kamehameha wave on the monsters other side. He knew how to do one thanks to the Goten in his time line for teaching it to him when he was 12.

"What?" Sputtered Cell "You two can't work together! That's not fair!"

Trunks' lips formed a twisted smirk. "You're the one who said no rules" he told Cell. "Plus I've always had the tendency to never follow them." Trunks took in a deep breath, he hated that monster more than he had ever hated anything else. Pan was still alive he coulld feel it, but each moment that went by was a risk that she could not make it. He wouldn't let her, he woudn't lose Pan. He couldn't. If she died then so would he, it was as simple as that.

"Kame-Hame HA!" Trunks said blasting a wave at Cell.

Cell was losing and he knew it. He had Gohans Kamehameha with one hand and Trunks' with the other.

"Now Gohan" Trunks said.

Gohan nodded and together both boys pushed their power as far as they could letting it surrounded Cell. They watched, and Trunks enjoyed watching it, seeing Cell suffer and finally die once and for all.

It was silent just Trunks and Gohan standing across from each other. Gohan powered out of Super Saiyan before falling backwards and laughing softly as Tein, Yamcha, and Krillin who was carrying 18 came over to them.

Trunks powered down too. He was tired but he could wait. He wasn't going to sleep one bit until he knew that Pan was okay. Before anyone could say something to him, he jumped up to where his father was. Pan still in his arms, her breathing was still shallow and you could tell she was having problems. Vegeta knew his son was exhausted and probably shouldn't carry Pan.. But he also knew that his son was stubborn just like him. So telling him 'no' was a no.

Gentently Vegeta placed Pan in Trunks arms and he watched at Trunks imedially brought Pan closer to him. His features relaxed but you could still see the worry.

"Take her to the look-out. That namek up there should be able to heal her" Vegeta told him.

Trunks nodded his head at his father before jumping down to where the others were.

"Is she okay?" Gohan asked weakly.

"Shes going to live" Trunks told him.

"Good" Gohan said before closing his eyes.

"Come on little buddy, let's get you two to the look-out" Yamcha said picking up Gohan before they all flew to the look out.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Cell's finally dead! WOOT-WOOT!**

**I don't know about you guys but I like dark Trunks! :3**


	37. Peace Of Mind

**Chapter 37- Peace Of Mind**

When the gang landed back on the lookout Dende was outside ready to greet them. Trunks and Yamacha laid the two Son siblings next to each other as the Namek rushed over. Dende went to Pan first since she was the most injured. His hands hovered over her upper stomach and chest as a bright light escaped from his palms. The sound of bones snapping back into place was faintly heard as Pan inhaled sharply. Her eyes shot open as the Namek moved on to Gohan.

"Panna," Trunks said softly catching her attention. She smiled at him as he helped her up to her feet before crushing her in tight and loving hug. He was shaking as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

'Trunks-Kun,' Pan said softly as she rested her head on his chest. 'You and Gohan did it. You guys killed Cell.'

'That can never happen again,' Trunks spoke weakly. 'I thought that I had almost lost you.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Panna.'

"Pan?" Gohan said sitting up with a weak smile.

Pan leaned back from Trunks grip slightly to where she was still in his grip but she could still see her brother. "Hey Go'! Way to go on finally killing Cell with Trunks."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Pan said cutting him off. "Cell was a monster you didn't have any control over what he did."

Gohan just smiled at her, "I'm glad you're okay. I've missed you scolding me."

"Me too, me too," Pan said with a smile.

Soon the Z-Fighters wished on the dragons balls and Shenron appeared in the sky. It was amazing for Trunks and Pan, who had never seen the eternal dragon before. After the wishes; Gohan, Trunks, and Pan all headed towards Capsule Corp where only ChiChi and Bulma were at. Both women were about to turn into nervous wrecks if they did not see that their kids were okay.

"My babies!" "Trunks!" Bulma and ChiChi cried when they saw them and immediately they wrapped them up in hugs. It took a few seconds for ChiChi to realize Goku wasn't there.

"Where's your father?" ChiChi asked Pan and Gohan as she looked around.

"Momma, we need to you two what happened. All of what happened," Pan told her and Bulma.

By the time the three demi-Saiyans had told the story Bulma and ChiChi had cried themselves dry. ChiChi was clinging onto Pan tightly, not wanting to let her daughter go. She felt as if she had just got her, and then she almost died? Her heart broke at the thought.

After an hour the mothers calmed down and everything was peaceful. ChiChi and Gohan were staying at Capsule Corp tonight so they would not have to worry about traveling. Also something interesting they found out was that the ZTV group nor Hercules friends saw Trunks and Gohan blow up Cell, but they did happen to see Hercule just standing there. So that led them to believe that Mr. Satan saved all the earth... He was now more of a champ than ever.

"I can't believe this," Pan said as she watched the news later that night. She sat at the end of hers and Trunks' bed as she wore one of his shirts. It had became a night time ritual of sorts. "Mr. Satan blew up Cell? You and Go' totally blew up Cell," she said crossing her arms.

Trunks leaned against the bathroom door frame, he himself had just gotten done getting ready for bed. He spoke with a shrug, "I don't know. I would rather them not know I did it, because we have to go back to our timeline."

Pan nodded slightly before turning the tv off as she started to crawl up the bed. "Plus, Gohan wouldn't want the fame," she said getting underneath the covers.

Trunks watched her closely; trying to take in everything. Like how she would swipe her bangs out of her eyes and crawl into the sheets before curling up and waiting for him... All for him. He could not believe that he had almost lost her today. He could hardly think about it properly. If she had gone then he would have followed her. There was no world without Pan in it.

Pan smiled as she looked over at Trunks and lifted the covers up, "Come on, Boxer Boy."

Trunks laughed lightly as he turned out the light and walked over towards the bed. Once he was under Pan immediately tangled their legs together as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him closely. Trunks smiled as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"I saw my father," Pan spoke softly a few minutes later. Trunks' eyes widened but he didn't say anything as he waiting for Pan to continue. "It was after Cell blasted me, I woke up somewhere white and I saw him. His hair was gravity defying as ever," she said with a soft smile. " He told me that he took Cell to King Kai's, a friend of his. Unfortunately, Cell blew up killing my father. Of course Cell lived by a few of his own cells surviving. He told me that we were on Snake Way, it's a place where people go when they die. They can travel the road to go train with a Kai or to go to paradise. But he also said that people who are stuck in-between living and death go there too. He told me I could have stayed up there, if I wanted to, but when I told him I couldn't he understood. I couldn't leave you Trunks, I'm too selfish for that."

"I'm too selfish to let you go anyways," he said before kissing the top of her head.

"So, how did you and Gohan really beat Cell?" She asked knowing that her brother and him did not tell their mothers the fully story.

"We did a double kamehameha wave on him."

Pan laughed lightly as she moved her head back to his arm so she could look at him, "I bet Cell was surprised."

"He said we were not being fair," Trunks told her narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Well you do cheat," teased Pan with a light smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I think you're just jealous because you never win any of the games."

"Only because you cheat," Pan told him with a laugh as she poked his side. Trunks just rolled his eyes as he caught her hand and held it. "Thank you, Trunks."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Saving me of course."

Trunks smiled down at her sadly, "It was you who saved me." Pan smiled at him softly before kissing him.

"You guys are leaving?" Bulma asked Trunks and Pan a few days later when the Z-Fighters were all at Capsule Corp to celebrate the defeat of Cell.

Trunks gave her a sad smile, "We came back to help fight the Androids... And Cell got in the way, so we stayed to fight him too. But now the Androids are taken care of in a way to where they won't harm the earth and Cell is dead. As for our timeline they're still out there, so Panna and I have to go back. We have to fix our timeline now..."

"Yeah," agreed Pan. "I can only imagine how you two will react when you see us again," she told ChiChi and Bulma.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Trunks said thinking about it.

"At least stay for the next tournament," Gohan told them.

"When is it?" Trunks asked.

"It's being held by some rich guy out by the coast. All the stands and fighting arena are all feet above sea water! It's next week sometime. Please you two gotta stay for that," Gohan told him.

Trunks and Pan shared a look before smiling. "I guess one more week wouldn't hurt," said Pan.

"Man, I sure hope I don't have to fight Trunks or Gohan," joked Yamacha.

"Honestly, Pan kinda scares me the most. I think it's because she's Goku's and ChiChi's daughter," whispered Krillin. Pan, Trunks, and Gohan all exploded with laughter, and Krillins face drained of color. "They heard me didn't they?" He asked.

"Saiyan hearing," was all Trunks said.

**EDITED 2-26-13**


	38. Bojack

**Chapter 38- Bojack**

A week had passed by quickly for everyone and soon it was the say of the tournament. All of the Z-Fighters, minus Vegeta were there. All of the boys were fighting, Pan was not. ChiChi had begged he not to because of her injury she had with Cell. Even though it was fully healed, Pan obliged by her mothers wishes and did not fight. Pan didn't mind, she could root for the boys with her mom, Bulma, and Baby.

This tournament was different than any of the others. For one thing, the bottom four will be going off to different places to fight people from other galaxies. It really was simple, 200 fighters entered into the first round which was on 8 specifically designed combat stages. On each stage there were 25 contestants, which all had to fight each other free style. They were disqualified if they fainted, surrendered, or fell into the sea. The last one standing on each stage would move to the semi-finals. Killing was not allowed and neither were weapons.

Pan rolled her eyes as she saw crews of ZTV men walking about. She had her fair share with them at the Cell Games and she wasn't ready to put up with them again. Thankfully, none of them reconized her or any of the boys. A big thing she guessed was that Gohan's hair was back to it's midnight black instead of blond.

This is so boring, Pan thought as she waited for the tournament to start. So far all they had done was talk about who could enter after a person would be proclaimed the winner. Whoever it was would fight Mr. Satan. The most 'strongest and powerful' man to ever step foot in a ring. Pan had to scoff, that man was nothing compared to Trunks, Gohan, or her.

"I think it's fixing to start!" Bulma said happily as she held Baby Trunks on the left side of Pan.

"Well it's about time," ChiChi said from Pans other side.

"Look it's Krillin," Bulma said spotting the bald man who was easily taking down some people in his area. "And Piccolo!" She said added at seeing the green Namek tossing the people on his stage off like they were nothing.

"Gohan!" ChiChi said happily when she saw her son.

"Wheres Trunks?" Bulma asked frowning. She looked at Pan, knowing that she would know.

"Up there," Pan said pointing to the highest stage where Trunks just dumped all the contestants who were fighting against him on Krillins stage.

"Trunks!" Krillin said as he waved a fist at the younger man. Trunks just smirked with a half-laugh.

"Poor Yamcha," Bulma said as she looked at the scar faced man who was away from everyone. "He's seemed to lost his drive."

"Well the tournament must be overwhelming," ChiChi told her.

"True," Bulma said. "Who could win against my Trunks?"

"Maybe my Gohan!"

"Okay you two!" Pan spoke up before a fight broke out between the two. "Both Trunks AND Gohan are very strong. Just remember that BOTH of them killed Cell okay?" She said before looking at Baby "Come on little guy let's go get some snacks." Pan said taking Baby Trunks from Bulma and walking off to the concession stand. Gohan and Trunks had both passed the first round with great ease; they were the first two done so it would be a while before the second round began.

"What are you guys doing?" Pan asked when she saw Master Roshii on a pole. Oblong and Choutzu were standing underneath it. Baby made a noise before looking up at Pan and gurgling.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ooblong asked her. "Hes being a pervert, as always."

Master Roshii made his way down the pole in the speed of light and hit the pig in the back of the head. "Don't tell her that! She'll have a negative opinion of me!"

"I already do," Pan told him dully before she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Master Roshii asked her curious.

"To go get something to snack on before I go watch my brother and fiance fight in the second round."

"D-Did she just say fiance?" Roshi asked in shock as he watched Pan walk away.

"I would just give up now," Oblong told him. "Trunks will definitely kill you if you try anything now."

Pan made her way back and was happy to see that Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, and three others had made it to the next round as well. The first match was between Gohan and another guy named Ludo. He was huge compared to Gohan who was still just a child. The young boy knocked the guy off of his feet; making him bounce a few times before splashing into the water.

"Boo-Ya! That's my son!" ChiChi said happily.

The second match was between Trunks and Tein.

"Hey Trunks, what do you say in giving these people a good show?" Suggested Tein.

Trunks did a half-smile, "Okay."

Trunks and Tein moved with such speed that almost everyone couldn't keep up with them. Of course Pan didn't have a problem keeping up with them as her eyes followed them as they fought. Everyone was mainly shocked at seeing them fighting in the air. Trunks kicked Tein sending him to the water before the older man caught himself and the fight continued. Tein shot his special beams at Trunks who easily missed it. Tein powered up, so Trunks did as well going Super Saiyan. There was a slight whisper about the golden-haired fighter but not a lot as the fight continued. Tein shot a disk at Trunks who just dodged it and appeared behind Tein and hit him in the back hardly sending him the sea. Trunks landed on the stage as he powered down.

'Good job Boxer Boy,' Pan told him and he smirked in her reply before helping Tein out of the water.

"Hey Trunks try not to hit so hard next time," Tein told him a smile on his face. "I'm older than what I use to be."

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, okay."

The third match began as Krillin and Piccolo stood ready. Krillin charged at Piccolo, but he sorta went threw his cape and fell off the side of the cliff. He had to catch himself and fly his way back up.

Piccolo grabbed the back of Krillins shirt. "I thought I came here for a tournament not a freak show, this is a waist of my time," he said throwing Krillin up and making him land on the ground with a thud before he flew off.

The remaining four contestants and everyone else were moved into a dome-shape building in the middle of a volcano. It's where they would fight with themselves and Mr. Satan.

"Gohan I love you sweetie!" ChiChi called out to him.

"Go get them Trunks! You can do it son!" Bulma cheered.

"Um guys," Pan told them, looking at both of the boys flushed faces. "I think you're embarrassing them..."

ChiChi smiled at her, "It's our job to embrass our kids."

"Don't worry Pan," Bulma told her. "You'll find out one day why it's so fun," Bulma said looking at her as she still held Baby.

The four fighters drew rocks for where they would go and into what tunnel. The tunnels would lead them to a certain place where they would fight fighters from another galaxy. The first person to defeat their out of this world galaxy opponent had to take a special lift to get back to battle island 2. Whoever would do that would land in the middle of the stage and be crowned the winner, and then they would get to fight Mr. Satan. The four contestants were off.

Krillin, landed on a planet that was covered with lava and melted rock.  
Gohan, landed on a planet that it looked like a giant child's play room. Trunks, landed on a planet that was very much similar to earth. "So this is the battle zone?" He asked himself "What are we suppose to do, fight or have a picnic?"

Krillins match up turned out to be a space chic who made him loose his breath and get nervous. The girl didn't waist anytime hitting him and sending him to the ground.

The other opponent who went in a tunnel with the boys was killed on screen by a blue alien with orange hair. Pan handed Baby back to Bulma as she watched the screen tensly. Her stomach was getting a queasy feeling and that was never a good sign.  
Everyone in the arena started freaking out and Yamcha and Tein came running up to the girls.

Suddenly Trunks image popped up and Pans eyes were glued to it. Please don't let anything happen to him, she prayed.  
Trunks was walking when suddenly a blast was shot from behind him and he dogged it. A alien who hand his hand still outstretched towards him was in a tree.

"Watch where you point that thing, I may get the wrong idea," Trunks told him. "We may be fighting, but this is still a tournament no killing allowed."  
The alien went to attack Trunks who tried to punch him. When the alien caught his arm Trunks knew something was not right. "Whoa, what the hell are you?!" Trunks demanded as he dodged hits and kicks.

"Someone not to be messed with boy," the alien told him.

Trunks jumped back from him, snarling slightly as they both landed in the river. The aliens earrings and necklace lit up before he yelled and transformed into something different.

The camera switched to Gohan who was swerving to miss falling objects. There was a laugh and a small alien like creature came out and started to try to blast him. Gohan quickly dodged the moves and the alien changed the scene.

The screen switched back to Trunks who was getting thrown into buildings by his guy. "Trunks!" Pan yelled, her mind was going a million miles a minute as she tried to think of a way to get to her mate.

"Surrender," the guy told Trunks as he laid on the ground. Trunks didn't say anything and the alien growled. "Fine!" He said swinging his sword at him.

In a blink of an eye, Trunks went super and caught the blade with his arm. His fathers smirk was clear on his face, "I will never in a million years give up." Trunks broke the tip of the aliens sword and punched him right threw the stomach making him fall to his knees. "That's right," Trunks told him still smirking. "Kneel to the Prince," he said before blasting him away. Looks like it was screw the rules, not like he would of listened to them anyway. Before Trunks had time to move someone that he didn't even notice sunk up behind him and kicked him, knocking the Prince out.

"I have to get there!" Pan yelled as she wiped stubborn tears from her eyes.

"Pan, It's dangerous," cried ChiChi.

"I don't care!" Pan yelled as she ran off into a tunnel.

"We'll go after her," Tein said before Yamcha and himself did just that.

Somehow Gohan landed in the same dimension/ planet that Trunks and Krillin were in. "Its been so long," said a voice startling Gohan. He looked up to see the guy who killed the unknown contestant and the girl who knocked out Krillin. "Since I snapped somebodies neck," finished the voice and a huge blue alien walked out with long orange hair.

Just then Pan landed down in front of Gohan, Tein and Yamcha right behind her. She fell down to her knees to help Trunks up and the others talked to the alien.

Turns out the huge blue aliens name was Bojack, and the other aliens call him master and believe he should take over the whole galaxy. Tein and Yamcha fought Bojacks followers and they were quickly knocked out. Gohan charged up to s Super Saiyan and started fighting the followers as Pan got Trunks up.

"Lets go help your brother," he told her.  
Trunks and Pan landed in front of Gohan as he powered out of Super Saiyan.

"I hope you two don't mind me joining in as well," Piccolo said appearing.

"Not at all," Trunks said before him and Pan went Super and attacked the aliens with Piccolo.

Piccolo fought Bojack with no luck. Trunks was fighting the other male alien while Pan fought the female alien.  
The small alien that Gohan was fighting with at the begging started helping the other male out. He caught Trunks in this invisible rope that shined him and forced the Saiyan out of his Super Saiyan form. Just then the female alien sent Pan straight into the ocean.

"You see that?" the other Male asked Trunks as he looked at the female. "That's my woman," he said before throwing his spear at Trunks.

The spear was knocked away by Trunks sword as it cut threw the rope, freeing the man. With ease Trunks caught his swore before strapping it onto his back.  
Right then Pan busted up out of the sea. She used her energy to dry herself before blasting the female right in the chest and killing her.

"Hey you see that?" Trunks mocked the male. "That's MY woman."

"Vegeta," Pan said floating next to Trunks. "How nice of you to finally join the party," she told him as he walked out into the light.

"I wasn't about to let you guys have all the fun," he said before flying up to Bojack to fight him.

"You... You..." the male said looking at Pan. "You killed her!"

"Well she did try to kill me," Pan told him. Trunks grabbed the males fist right before it could touch Pan and kicked him in the gut sending him in the air before he blasted him.  
"Now what to do with you?" Pan asked the little one.

Just then Mr. Satan's car came to the place where they were fighting and crashed into the camera destroying it.  
Trunks and Pan easily got rid of the little alien and now it was just Bojack.  
But they were no match for Bojack and neither was Vegeta. So it was up to Gohan who was curently being crushed my the alien.

Somehow, in his magical way Goku was able to appear. He punched Bojack in the jaw causing him to realize Gohan. Goku caught his son as he woke up.  
"Dad?" Gohan asked shocked.

"Release your power son. Believe in yourself. It's the only way," Goku told him softly before leaving.

"Yes sir," Gohan told himself as he laid on the ground.

"Was that Goku?" Bojack asked in shock as he stood up.

"I won't let you down dad!" Gohan said as he stood up as well and then he looked at Bojack. "I know your kind. You think you can just come in here and take over our planet! But their is one thing you're forgetting. I am my fathers son!" He yelled as he went Super Saiyan 2 for the first time since he fought Cell. Gohan walked over to him slowly before Bojack jumped up and sent a powerful blast at Gohan for nothing to happen to the Saiyan. Gohan hit punched Bojack knocking the breath out of him.

"Thats it brat!" Bojack said gathering energy in both of his hands. "Any last words before you die?"

"Actually Bojack there is... Kame-Hame HA!" Gohan said aiming right at the alien and killing him. Gohan smiled slightly after everything cleared knowing that Bojack was gone before he feel back exhausted.

Somehow, as always Mr. Satan ended up getting credit for the defeat of Bojack and Gohan as well as Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha all ended up in the hospital. Trunks and Pans injury's weren't so serious.

Up on the roof of the hospital Vegeta and Piccolo sat, the two as always away from everyone else.

**EDITED 2-28-13**


	39. Back To The Future!

**Chapter 39- Back To The Future!**

"Do you two really have to go?" Gohan asked Pan a few days after the tournament with Bojack.

The Son siblings were currently on the roof of Capsule Corp talking. Everyone was over at CC and staying there that night because well... Trunks and Pan were leaving tomorrow to go back to the future. Trunks, was currently talking to Bulma about the time machine since she wanted to make one herself.

Pan laughed lightly, "Afraid so. Trunks and I need to go back to our own time. There's a lot stuff were going to have to do; finally destroy the Androids in our time. Waiting for Cell to pop his nasty head up and kill him, and then there's the rebuilding of the earth. The Androids have cost so much damage to it."

"I'm sorry," Gohan said looking down.

"Really?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow. "You got to stop blaming yourself for things that wasn't your fault Go'. Sometimes bad things happen for a reason. I mean, if the Androids hadn't of destroy Trunks and mines timeline then we never would of been able to come back here and meet you now and meet everyone else. Trunks and I never would of been able to meet our fathers and see what they were like. Me getting shot by Cell well... If that never happened then Trunks might of not went Super Saiyan 2 and helped you beat Cell. And I'm alive so that's all that matters," Pan told him smiling lightly.

Gohan looked up at her, "Yeah I guess so. I'll miss you and Trunks though..."

"We'll miss you too. But hey, Trunks is already born in this timeline and if you wait a few more years I will be too."

Gohan laughed and nodded, "Do you think Vegeta will let me teach him how to fly?"

"Maybe," Pan told him. "Its always hard to tell what Vegeta is thinking."

It was quite for a few minutes before Gohan spoke up again. "Pan do you remember when you and Trunks first appeared in this timeline?"

Pan nodded, "You mean like when we killed Freiza and King Cold?"

"Yeah. You two were amazing, I never saw anything like it. How you two easily killed Freiza and then his father. You guys gave us warnings of the Androids and then you came back to help us fight even though you didn't have to. With Androids Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen, and then Broly you two jumped into the fight without being asked. You guys just knew what you had to do and did it. And when I was watching you guys fight the Cell Jr's... You two rammed your Jr's into one another before helping Dad. I just hope that one day... I can be brave and strong like you two."

Pan smiled at her brother before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I would say you already are."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Gohan, the only reason Trunks and I are the way we are is because you taught us to be that way. True, it was Mirai you, but it's you all the same. Plus this you, right here," she said pointing at him with her other hand. "You fought Cell head on by yourself before things got pretty bad. Now that would have to take some guts and you are so much stronger than you know."

Gohan looked at her for a moment before smiling. "You know most of the time, you reminded me of mom, but right now you really remind me of dad."

Pan laughed, "You remind me a lot of him too."

"Thanks," Gohan said enjoying the last moments he had with his sister from another time.

Tomorrow came quickly and Trunks and Pan were wearing the same clothes they came to the past in... With a little modifications since they've grown quite a bit. Their hair was cut so Trunks was it's short style and Pans hair came down a little past her shoulder blades.

They had already told their mothers goodbye earlier that morning. The two women had cried their eyes out. Both of them knew that this Trunks and Pan didn't belong in this timeline, but they would still miss them dearly.

Everyone was outside waiting, Bulma and ChiChi stood side by side as they watched Trunks and Pan laugh with Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Choutzu and Master Roshii.

"Say how about just one hug for Master Roshii?" The turtle asked Pan his eyes wide.

Pan sighed, "Okay, but you better not try to do anything perverted." Pan hugged him but old habits die hard for Roshii as he grabbed her but. Trunks eye twitched and Roshii quickly let her go.

"Pervert," Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Because this is the last time we'll probably ever see you, I'm not going to kill you," Trunks told Roshii who's color drained from his face.

"Come on Trunks, I want to tell Veggie bye," Pan said taking his hand and tugging on it.

"What did you just call my father?" Trunks asked her for everyone as they shared confused looks.

"Veggie... I think it suits him," Pan told the boys who busted out in laughter.

"Goodbye you two," Krillin finally manged after they were all done laughing. "You be careful back in your time."

"We will," Trunks told him. "We're going to make everything right once and for all," he said before they said their final goodbyes to the group and walked over to Vegeta.

Trunks and Pan stopped short in front of Vegeta who was leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. He looked at them and Pan let go of Trunks hand and surprised Vegeta by hugging him. After recovering from a mini-shock episode he slowly hugged her back. "Thank you for looking after me until Trunks came back," Pan whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for not dying on him," Vegeta whispered back before Pan pulled away. He looked at his son, "You take care of her."

"I will," Trunks told him with a light nod. Little did anyone know, the father and son had said their goodbyes last night by a sparing match in the GR.

Vegeta looked down for a moment before looking up at his son again. "I'm proud of you," he told Trunks, surprising him just a bit.

"Thank you, father," Trunks said with a smile. Vegeta smirked before he gave Trunks the two finger Saiyan salute. Trunks gave his father an identical smirk before saluting back.

The two made their way over to their mothers and Gohan once again. Gohan hugged them both tightly trying not to cry. Pan patted his hair, there was really nothing she could say that would make this better for any of them.  
When her and Trunks got back to their time. Gohan would be gone again.

Pan kissed his cheek, "We will always be with you," she whispered to him before Trunks and her flew up to the ship.

With one last look at everyone, a sad smile, and a small wave they were off back into future. The way back was much like the other three times. Both of them were relieved to find their home still standing. To them it had been a little more than two years since they've seen their home thanks to the time chamber. Trunks jumped out first and then he helped Pan out. She was just about to jump out of her skin from the excitement of being home.

"Panna," Trunks said freezing, "do you feel that?"

Pan realizing what he was talking about froze as well. "I can still feel Mommas and Bulma-Sans though," Pan said talking about the unfamiliar Ki's throughout the house.

Slowly the two entered the house cautioned. They walked into the first hallway to see a little girl, no older than 6 on the ground playing with some dolls. She had brown hair which was in a braid that came down to the middle of her back. She was in a pretty pink dress.

"Excuse me," Pan started to ask her.

The little girl looked up at them with wide hazel eyes before screaming. "Mommy!" She yelled, "Strangers! Strangers!"

Trunks and Pan not knowing what else to do followed the girl into the living room where about six other people were at. More kept coming into the room and looking at them. There were male and female and there ages seemed to range between being in their 50's to four.

"Whats going on?" Asked a familiar voice coming into the room.

There stood Bulma and coming in after her was ChiChi. Trunks and Pan smiled at seeing them. There they were, their mothers. Although they did love their mothers from the other timeline they missed their real ones tremendously.  
"So is this the welcome home party?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Bulma and ChiChi gasped as they turned their heads to look at Trunks and Pan. "You two are back!" ChiChi said before running over to them sobbing, Bulma right Behind her.

"We've missed you two so so so much!" Bulma told them as she squeezed them tightly.

Pan laughed, "We've missed you too!"

"You two look older," ChiChi said looking at them closely. "Why do you look so much older?"

Trunks swallowed hard, "We kinda went in a room in that timeline that on the inside a year passed while on the outside only a day. We both went in it twice."

"Two years?!" Bulma said shocked.

"Well has long has it been here?" asked Pan.

"Six months," ChiChi told her with a sniff.

"Has the Androids attacked?" Trunks asked making the room silent.

"Come," Bulma told Trunks and Pan. "You two come tell us your stories and we'll tell you what happened here. You guys need to know."

**EDITED 2-28-13**


	40. Finaly Gone

**Chapter 40- Finally Gone**

"Okay," Bulma said once Trunks and Pan were seated in the kitchen with her and ChiChi across from them. "We will tell you guys everything you want to know, but first you got to tell us what in the world took you so long to come back?!"

Trunks and Pan looked at each other knowing that there was no arguing with their mothers. "Well you see," Trunks began. Him and Pan told their mothers about the extra Androids, Nineteen and Twenty. How Gero even made himself into one. They told them about finding Cell and the Hyperbolic time chamber, they left out the part about them going in there together once. They told their mothers about androids Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen, Broly who could still make Trunks mad by just thinking about him. They talked about the Cell games and About Goku's noble sacrifice only for it to be in vain. They talked about Cell coming back and shooting Pan... That was a tough part. Both women started crying and ChiChi held onto her daughter for dear life. Trunks didn't like talking about it all so he quickly finished it with Vegeta watched after Pan while Gohan and him killed Cell.

"I can't believe it," ChiChi said sniffing as she finally let go of Pan and went to her seat again to hold her daughters hand. "I could of lost you... I don't think- I don't think, I would of been able to live if I lost another child."

"It's okay Momma," Pan told her smiling and patting her hand to reassured her. "I'm still alive. Veggie watched after me while Trunks and Gohan killed Cell."

"I can't believe Vegeta looked after you," Bulma said speaking up. "To be honest, I was a little worried about how he would treat you since he doesn't like your father."

"He may not of liked Goku, but he liked Panna," Trunks told his mom with a smile.

Pan smiled at him. They had not told their parents about them dating yet... To them they had been going out for over two years, but for their mothers it would only be six months since Trunks asked Pan out the night before they left to go back to the past. They both decided to let the women find out on their own, surely they would be able to tell soon.

"So now tell us about the people living here," said Pan.

"Oh right," Bulma said. "After you guys left the Androids started attacking, it wasn't long before try realized you two weren't going to show up. I guess they believed you two to be dead or that you two just turned into cowards. I couldn't bare seeing all those people that didn't have a home suffer, so after talking to ChiChi about it we both decided that their were enough spare bedrooms to let some families stay here until we could start rebuilding the earth."

"That's great!" Pan said smiling.

"Now all we need to do is destroy the Androids once and for all in this time," Trunks said. 'And find Cell and kill him as well,' he added telepathically to Pan.

"Bulma, ChiChi!" A woman cried from the living room. All four of them raced in the room to see everyone now in there and they all looked at Trunks and Pan.

"The androids are attacking! There 5 miles from here," the woman said.

"Well looks like they're coming to us," Trunks said with a smirk.

"You two aren't thinking about fighting them now are you?" ChiChi asked, "You two just back!"

"We know Momma," Pan said smiling softly. "But the longer we wait... The more people the Androids will kill. I've seen enough killing to last me a life time."

"Can you two really get them this time?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mom," Trunks said taking off his jacket that use to be his fathers. "It's us, you know Trunks and Pan. Of course we can get them this time," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Pan said smiling, "Trust us, it will be a piece of cake! And soon, earth will be peaceful again."

"Go get them you two," ChiChi told them smiling. "And you had best not come back with a signal scratch on you."

"Pleas,e" Trunks said smirking. "The Androids won't even be able to touch us!" He said as Pan laughed before try flew out the door.

"Who are they?" Asked a boy who was only eight. His name was Lee and his sister, Victoria was the little girl who saw Pan and Trunks when they first arrived. She was four.

"Well the women is my daughter, Pan," ChiChi told everyone smiling.

"And the man is my son, Trunks," Bulma said smiling as well.

Everyone stared at them unsure of what to say. "Are they really going to fight the Androids?" A 15-year old named Kristopher asked.

"Yes," ChiChi said still smiling.

"Wow!" Lee said, "I want to see the fire works," he said running to the window.

"Me too bubby!" Victoria said, running over to the window waiting to see if they would be able to see anything.

Trunks and Pan were nearing the sight where the androids were at. Both them were Super Saiyans making them fly quicker. "Hey Panna, let's make this interesting..." Trunks called out to her as they flew. "You get Eighteen, I get Seventeen. First one to kill their Android wins."

"Okay," Pan said smirking. "And what does the winner get?"

"Hm... We'll think of something," he said before they landed on top of a building.

"Sorry gramps," they heard Seventeen say with a gun in his hand. He was fixing to shoot an old man. "But you shot first."

Before Seventeen pulled the trigger Trunks sent a blast at him knocking the gun out I'd his hands. Seventeen moved back by Eighteen before the blast could harm him.

"What the hell was that?" Eighteen asked right before Trunks and Pan flew down and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Hey it's you two," Seventeen said with a frown. "Finally come out of hiding?"

"We weren't hiding, did you miss us?" Pan asked smirking.

"Its over you two," Trunks told them smirking as well. "It stops here."

"Oh, it does?" Seventeen mocked, "Remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here but you." He was talking about the time when Trunks was 16 and Pan found him and saved him after the Androids nearly killed him.

"Gosh you two are rude!" Eighteen said, "You two are such arrogant little punks, I remember the first time we met you two!"

"Don't worry," Pan told her. "This will be the last time you'll ever see us. Because you're fixing to die!"

"Wanna bet?" Eighteen yelled, "I killed your brother! Now I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Eighteen said before sending a blast towards Pan. Pan easily moved out of the way disappearing before reappearing behind Eighteen surprising her and Seventeen.

"How dare you bring my brother into this! You're going to pay for killing him you bitch!" Pan said before punching Eighteen in the face knocking her through rows of buildings.

"Well," Trunks said from his spot still standing. "Looks like the bet is begging," he told Seventeen before starting his fight with him.

"Damn you," Eighteen said getting up from the pile of rocks. "You are so dead!" She told Pan.

Eighteen went to punch Pan but the Saiyan used her speed. She was now faster than the Android, and every time Eighteen tried to punch her, Pan could easily move. Pan punched te cyborg, sending her flying as she tried to shoot a blast at Pan. The Saiyan easily leaned over to the side as it passed her.

"I hate you!" Eighteen told Pan as she stood up from the ground.

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely out matched. How would you imagine feeling like that all the time like the people on this planet? Or how my brother felt when you and Seventeen teamed up on him in the rain and he had no way out! Well don't you worry because the feeling is mutual, I hate you too."

Pan flew towards Eighteen who shot blast repeatedly out of her hands. Pan easily pushed them to the side and stopped right in front of Eighteen's face.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" Pan told her as she blasted the android and watched her burst into pieces.

BACK TO TRUNKS AND 17'S FIGHT!

Trunks kicked Seventeen, knocking him back before the android quickly got up.  
"You've improved kid I'll give you that," Seventeen said. "And I say that friend of yours has improved as well, I still wouldn't mind keeping her as a pet."

Trunks clinched his teeth and Seventeen swallowed hard as he noticed something bad happening.  
Trunks laughed darkly, "She's mine. She was back then and she still is now," he told Seventeen before blasting him one last time and killing him.

Trunks landed on the ground just in time to see Pan kill Eighteen. She landed beside him as the smoke from both Androids surrounded the area before finally clearing out. People started coming out of hiding to see the two people who just saved them all. People were cheering, clapping, singing, dancing, hugging, kissing, celebrating.

"Panna," Trunks said a slight smirk on his face.

"I know," Pan said with a sigh, but smiling as well. "You won, now what do you want?"

"Oh don't you worry, I'll think of something," he told her with a wink.  
"But you know since we know where Dr. Gero's lab is... We should go check it out."

Pan nodded, "Maybe if we're lucky we can catch Cell before he hatches." With a wave goodbye to everybody the two flew off as everyone cheered happily.

Back at Capsule Corp there was a celebration that was going on. Every radio or tv was turned on. And on every station was telling the story of Trunks and Pan. Someone even had a recording of the event that played on the tv for everyone. ChiChi and Bulma couldn't of been more proud of their children.

**EDITING 2-28-13**


	41. A Kind Soul

**Chapter 41- A Kind Soul**

"Trunks... I was thinking," Pan said as they flew to Dr. Gero's lab. "Sixteen has not be released in our timeline. In the other timeline although he was an Android, he was kind and friendly. My father is dead in this time period so, I was thinking that maybe we could free him and he could come live with us at Capsule Corp."

Trunks smiled at her, "Well I don't see any harm in it. I mean it's like you said, Goku is gone in this timeline so he has no reason to attack. But then yet again he didn't in the other timeline either when your dad was still alive. I bet my mom could remove his bomb... You know just in case. And if he turns out to be like Seventeen and Eighteen," Trunks said with a sigh. "I bet we could both handle him."

Pan smiled and nodded at him before they landed at the cave that use to be the late Dr. Gero's lab. Trunks blasted open the door to see Gero's super computer still working. Sixteen's casket box was still closed as Pan went over to it and peeked in to see his face. To her it looked like he was sleeping. She looked over at Trunks and he walked over to her and nodded his head. Slowly Pan slide the lid off and puffs of white steam escaped.

It was a few seconds later when Sixteen's eyes opened. He looked at Trunks and Pan and the Saiyans could tell he was searching his data bank for who they were. "We won't be in your data," Pan told him. "He's Trunks and I'm Pan, my father is Goku... The one you was programed to kill..." Sixteen slowly sat up at that his eyes still on the two.

"Now listen," Trunks said speaking up as he pushed Pan behind him lightly. It was true that in the other timeline Sixteen was nice, but you never know, he could be a cold hearted killer just like Seventeen and Eighteen in this one. Trunks was still in his Super Saiyan form so if Sixteen even tried to harm Pan, he would be ready to destroy him. "Goku is dead in this timeline, that's probably why you've never been releases before. Gero is dead as well, Seventeen and Eighteen killed him and now they're dead. We know you're not evil Sixteen, that's why we released you. We're willing to take you back to our home so you can live the most normal life you can, but you have to get that bomb inside of you removed. My mother Bulma Briefs, you may have some info on her... She's a scientist so it'll be no problem for her to get it out. I'm just giving you this warning now, I know you're a good guy and I'm not saying you will be perfect, but if you ever start acting like Seventeen and Eighteen I will destroy you. Is that clear?" Sixteen nodded in understanding.

"What do you say Sixteen, wanna go try have a normal life?" Pan asked him.

"That... Sounds nice," Sixteen said standing up with a light smile.

Trunks smiled at him, "Before we leave we have to go to Gero's hidden basement lab. Do you know anything about Cell?"

"Cell?" Sixteen asked, "I am confused."

"It's okay," Pan told him. "I think Gero kept him a secret from all of his other creations. He's a monster and he's worse than Seventeen and Eighteen could ever be."

Trunks and Pan made their way down to the basement with Sixteen behind them. To their horror Cell was gone... The tube he was in the other timeline was busted open.

"He's loose," whispered Pan.

Trunks started at the tube his jaw clinched slightly. He hated Cell, even the Cell in this timeline. He hated him because he almost took Pan away from him. "He'll find us," Trunks said nodding slightly. "And when he does, I'll be ready." There was no way Trunks was going to let Cell touch Pan ever again.  
Trunks and Pan decided to go ahead and blow up Gero's lab just in case there were any extra surprises.

Bulma and ChiChi were extremely happy to see their children and a little surprised to see Sixteen. "Who is this?" ChiChi asked looking at cyborg.

"This is Sixteen, he's a friend of ours," Pan said smiling.

"He's- he's an Android," stuttered Bulma.

"Yes, but he's not like Seventeen and Eighteen. He helped us out a lot in the other tim line," Trunks told them. "We need you to do something though," he said looking at his mom.

"What?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen has a bomb inside of him and we need you to remove it."

Bulmas eyes widened, "You mean you'll actually let me look at him!" She said almost as excited as she had been. She had wanted to x-Ray the Androids for years now and see how they were made on the inside. They might of been evil but Bulma was still a scientist.

"Is that okay with you?" Bulma asked Sixteen.

Sixteen nodded, "I am grateful that you will let me try to live normally."

Bulma smiled, "Right this way," she said leaded Sixteen to the basement.

"Come in here you two," ChiChi told Trunks and Pan. "Everyone is wanting to meet you two formally." Trunks and Pan met everyone who was very happy to see them after what they saw on the tv. All the kids loved them and the adults did too.

"Trunks!" Pan said whispering to him later that night. They were walking through Capsule Corp just looking to see what had changed and what had stayed the same. Both of their bedrooms still looked the same. "Look!" Pan said opening an empty bedroom on the third floor. "It's Bulma's old room the one she gave us in the other timeline." Pan walked in it and she had to admit she liked this room a lot... Mainly because it was away from the others.

Trunks smiled and followed her in, "It still looks the same. I wonder how long it's been since anyone has stayed in it."

"I wonder what Bulma and my mom would say if we told them that we could share a room and let some of the little kids have our old rooms."

Trunks smiled, "I can only imagine their faces since they don't even know we're going out yet."

"We'll have to show them soon," Pan said with a smile.

"Yes soon," Trunks agreed with a nod of his head before shutting the door. "For now though-"

"Let's celebrate!" Pan said with a laugh as she cut him off and jumped into his arms.

"Celebrate indeed," Trunks said with a smirk before kissing her.

**EDITED: 2-28-13**


	42. Not Over Yet

**Chapter 42- Not Over Yet**

The next morning when Pan went downstairs almost everyone was eating breakfast. A few minutes later, Trunks came down and sat down beside her. Pan smiled slightly and decided to have some fun. "Morning," she told Trunks happily before giving him a quick kiss.

There was a gasp from Bulma and ChiChi as they looked at the two their eyes wide. "You two are dating?" Bulma asked them.

"Yeah," Trunks and Pan told them.

"AH!" Both women screamed happily making Trunks and Pan cover their ears slightly.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Over two years," said Pan.

"O-over two years?!" ChiChi said confused.

"Well technically, for you guys it would only be six months, I guess..." Pan said with a shrug.

Bulma started laughing, "We always knew you two would end up together, but I don't know... I guess it kinda happened fast. Well for us at least."

After breakfast Bulma took Trunks and Pan down to her basement. "There's something I want to show you two..."

She uncovered a machine that was different than anything Trunks or Pan had ever seen before. "What is it?" Pan said looking at curiously.

Bulma smiled slightly, "A communicator in a way. I've been working on it since you two left. What I'm trying to do is contact Namek in a way. You see I got to thinking after you two left, that we needed a new guardian. Piccolo is gone so the dragon balls are gone, but if we got a new guardian then they could make new Dragon and dragon balls. We could wish for everything on Earth to be restored. Maybe we can even talk to the other timeline sometime in the future with it."

Pan smiled as Trunks spoke, "You really think that will work?"

"I'm not sure, but I have hope!"

A few weeks had passed and everyone worked as hard as they could in fixing Earth. With the androids gone it was like fresh air. There was no need for anybody to be sad or scared... Well that they didn't know of. Trunks and Pan of course knew about Cell in this time but they wasn't telling anyone.

Bulma's new invention was a success and she spoke to the Namekins and told them of all the horrors that had been happening on earth. Dende, an old friend of Gohan who was a Namek was more than willing to come to earth to save it. He had really loved it when he was younger and it saddened him to hear about Gohan and all the other Z-Fighters being killed as well as the poor shape earth was in. He would be arriving in a few weeks.

"Trunks, Pan!" Kristopher said running up to them with Lee and Victoria. All the kids LOVED the two Saiyans.

"Whats wrong?" Pan asked as Victoria ran into her arms.

"There's something wrong," Kristopher agreed. "People have been disappearing! No one knows what's going on, but whole towns are disappearing with nothing left but their cloths!"

'CELL!' Trunks and Pan thought together.

"We know who it is," Trunks told them. "Don't worry, we'll get him just like we got the Androids."

"You guys stay here," Pan told them sitting Victoria down.

Trunks and Pan soon made their way to an area when they met face-to-face for the first time in this timeline with Cell. He looked the same as he did the first time they ever saw him.  
"Ah..." Cell said looking at their Ki's. He knew they were familiar he just didn't know how. "Who are you?" He asked them turning his head sideways.

"I'm Pan and this is Trunks," Pan said. She figured since they were going to kill him no harm could be done of them just simply telling Cell their names.

"I am the powerful C-"

"Cell, yes we know," Trunks told him darkly. He hated Cell, more so than he ever hated the Androids. True this Cell wasn't the Cell that tried to kill Pan, but he would end up being him.

"How did you know who I am?"

"You know those Androids you're looking for?" Trunks asked him completely ignoring his question. Cell looked at him confused. "Well we killed them, you're not going to make it to your perfect form this time!"

"You killed them?!" Cell asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

Trunks looked over at Pan and she smiled at him slightly. 'Go ahead,' she told him knowing what he was wanting to do. Trunks smiled at her before turning his attention back to Cell.

"Yes we killed them."

"They were going to make me perfect!"

Trunks smirked, "Too bad, how sad. I don't care," he said before appearing behind Cell and kicking him side ways in the back. Pan stepped over to get out of Cells way as he slid past her.

"You brat!" Cell said standing up and looking at Trunks before his turned his attention towards Pan for a second.

Trunks appeared in front of her and held out his hand. "You are never hurting her again," he told the monster before forming a blast in his hand and shooting it at Cell. The blast dissolved the monster and finally Trunks and Pan could let out a sigh of relief.

Pan smiled as she wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Finally their world was in peace.

**EDITED 2-28-13**


	43. A New Guardian

**Chapter 43- A New Guardian**

Dende finally arrived and Trunks and Pan hurriedly made their way up to the lookout. They felt a guilty feeling creep up as they landed. They knew Mr. Popo was still alive, they had met him when they were younger thanks to Gohan taking them up to the tower, but they never visited him.

"Hello, Trunks, Pan," Mr. Popo greeted when he saw them from his spot watering his flowers.

"Hello Mr. Popo," Pan greeted as she and Trunks made their way over to him.

"How's life?" Trunks asked the... Well he wasn't sure of what Mr. Popo was.

"Good," he said clearly smiling. "A lot better now that you two have killed the Androids and Cell was it? You two must be here to meet Dende am I correct?"

"Yes Sir!" Pan said happily smiling.

"He's just inside-"

"I'm here actually," said an older looking Dende than what Trunks and Pan had seen in the other timeline. "You two must be Trunks and Pan," he said looking at them.

"That's us," Trunks told him smiling. "Thanks for coming to earth and making new dragon balls. I know it must be hard leaving your family."

Dende smiled, "Yes, I will miss my family, but I have missed this beautiful earth. Piccolo was my brother and Gohan was my friend, I would do anything for them and I know they would of wanted earth to be brought back to like it was. So shall we get started?"

Trunks and Pan nodded their heads before Dende got out seven dragon balls. Each with orange stars just like the old ones.

"Before I start, there are some rules," said Dende. "Firstly, you can't wish for someone to die, fall in love with you, or for power... You know things like that. I'm also afraid to say that... People who have already died once can't be wished back. So if you wish for everyone who has died to be brought back to life, if they've already died once they won't be back." Trunks and Pan were a little sad to hear that... It looks like the Z-Fighters wouldn't be coming back...

"It's okay Dende," Pan told him. "We're just grateful for what you could do."

Dende nodded before he placed his hands over the dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon, we summon you!" He said.

The dragon balls lit up and a ray of light shot out from them high into the sky. Slowly the dragon started appearing. Trunks and Pan looked up at him amazed, he looked just like he did the last time they saw him. They couldn't believe they were seeing him again. It was all too amazing.

"I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. What is your first wish?"

Dende looked over at Trunks and Pan. Slowly Trunks looked at the Namek as Pan still looked at Shenron in fascination. "Could you make Earth back like it was before the Androids started attacking?"

Dende nodded before he looked up at Shenron. "Our first wish is for Earth to be restored back to like it was before the Androids started attacking."

Shenrons eyes glowed red before he spoke, "It has been done. Anything that has been destroyed by the Androids has been redone."

"Thank you Shenron!" Dende told him.

"Your second wish?" The dragon asked.

Dende looked at Trunks and Pan waiting. They knew their friends wouldn't be coming back, but hundreds of others would. "We wish for everyone who the Androids or Cell killed to be brought back."

Dende nodded before looking at Shenron. "Please restore life to anyone who had lost their life from the Androids or Cell."

Just like before the Dragons eyes turned red before answering, "Your final wish?"

Trunks and Pan knew exactly what to say. True it was nice being the 'World Champs' just like how Mr. Satan became after he 'killed' Cell, but they just wanted to be the most normal that they could be. "We want to erase the memory of Cell and the Androids from everyone's memory except for the Z-Fighters who are still alive."

Dende looked up at Shenron, "Please erase all memory of the Androids and Cell from everyone's memory except for the Z-Fighters who are still alive."

For the last time Shenrons eyes glowed red, "It has been done." With that Shenron disappeared and in the sky were seven glowing dragon balls before they each shot out in different directions.

Dende smiled at Trunks and Pan knowingly. "What?" Trunks asked him confused.

"Trunks? Pan?" Said a voice that neither of them thought they would ever hear again.

**EDITED 3-3-13**


	44. Happy Times

**Chapter 44- Happy Times**

"Trunks? Pan?" Said a voice that neither of them thought they would ever hear again. Trunks and Pan turned their heads swiftly, tears already burning Pans eyes. Trunks took in a deep breath when he saw the man.

There standing not 10 feet away from them was Gohan. Gohan... With two perfect arms and everything. Gohan... Older Gohan who taught them everything they knew. Of course! They thought, the Androids killing him was the only time he had ever died.

"Gohan!" Pan said running over to him crying.

Gohan smiled at her as she cried happily in his arms. Trunks walked over to him still shocked at seeing his master again. "Get over here you!" Gohan told as he grabbed Trunks head and pulled him into the hug with laughter.

"I can't believe it," Pan said minutes later after she stopped crying. "You're back," she said smiling.

"I plan on staying this way to,o" Gohan said smiling before he looked over at Dende. "Thank you for bringing be back."

"You're welcome, just make sure not to die again!"

"So you two," Gohan said looking at the two who used to be his students. "Man how you've grown!"

"Well we're 22 and 18 now," Trunks told him with a smirk.

"Wow," Gohan said with a light smile. "So, how did you guys defeat the Androids?"

Trunks and Pan told him everything. From them fighting the Androids in this time before going back and killing Freiza and King Cold. About them going back to the past again to help kill the androids, meeting everyone, Cell, Broly, Androids Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen. That timeline Gohan killing Cell with Trunks' help.

"Seems like you two had quite the adventure," Gohan told them.

"You could say that," Pan told her brother smiling.

"Just tell me," Gohan said smiling softly. "Are you two going out yet?"

Trunks and Pan both blushed, he was a lot quicker to find out then ChiChi and Bulma was and they haven't even done anything in front of him. "Yes," Trunks and Pan both said.

Gohan laughed, "Good. Now how about we head home? I bet Mom and Bulma will be happy to see me!"

"I would imagine so!" Pan said smiling.

"I bet you ten bucks they faint," Trunks said smiling before the three of them waved Dende and Mr. Popo goodbye and heading home.

Trunks and Pan entered Capsule Corp first, when ChiChi and Bulma saw them they rushed over Sixteen behind them.  
"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Everyone just disappeared," ChiChi said.

"Dende arrived," Trunks told them. "He granted us three wishes."

"One, everything to be restored like it was before the Androids showed up. Which is why all the roads, builds, etc are fixed," Pan told them.

"Two, we wished for everyone who was killed by the Androids or Cell to be brought back. The thing was... If they had died once before being killed by the Androids or Cell they wouldn't be brought back," Trunks said.

"Our final wish was for all memory of the Androids to be erased from every ones but the remaining Z-Fighters mind. That's why everyone is gone, to them the Androids never happened, they're all in their own homes safe and sound," Pan said.

"Now!" Trunks said with a big smile, "We have a present for you two."

"What?" Bulma and ChiChi asked confused.

"Come on in Go'!" Pan yelled and Gohan, smiling brightly walked into the room.

"G-Gohan?" ChiChi said before fainting, Bulma right behind her. Sixteen caught both of them and looked at Trunks, Pan and Gohan confused.

"Do I know our mothers or what?" Trunks said smirking.

When the two women came to they cried their eyes out in happiness. Finally, every thing was they way it should be.

More weeks had passed and true to Shenrons word, no one remembered the Androids at all. Sixteen although being largely built fit right in with the real world as he helped around Capsule Corp.

Bulma had stepped down from Capsule Corp and Trunks was now in charge. Gohan was now studying to be a Scholar, he may of been older than he was before, but he sure didn't feel like it. Pan, thanks to her hard studies all those years ago was now training to be a nurse. She had seen so many people be harmed by the Androids, and now all she wanted to do is heal anyone she could. She met a girl, Videl who worked at the hospital with her. She was quite a few years older than Pan, so the Saiyan introduced her friend to her brother trying to hook the two up. Trunks rolled his eyes at his girlfriend playing match-maker but Gohan and Videl did seem to hit it off just right.

Trunks and Pan were walking around the park that they had visited quite a bit in the other timeline. It looked peaceful and beautiful. Pan was humming happily as she held Trunks' hand she so happy that everything was the way it was suppose to be.

"Panna?" Trunks said stopping a bit before looking at Pan.

"Yes?" Pan asked as she stopped humming, but a smile still on her face.

"Do you remember when we killed the Androids, and I killed Seventeen first?" He asked her with a light smirk.

Pan frowned a bit, "Yes... Let me guess, you thought of what you wanted?"

"I want to change something," Trunks told her.

"Change something? Like how," Pan said a bit confused.

"Something about you," Trunks said the corners of his lips twitching at Pan's reaction.

"Something about me?" Pan said a little mad. Sure she knew she wasn't perfect, but she never thought in a million years Trunks would want her to change. "And just what is it about me that you want to change so badly?" Pan asked a little hurt now.

Trunks smirked, "Your last name," he said pulling out a ring and putting it on her.

Pan's eyes widened not expecting him to say that. True, he had asked her to marry him before, but now he had a ring making it more official. Pan almost forgot how to breath before she remembered and looked at the beautiful diamond ring that was now on her left ring finger. It was square cut with a medium sized diamond on it before being surrounded with other tiny diamonds.

"Panna?" Trunks asked a little worriedly when she wasn't responding.  
Pan looked up at him her eyes full of unshed tears. "You didn't honestly think I want you to change anything else did you?" Trunks asked her "I could never do that, you wouldn't be my Panna if you wasn't yourself."

Pan smiled, "I am so in love with you."

"Awe," Trunks said placing a hand on his chest. "And you call me cheesy!"

"Trunks!" Pan said going to push him but he caught her arms a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so in love with you too."

"I would hope so since you're wanting to marry me."

"Yes... Yes, I can't be marrying someone I don't like now can I? So how about it Panna, are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Pan let a slight smile cross her face as she never took her eyes off of Trunks, "I have dealt with you my whole life, I suppose forever couldn't hurt."

"Forever... That's not long at all," Trunks whispered before bending his head down and kissing her.

**EDITED 3-3-13**


	45. Surprise! Surprise!

**Chapter 45- Surprise! Surprise!**

Trunks and Pan told the others later that night and they were more than happy to hear about the news. Their mothers yelled in joy and Gohan gave each of them a big pat on the back.

"Gohan?" Pan asked her brother later that night when she found him outside sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky.

"Hey Pan-Chan," he said smiling at her as he looked away from sky. She sat down beside him, "What's new?"

Pan shrugged, "Nothing I guess, other than me being officially engaged."

Gohan laughed lightly, "I can't believe the day is already here. Man it seemed like just yesterday I was teaching you two how to fly, and now here you two are. Both clearly stronger than me."

"Awe Gohan, you're stronger than you know," Pan told him thinking about other Gohan.

Gohan smiled slightly, "Yeah I guess. But If I'm being completely honest with you, I hope I never have to find out the hard way."

Pan smiled at him slightly, "Gohan... I was wondering." Pan said before pausing a bit. "Well... The thing is... A father is suppose to walk a bride down the aisle, but Papa isn't here. So I was wondering if you would?"

Gohan smiled, "I would love to Pan."

"Thanks Gohan, for being the best big brother ever," Pan said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, thank you for being the best little sister ever."

Trunks and Pans wedding approached quickly. Pan was in her dressing room with her mother, Bulma, and Videl. She was wearing a simple white strapless wedding down. It was tight around her chest and all the way down until it reached her hips before fanning out. She had her hair down with the tips slight curled. In his room Trunks had Gohan, Sixteen- who was a little confused, and some friends that worked at Capsule Corp with him.

"Trunks," Gohan told him as they other men were leaving and it was just the two men in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for keeping your promise and taking care of Pan all these years."

"Of course Gohan," Trunks told him. "I love her, you know I would do anything for her."

"I know," Gohan said smiling. "Well it's nice to finally be real brothers with ya," He said slinging an arm over the younger Saiyans back. He was only about an inch taller.

Trunks laughed, "You're telling me!"

[BREAK]

Pan made her way down stairs to the kitchen at Capsule Corp. She and Trunks had been married for five months now. Even though they moved out after they got married and got a home of there own, Pan didn't really know why. They were at Capsule Corp most of the time anyways. Bulma opened her home up to others who needed help. True there was no villains around but some people just needed help, a shoulder to lean on. So Capsule Corp became a home to many, plus ChiChi and Bulma didn't want to feel so lonely after Trunks and Pan left. Gohan, as much as ChiChi and Bulma hated it moved out and was living with Videl who he was now engaged to. They were over at Capsule Corp most of the time as well. So in a way, they were never away from their kids.

Pan arrived in the kitchen to see some people eating and her mom laughing with another women as they cooked.  
"Wheres the boys?" She asked Bulma coming to stand next to her on the counter. She really needed to talk to Trunks.

"Outside," Bulma said smiling softly and looking out the kitchen window. "They're putting on quite a show for the little ones."

Pan laughed before she went outside as well and found what Bulma said was true. Trunks and Gohan were sparring with a group of little kids who were staying at Capsule Corp.

"Morning," Pan called to the little kids.

"Morning Pan," came their replies.

"Who's winning?"

There was a mixture some said, "Trunks," other said, "Gohan."

"Well..." Pan told them. "I bet I can make Gohan win. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" The kids said.

"Hey Boxer Boy!" Pan called out to her husband.

"Yeah?" Came Trunks' reply still not losing a beat with his moves against Gohan.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You've made the team!"

"What team?" Trunks asked confused.

"The daddy team!" Pan yelled smiling.

"Daddy team?" Trunks said, his eyes wide as he froze.

Gohan then attacked him on the ground, winning before it hit him. "Wait... What?" he asked sitting up on the ground.

Trunks laid flat on the ground as Pan walked over to him an leaned over him.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked her his eyes wide.

Pan nodded with a smile, "And that's not the even the best part."

"It's not?"

"Nope, we're not just having one... We're having twins!"

"T-twins?" Trunks asked his eyes getting bigger. "I'm going to be a dad..."

"Yes, you are Boxer Boy!" Pan said laughing at his reaction.

Trunks jumped up before gathering in his arms and spinning her around happily a he laughed. The kids not knowing what to do cheered with Gohan who was still sitting on the ground. He was excited about being an uncle.

"Whats going on out here?" ChiChi asked coming out with Bulma to see Trunks still holding a laughing Pan.

"Well you two..." Gohan said still laughing slightly as he looked at Trunks and Pan. "You're going to be grandma's of twins." Bulma and ChiChi's mouth both fell open before screaming in joy and running over to Trunks and Pan.

**EDITED 3-3-13**


	46. The Twins

**Chapter 46- The Twins**

Months passed on by, Pans stomach grew larger and larger. After a few visits, Trunks and her both found out that they were having boys but they didn't know what to name them yet. She was now currently five months along.

Pan really wished that her father and Vegeta could be here. She didn't know what they would think of having grandchildren. She imagined her father being happy about it, but Vegeta... Well she just didn't know. He was always difficult to figure out at times.

"Trunks," Pan said one day when they were in the room that would be the twins. They were attempting to put together a crib which wasn't coming quite liked they planned it to. "I was thinking... I want to name our twins after their grandfathers. They'll never get to met them. So in a way, our fathers will still be with us. Even if they're not here."

Trunks smiled at her understanding where she was coming from. "I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Pan asked him.

"Yeah," Trunks said moving over beside her leaving the crib half-way done. "They'll never get to meet their grandfathers like we got to meet them. The twins will only know them from stories... Like we did before we met them. I want them to know how great their grandfathers were."

Pan smiled before kissing him. With a laugh she looked over at the crib. "For someone who makes Capsules for a living, you sure aren't very good at this crib making thing."

Trunks sighed as he looked over at it as well. "I make Capsules... Not cribs. Give me a break this is my first one." Pan laughed before her eyes widened. "Whats wrong?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"Give me your hand!" Pan told him holding out hers.

"Why?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Pan told him with a roll of her eyes.

Trunks gave Pan his hand and she scooted over closer to him as she placed his hand on her stomach before moving it around a bit. Suddenly Trunks felt little flutters underneath the palm of his hand. "Is that them?" He asked amazed.

Pan smiled and nodded, "That's our twins."

"Our twins," Trunks said still smiling as he looked at her stomach.

"Why?" Pan asked Videl a month later, currently six months along. "Why are you and my brother getting married when I'm this far along? I look like a blimp," Pan told Videl.

Videl laughed at her, "Honestly Pan. You do not look like a blimp, you look pregnant. There is a huge difference. Don't worry you look beautiful."

Pan just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she said.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Bulma asked Pan months later when she was about to pop.

"Miserable," Pan said frowning. "I love the twins, really I do, but they're driving me crazy. I'm uncomfortable all the time, and poor Trunks I probably make him suffer too. My emotions are all out of whack, they're never still..." Pan said rumbling off.

Bulma laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Pans shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It will all be over soon. And soon you'll have your babies in your arms and you'll see that everything you've been dealing with... Well it was all worth it."

Pan smiled, "Thanks Bulma-San."

"Hey, anytime kiddo. I'm just as ready for the little guys to come out as well. I want to meet them."

A few days later the day finally arrived. "Um... Trunks I think I'm a labor," Pan told him as they were at Capsule Corp. It was lunch time on a warm Sunday July day.

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked her worriedly.

"Well..." Pan began strangely calm. "I do believe my water just broke... That or I just peed myself."

Trunks jumped up immediately helping Pan up, the fastest way for them to get to the hospital was to fly and Trunks would have to carry Pan.

"Wait you two!" Bulma hollered after them, ChiChi right behind her. They were not going to miss out on the birth of their grandchildren.

"How are you feeling?" Videl asked Pan hours later. She was still in labor but the epidural they gave her seemed to have helped. Most of the nurses knew Pan since she worked with them and had all been very helpful so far.

"Ask me once they're out" Pan sighed.

"Don't worry," ChiChi told her daughter rubbing her hand softly. "It will be all over soon."

"You're not going to pass out are you?" Gohan teased Trunks who pushed him lightly.

"I think I'm just as nervous as Panna."

"Surly it can't be that bad," Gohan said.

Suddenly Pan yelled, "Get them out of me!"

Gohan looked at Trunks sideways, "Or maybe so. Hang through," he told his brother-in-law, slapping him in the back before dragging his wife and the mothers out since it was getting close to time for the twins to arrive.

Less than an hour later Trunks ran out to the waiting room to get everyone.  
"Are they here?" Bulma and ChiChi asked almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yes," Trunks told them not being able to stop smiling.

"Well!" Bulma told her son, "Come on! I want to see my grand babies!"

Trunks laughed as he lead them back to Pans room. He opened the door and they saw Pan holding two small babies in her arms with long brown tails.

"Oh my..." ChiChi said taking one before Bulma took the other.

"Their hair," Bulma said smiling as she looked at the baby with hair very much like Vegetas.

"I can't believe it," ChiChi said looking at the baby with hair like Goku.

"What did you guys decide to name them?" Videl asked.

Pan smiled as she leaned on Trunks who was now sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders.  
"We decided to name them after their grandpas. Everyone welcome Vegeta and Goku Jr." The Women cooed over the babies as Gohan looked at them smiling brightly. Trunks kissed the top of Pans head smiling, their twins were finally here.

**EDITED 3-3-13**


	47. Dynamic Duo

**Chapter 47- Dynamic Duo**

It was a peaceful Saturday and Trunks and Pan were making the most of it as they slept in. They were both off and they thought it would be no problem for them to just sleep in before waking their twins up... But they were wrong. Oh so wrong... The peacefully sleeping couple was suddenly attacked by two, three-year-old terrors known as the twins. Or also known as Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr. They wiggled themselves between their parents and kicked their feet to the mattress a few times before starting at 90-miles an hour.

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"Is it going to rain today?"

"Can we get a pet?"

"Is this normal?"

"Is what normal Goku?" Trunks asked with his eyes still closed.

"This," Goku said holding his arm out closer to his dad.

Trunks sighed realizing that he would have to open his eyes. He opened them to see Goku's arm first thing, he grabbed it and pulled it back some before adjusting his eyes on it. "Is that a bite mark?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow at the red spot.

"Yes..."

"Vegeta," Trunks said looking at his other son knowing perfectly well that it was him who did it.

Vegeta sunk into his mother, who now had her eyes lazily open a. "He stepped on my tail!" He defended himself.

"Momma," Goku said looking at Pan.

"What Goku?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry..."

Pan sighed. "I'm up, I'm up" she said starting to get off the bed.

"Alright!" Vegeta said jumping off the bed his tail swinging behind him happily. "Last one to the kitchen is an Android!"

"Eep!" Goku said before jumping off the bed and running after his twin down the stairs.

"Well," Trunks said coming beside Pan. "So much for sleeping in." Pan laughed lightly as they made their way down to the kitchen. Their eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped. The kitchen was a mess! Flour, eyes, milk, cereal, covered the counters.

Vegeta laughed a bit before trying to kick some flour under the counter. "Goku got hungry so he made this mess," he said looking at his brother.

"You helped! You're the one that said 'let's make out own breakfast!'"

"Only because you was complaining about how hungry you were! It's your fault!"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Boys! Boys!" Pan said breaking them apart. She couldn't believe how much they acted like Goku and Vegeta Sr sometimes.

"Who wants to go get breakfast somewhere?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow and not wanting to deal with the mess.

"Us!" The twins said happily raising their hands.

"Well first you two need to get dressed," Pan told them looking at them with their pajamas still on.

"But Momma.,." They started whining.

"No buts," Pan told them. "Go get dressed or we won't eat out."

* * *

"Are you sure it's not an alien?" Vegeta said looking at Pans stomach. She was pregnant again and currently 5 months along so her stomach was out a bit.

"Yes I'm sure," Pan said sighing. "Do you two want to feel your little sister?" The twins shook their head no and Goku poked Pans stomach.

"When is it coming out?"

Pan sighed, "Stop calling your sister an 'it'." Trunks wasn't any help since he seemed to be unable to breath since he was laughing so hard at the twins reactions.

* * *

"Really?!" The twins asked Pan and Trunks months later.

"Yes really," Trunks told them smiling as they arrived at their destination.

"We get our own dog!" The twins said excitedly as they took off threw the pet store. Pan sighed as Trunks laughed before wrapping an arm around her as they began to follow the twins. It took a while for them to to pick out just what dog they wanted but they finally decided on a grey husky... Now it was time for them to name the dog.

"Turtle!"

"Bat!"

"Boomerang!"

"Sky dust!"

"Milky Way!"

"Grey!"

"Blue!"

"Bandit!"

"Nemo!"

"Servant Dog!"

"Wait what?" Pan asked when she heard the last name and looking at Vegeta who said it.

"Servant Dog!" Vegeta chripped happily.

"And just where did you get that from?" Trunks asked him curiously.

"Well... You're Technically a king, Momma would be your queen and Goku and I are prince's... We need a Servant Dog!"

"Oh my Dende," Trunks said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're just like your grandfather," he said thinking back to when him and Pan were in the other timeline and how Vegeta would call Bulma servant women.

"We are not naming the dog Servant Dog!" Pan told Vegeta, "He's apart of the family now he needs a good name."

"What about Noble?" Goku asked, "Isn't Nobles important like kings and stuff?"

"Yes," Trunks told him. "Very good Goku, his name can be Noble."

"I still like Servant-"

"We are not naming him Servant Dog, Veggie!" Pan told her son.

Although Noble isn't what Vegeta wanted to names the dog he soon became use to it. The dog and the twins were inseparable. Noble followed them everywhere. When they were watching t.v, Noble sat on the couch with them. When they ate dinner Noble sat under the table waiting for them to finish. At night time Noble had a huge dog bed that was in the middle of a rug that was in between both boys beds. When Vegeta and Goku would start to argue Noble would come in-between them and start to play with them and both boys would forget about being mad at each other.

Pan soon had her baby and it was a beautiful little girl that Trunks and her named Arikari or Ari for short. They wasn't sure to how Noble would act around the new baby.. But they were very pleased to see that he liked her. He was protective over all the children watching them as they played and everytime they went to Capsule Corp, Noble came too. He would watch closely to anyone who came near the kids if they weren't Trunks or Pan. He fit right into their life's and he truly was a Noble dog.

**EDITED 3-4-13**


	48. The Other Time Line

**Chapter 48- The Other Time Line**

The years passed quickly for Trunks and Pan, but they enjoyed it. They watched their children grow from babies to toddlers and now children. Vegeta and Goku were now eight and trouble makers as always. They looked just like the grandfather each was named after only difference was that both boys had Crystal blue eyes like Trunks. Ari who was now four and liked telling the boys what to do looked very much like her mother with her fathers lavender hair.

It was a quite spring day and Vegeta and Goku were bored. They were currently at their grandmas house and they really didn't know what to do. Sixteen was off helping their grandmothers with something. Their parents were currently talking to their uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl who was holding their three year old son Daichi. "What are you two doing?" Ari said spotting them walking around and started following.

"None of your business," Vegeta told her crossing his arms.

"Fine then I'll just follow you!"

"Hey look," Goku said looking towards the open basement door. "Isn't that grandma Bulma's lab?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said squinting his eyes threw the dark. "There's a light blinking on a machine!"

"I wonder what it is," Goku said.

"We're not allowed in there!" Ari said.

"Lets find out," Vegeta said pushing Goku through the door and entering the basement behind him an turning on the lights.

"Goku, Vegeta!" Ari hissed following them. "We're not allowed down here!"

"The door was open," Vegeta told her. "If they wanted us out so bad they would of kept it shut." Goku pressed a button but nothing at all happened.

Ari crossed her arms and huffed "When Daddy and Mommy see what y'all are doing you're going to get it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his sister, "They left the door wide open," he repeated. "Plus Goku is the one who came down here first."

"Only because you pushed me Vegeta!" Goku told his brother. Suddenly the huge screen popped up and there on it was... Their parents? They looked younger, and their grandmas, Gohan, Videl... They saw people they've only ever saw pictures of and some people they've never seen before.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ari said looking at the Trunks and Pan who was on the screen. "And look Grandma Bulma and Grandma ChiChi are on it too!"

"Is your mommy and daddy around?" The Bulma on the screen asked.

"Yes!"Ari said the same time her brothers yelled, "No!"

"They'll kill us!" Goku said.

"That's not my problem!" Ari told them "You two shouldn't of came down here in the first place! It's a rule!"

"In case you're forgetting Ari... You're down here too!" Vegeta told her.

"Only to make you two leave!"

"Well you're not mom or dad so you're not our boss!"

"VEGETA! GOKU!" The kids heard their mom yell and everyone on the screen turned to look at that Pan before slowly looking back at the kids.

"Its mom!" Vegeta and Goku cried before they started to run away. Before they got five feet to the door they were picked up by the back of their shirts. Trunks stood there holding his sons up as their tails swinging behind them frantically.

"I told them not to come in here daddy" Ari said looking up at Trunks.

"Dad!" Little Vegeta cried with a nervous laugh. "How nice to see you here!"

"It was Vegeta's/ Goku's fault!" The boys said trying to blame the other. Pan then walked into everyone on the screens sign of light. She had her hands on her hips, something she had picked up from her mother.

"Mommy!" Ari said happily jumping in her arms. "I tried to warn them."

"I know," Pan told her. "Your father and I heard everything."

"Everything?!" The boys asked with sweat drops forming.

"Everything," Trunks told them holding them up higher. "How many times have we told you two not to come down here?"

"A lot," Goku said bowing his head shamefully.

"Then why did you?"

"The door was open!" Vegeta told his father.

"It doesn't matter if it was opened or of it was closed. Your mother and I told you not to come in here and you did. No game station for a week."

"What?!" The boys cried.

"You're cruel," Goku said whining.

"If I wanted to e cruel I would send you two to bed... With out supper."

Both boys eyes widened, "We'll be good, we promise!"

"Now go wash up for supper," Trunks told them as he let go of their shirts.

"You..." Pan said looking at Ari. "You're not suppose to be down here either."

"But mommy they weren't listening."

"I know you was just trying to help, but when your brothers are doing something bad you need to let me or your father know so we can handle them."

There was laughter from the distance and Trunks turned his head in that direction. "Vegeta, you want to make it two weeks?" He asked his son.

The laughter stopped and there was a, "No Sir!"

"Go make sure your brothers are washing their hands," Pan told her daughter before sitting her down.

"Yes mommy!" She said before running off.

Trunks finally saw the screen and greeted everyone with a, "Hey!" Making Pan turn around and see them. Her eyes widened and a smile lit up on her face.

"Hey you two!" The other time line Gohan greeted them. They were both shocked, last time they seen him he was still a child and now... Now he was an adult!

"I told you, you would be born in that timeline," Trunks told Pan smirking. She just rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"You have kids!" Bulma said happily.

"Yeah there's the twins, Vegeta and Goku-"

"TWINS?!" ChiChi asked happily and everyone on the screen started laughing... Everyone but Trunks and Pans counter parts. That Pan was blushing red and the other Trunks had a strange look on his face like daja vu or something.

"Thats so funny, Goku and Vegeta- Twins!" Krillin said laughing. Trunks and Pan were surprised to see him with hair.

"Yeah, trust me they can act like them too. But at the end of the day they're best friends," Pan said smiling.

"Oh you two, I'm pretty sure you know everyone but here is some people you don't know," Bulma said introducing them to all the people they didn't recognize.

"Its so nice to see all of you... Alive" Pan said smiling and looking at her father in that timeline for a moment.

"You know you two have caused a lot of trouble for us," the Trunks on the screen said motioning towards him and the other Pan.

"How?" Trunks asked him confused.

"Well we've had a little run in with your friend Broly twice now."

Trunks eye twitched, still after all these years thinking about that man made Trunks furious. "He must of loved you guys considering how much he loved us" Trunks told them sarcastically.

"Well he was easily taken care of. Now though Freizas son is after us, because you two killed his dad."

"EW!" Pan said making Trunks look at her. "Someone had a baby with that?"

"So technically he wants revenge against us?" Trunks asked them.

"Yes, but technically we are you," Trunks on the screen said.

"We're really sorry that you two are having to pay for what we did," Pan told them remembering the day Freiza was killed. "Papa wasn't back in time and we thought Freiza was going to blow up the planet.

"Do you know how strong he is?" Trunks asked curious.

"Stronger than Freiza was," the older Vegeta said on the screen.

"When will he arrive?"

"A week maybe more," the man Bulma introduced as Tarble said.

Trunks sighed, "I wish we could help, but it would take at least a month to fix up the time machine."

"Its okay," the older Goku told them. "Vegeta, Trunks, and I can all go Super Saiyan four."

"Really?" Pan asked shocked.

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome!"

"Mommy and Daddy!" Ari called from the top of the stairs, she looked out of breath. All in one big rushed breath she rushed out, "Vegeta and Goku went Super Saiyan and now they're fighting in the living room!"

Pan smiled slightly, "Well I guess it's our time to go. It was nice talking to all of you!"

"Yeah it was really nice talking to you guy,s" Trunks said. "Don't worry you two," he told the other Trunks and Pan. "Freiza couldn't even handle a Super Saiyan, I doubt his son could handle a Super Saiyan four. Now, how do we turn this off?"

"Dont worry, I can shut it off from here," Bulma told them.

"Okay, bye you guys!" The said before turning around. Their eyes met and the smirked and both decided to have some fun with the twins so they went Super Saiyan.

Ari who was still standing on top of the stairs smiled really big and ran out of the room yelling, "Mommy and Daddy went Super!"

"Awe crap!" Vegeta Jr said.

"RUN!" Goku said frantically.

Trunks and Pan being faster than what the twins were easily caught them. "We'll be good! We promise!" The twins chimed together.

"Ha!" Pan said smiling as her and Trunks powered down.

"It would be a miracle for you two to be good!" Trunks said before he and Pan started tickling the twins. He grabbed Ari bringing her into the tickle fight as well as she screamed with laughter.

**EDITED 3-4-13**


	49. Cooler

**Chapter 49-Cooler**

"That's cheating dad!" The two 10-year-old twins yelled at Trunks after their sparing match.

"It is not," Trunks said smirking at his sons. "You two are just sore losers." He had beat the two in his normal form while they were in Super Saiyan form.

"Mom," Goku said looking at Pan who was off a little ways laying on the warm grass with Ari. "Dad was cheating right?"

"I don't know," Pan said. "It looked pretty fair to me."

"Haha," Trunks told his kids.

"Of course mom is on your side, she's your wife," Vegeta said crossing his arms. "You two always team up together."

"Well I'm your mom you know," Pan told them smiling.

Suddenly Trunks and Pan felt a strange energy. Goku, Vegeta, and Ari all became still as as they felt it too. 'It fells just like... Freiza,' Pan said telepathically her eyes wide. She didn't want to frighten the kids. Slowly she got up and went over to Trunks.

"Who is it?" Goku asked trying to concentrate.

Trunks looked at his kids his kidding mood from sparing gone. "Your mother and I are going to go check it out. You three stay here, if were not back within an hour go to Capsule Corp immediately. Do not follow us."

"Daddy-" Ari started.

"No buts," Trunks told her. "I'm serious do not follow us."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Pan told her kids smiling softly before Trunks and her flew off.

They landed on a barren area to see a alien who looked very similar to... Freiza? The alien looked at them "Where is Goku?"

Pan raised an eyebrow at the freak wanting to see her father. "Why do you need to see him?" She asked.

"He killed my brother!"

"Brother?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow. "Freiza is your brother?"

"Yes, my name is Cooler! The heir to the Kold Empire!"

"Wow..." Trunks said.

'This dude is a freak, just like Freiza.'

'Yes...' Trunks said. 'But... He's stronger than Freiza and Cell...'

"Now, where is Goku?!l Cooler demanded.

"Sorry dude, but you're not fighting Goku," Trunks told him.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Cooler asked non-believing.

"Because he's dead," Pan told him simply. "He's been dead for years."

"WHAT?!" Cooler asked rage filling his voice. "I was suppose to kill him!"

"Well it's such a shame you can't," Trunks told him dully. "Now why don't you get back on your little space ship and go back to whatever of a planet you're from before we hurt you."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Cooler shouted at him.

"Trunks Briefs," he said simply blinking. "And this is my wife Pan Briefs," he said pointing to Pan.

"We protect the earth from freaks like you," Pan said.

Cooler scoffed, "Well if I can't kill Goku than I can at least kill you two! And this pathetic mudball can finally be in the Kold Planet Trade system!"

"Yeah... I'll like to see you try!" Trunks told him getting a bit defensive. "Nobody is going to mess with earth!"

"And you two pathetic humans are going to stop me?" Cooler asked mocking a laugh.

"We're not humans," Trunks told him smirking. "We're Saiyans."

Cooler looked at them his eyes wide with shock, "Impossible! Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta!"

"But he didn't destroy my father!" Pan told him, "Yeah that's right, Goku is my father!"

"And Prince Vegeta? He's mine," Trunks told Cooler. "You're messing with the wrong planet lizard."

Cooler took in a fast breath his lips pursed together. "Well won't this be a pleasure? Killing the son of the prince and killing the daughter of the one who killed my brother..."

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "Its time you bastards realise that nobody messes with the Saiyans. Nobody."

Cooler snarled, "We'll see about that!"

He said before he started running towards Trunks and Pan. Trunks went Super Saiyan two as well as Pan. She ascended some time back with very hard training. It was obvious to both Trunks and Pan that cooler was indeed stronger than Cell. Suddenly they felt two energies coming their way, familiar energies. Trunks was so busy staring at his sons as they were Super Saiyan form, he was fixing to order them to go home when Cooler grabbed him with his long tail. He wrapped it around his his waist tightly pinning his arms together.

"Dad!" The twins yelled.

'Do it Trunks!' Pan told him her eyes wide as she didn't want to see him hurt. Trunks screamed releasing all the power that had been building up within him. When he was done there stood a Super Saiyan three Trunks. His golden Super Saiyan hair was all the way down to his knees, his eyes weren't teal but a dark indigo blue.

"Woah dad!" The twins said and Pan smiled at him.

"What did I tell you?" Trunks asked Cooler. "Nobody messes with the Saiyans," he said before smirking and easily getting out of the lizards grasp.

"Okay boys, your turn," he told the twins placing a hand on each of their shoulders as Pan round house kicked Cooler sending him flying into the ground.

"What?!" The twins frowning. "We can't beat him!"

"Of course you can," Trunks told them smiling and having faith. "Do a double kamehameha wave."

"We've never done one!"

"You've practised," Trunks said with a shrug. "That's enough."

Pan flew put of the way landing beaded Trunks as they watched the twins got ready. "This is their first kamehameha wave!" Pan said happily.

"You bitch!" Cooler said angrily getting up and looking at Pan.

"HEY!" Trunks yelled.

"DON'T CALL OUR MOM THAT!" The twins shouted getting angry.

"KAMEHAME... HA!" The both of them said at perfect rhythm and sending the blast straight at Cooler.

The lizard only had a second to stand there frozen and mutter an "Oh no..."

"I told him not to mess with us," Trunks said as he looked into the creator. There wasn't a Cooler anywhere.

"Are you two mad at us?" Vegeta asked powering down everyone else followed his lead.

"We were really getting worried. Ari went to capsule corp but Veggie and I just wanted to help!" Goku said.

Trunks smiled at them "I guess not... Not after you just took down Cooler."

Suddenly Gohan landed in front of them looking around frantically. "Whys going on? Where's the bad guy?"

Pan laughed at her brother, "You already missed him."

"What?" Gohan asked crestfallen.

"Yeah we killed him!" The twins cheered.

"Who was it?"

"Cooler," Pan told him.

"Cooler than who?"

"No, no Cooler was his name. He was Freizas brother, he was looking for Papa."

Gohans eyes widened, "And?"

"He was a little more than mad when we told him Goku wasn't around so he was going to kill us and than trade the planet," Trunks told him.

"Wow," Gohan said before he smiled. "I'm glad you guys had to deal with it. Ari came running to capsule corp saying all kind of things."

"We should probably go there so they'll know were okay," Trunks said.

"I can only imagine our mothers faces," Pan said making a face as they walked away. Everything was finally at peace again in the earth.

**EDITED 3-4-13**


	50. Wonderful Turn Out

**Chapter 50- Wonderful Turn Out**

"Want to help me scare the boys?" Pan asked a seven-year-old Ari.

"How are we going to do that?" Ari asked confused.

"Easy," Pan said rubbing her belly. "We tell them I'm in labor."

Ari giggled, "Daddy and the boys will freak out!"

Pan laughed lightly, "I know, that's what makes it so fun!"

"Okay I'll help!" Ari chirped happily.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ari yelled all thought the house to Trunks.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly noticing her voice.

"Mommy's in labor!"

"WHAT?!" The two eleven-year-old twins said running into the kitchen with Trunks to see Pan with liquid at her feet.

"What do we do?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Moms gonna die!" Goku said panicky.

"Shes not going to die!" Trunks said, "We gotta go the hospital!"

Ari started laughing as she appeared beside Pan. "You're right Mommy! It is funny."

"Wait..." Trunks said. Pan started laughing and that's when he knew it was a trick. "That wasn't funny Panna," he told her dully.

"Maybe not, but yours and the boys faces were priceless!"

"Haha," Trunks told her sarcastically.

It was about a week later when Pan actually did go into labor. At first the boys didn't believe her but after she yelled at them, scaring the crap out of them they all believed her. A few hours later little Kai Briefs was born with lavender hair just like his father.

"I am the best fighter in this house!" A 16-year-old Vegeta shouted five years later as him and Goku were wrestling in the living room.

"Dad! Mom!" Ari yelled from on the couch lifting her feet up so her brothers wouldn't touch her. "The twins are fighting!"

"Yeah right, Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he got in a punch. "You may be older but I'm the best!"

"BOYS!" Ari yelled as they rammed into the couch making it move. "Where's mom and dad?"

"I want to fight too!" Five-year-old Kai said as he ran into the living room excitedly.

"Oh great! You guys have gotten to Kai!" Ari said frowning.

"I'm the best!"

"I'm the best!"

"I'm the best!"

"I'm the best!"

Kai watched his two older Brothers go back and forth between the living room before he jumped up with a warrior cry and landed on top of them. Trunks and Pan entered the living room 30 seconds later to see Ari laughing so hard she was almost falling off the couch. Kai was on top of Goku and Vegeta who were both rubbing their heads.

"Y-you two got beat by Kai!" Ari said through her laughter.

"Dad! Mom!" Kai said jumping off his brothers and by them. "I'm the best fighter in the house!"

Trunks laughed as he saw the twins sit up slowly rubbing their heads. "I would say so," Pan said laughing as well.

"We just let him win!" Goku said.

"Oh yeah? Then why was you two yelling 'Stop, Kai! Stop!'?" Ari asked giggling.

"Shut up Ari!" Vegeta told his sister.

"Trunks?" Pan asked him later that night when it was just them two up. "Do you think the other timeline us killed Freizas son?"

"I think they did," Trunks told her. "I mean they are us, aren't they? I don't think it matters what time line were in Panna just as long as it's me and you we can do anything."

Pan smiled and leaned on him as he wrapped an arm around her. "I think you're right," she told him softly. "I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Panna," he said running his fingers through her hair.

Neither of them couldn't of been more happy about how their life turned out. They never thought that they would of have this life... Not twenty years ago when the Androids still rein in terror. There were no Androids now, no Cell, no villains period. Trunks and Pan made sure of it. But if by chance a villain did show up... They would be ready. They would do anything to keep their children and earth safe. They've proved that countless of times over. For now though... They were going to enjoy life while they could.

**EDITED 3-4-13**

**Dear Faithful readers,**

**I know the last chapter is short and I apologise but I wanted it to be short and sweet so that all of you would know that Trunks and Pan got the happy ending like they deserve. I started this story in June and now four months later it's finished. :) I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favored this story or even just read it! You guys are such an inspiration, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! So this story may be over BUT I still have plenty of other stories for you guys!**** I love all of you! **

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
